Death of Today
by St.Irrana
Summary: Изар Харрисон – магглорожденный сирота. Его детство прошло в приюте среди магглов, которых он ненавидит. Приехав в Хогвартс, Изар становится лучшим учеником и всеми силами пытается достичь признания в магическом мире.
1. Chapter 1

**Death of Today by Epic Solemnity**

**Название:**Death of Today

**Автор****:** Epic Solemnity

**Ссылка на оригинал: **.net/s/5402147/1/

**Перевод:** StIrrana, kawa

**Бета: **Злобне

**Разрешение на перевод:** получено

**Пейринг:** Гарри Поттер/Волдеморт

**Рейтинг:** R

**Тип:** слеш

**Жанр:** Приключения

**Размер:** макси

**Статус:** в процессе

**Диклеймер:** HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. © 2001 and J..

**Аннотация****:** Изар Харрисон – магглорожденный сирота. Его детство прошло в приюте среди магглов, которых он ненавидит. Приехав в Хогвартс, Изар становится лучшим учеником и всеми силами пытается достичь признания в магическом мире. Вскоре на него обращают внимание Безликие и Темный Лорд. Но когда тебе всего пятнадцать, очень сложно сохранить независимость среди интриг и махинаций взрослых. И что может быть нужно Лорду Волдеморту от пятнадцатилетнего мальчишки, который только начал узнавать одну из самых главных тайн своей жизни?

**Предупреждение:**

1. AU, темный, умный, хитрый, ожесточенный Гарри. Также он с самого начала будет Упивающимся Смертью.

2. Кроме Лорда Волдеморта в этой истории будет еще и Том Марволо Риддл – высокопоставленный политик в магическом мире.

**Примечание переводчика: **По предложению бетыНевыразимцев/Неописуемых было решено заменить на Безликих.

**Пролог.**

Крепко прижимая младенца к груди, женщина ждала, когда откроется дверь приюта. По логике, ей следовало бы постучать в дверь и убежать, оставив ребенка на пороге. Вместо этого она оказалась неспособной сдвинуться с места, даже когда дверь распахнулась.

Это было так на неё не похоже. Она всегда была быстрой и сообразительной.

- Вам нужна помощь?

Лили автоматически отметила, что голос был довольно доброжелательным. Прижав ребенка к себе, она прочистила горло, не в силах произнести ни звука. Приоткрыв рот, она вновь не смогла выдавить из себя ни слова, посмотрев на женщину перед собой. Та была пожилой, с каштановыми волосами, завязанными в низкий хвост. Морщинки от частых улыбок разбегались от уголков её глаз и рта. Внешне она _казалась_ достаточно доброй и нежной для того, чтобы вырастить её сына.

Лили наклонила голову так, чтобы капюшон спрятал ее лицо от маггловской женщины. Она посмотрела на младенца, мирно спящего у неё на руках. Малыш, всего пара недель от роду, был желанным и тягостным бременем. Она никак не могла растить его.

Лили протянула руки. Казалось, они стали такими неподъемными, когда она передавала ребенка женщине. Её затрясло.

- В-вот, – прошептала она, – пожалуйста, возьмите его.

Маггла от неожиданности распахнула глаза и, заметив, как сильно Лили дрожит, быстро забрала у нее младенца.

- С вами всё в порядке?

Лили промолчала, уставившись на малютку, спящего теперь на руках у магглы. Мерлин, она понимала, что так будет лучше, но, как только Лили увидела своего сына на руках чужой женщины, эта идея перестала казаться ей такой уж хорошей.

- Изар…, – выдавила Лили едва слышимым, хриплым шепотом. – Его имя… Харрисон…

Её губы задрожали. Лили показалось, что какая-то часть внутри неё умерла, когда она увидела, как маггла укачивает темноволосого малыша – _её_ ребенка. Ребенка, который больше ей не принадлежал.

- Изар? – переспросила женщина, неодобрительно поджав губы. – Его зовут Изар Харрисон?

Нет. Это не его фамилия. Харрисон – второе имя, а Изар – первое. Но Лили только резко кивнула, делая шаг назад.

- Позаботьтесь хорошенько о моем малыше, - с отчаянным стоном прошептала она, прежде чем развернуться и побежать. Слезы обжигали глаза, ослепляя ее.

- Подождите! – крикнула маггла ей в след. Но Лили понимала, что женщина не побежит за ней; не теперь, когда у нее оказался младенец на руках. Ребенок, которого Лили выносила и родила, и который перестал быть её.

И это было к лучшему.

**Глава 1**

- _Урод_! – с губ слетел плевок.

Пытаясь не обращать внимания на мальчишку, который был больше него, Изар увернулся от плевка. Напряженно вздернув плечи, он смотрел прямо на качели. С тихим рыком Изар сжал кулаки.

- Ты – урод, урод, урод, урод! – засмеялся мальчишка, толкая Изара.

Тот покачнулся, пытаясь сохранить равновесие. Зацепившись носком ботинка о камни, Изар грохнулся наземь, обдирая коленки и ладони.

Дети вокруг рассмеялись.

Изар лежал на земле, беспомощно глядя своими дымчато-зелеными глазами на то, как капли выступившей крови стекают по запястью. Он не пролил ни слезинки, когда рослый мальчишка, прежде чем развернуться и уйти, с силой пнул его по ребрам.

Слезы давно кончились.

Вместо того чтобы плакать, он метнул злой взгляд в спину уходящему мальчишке и крепко сжал губы от клокочущей в груди ярости.

С хриплым вздохом Изар попытался сесть. Мир вокруг него закружился. Однако он точно знал, что издалека за ним наблюдали столпившиеся ребятишки. Но никто из них так и не подошел к нему. Все они чересчур боялись или его или приютского хулигана Луи, который мог бы тогда начать преследовать их.

Как бы там ни было, Изар презирал этих детей. Они были слабыми. Слишком запуганными, слишком глупыми.

Глядя на них исподлобья, Изар встал, держась рукой за ушибленный живот, и ушел со двора. В любом случае, случившееся было его собственной ошибкой. Он прекрасно понимал, что ему не следовало выходить во двор в это время.

Изар прошелся по приюту, который уже на протяжении одиннадцати лет был его домом. Здесь ничего не менялось. Все было, как и всегда, старым и ветхим. Нельзя сказать, что приют был запущенным, но он нуждался в реконструкции. Тем более, что будущие родители не испытывали желание усыновить ребенка из столь обветшавшего приюта.

- Ты в порядке, Изар? – негромко, с легким безразличием спросила одна из воспитательниц. Они не привыкли нянчиться с ним, так как он очень часто отказывался от их помощи.

Изар ненавидел воспитателей. Они еще ни разу не помогли ему. Даже тогда, когда были в курсе его проблем.

Изар молча прошел мимо воспитательницы, поспешив в свою комнату, в которой он жил вместе с мальчиком помладше.

Изар точно знал, что он был лучше всех их.

Подув на оцарапанные ладони, мальчик вошел в комнату и свалился на кровать. Тонкий матрац заскрипел, вдавливаясь в ржавые пружины.Проигнорировав кровь на своих руках, Изар отогнул угол матраца и вытащил оттуда спрятанный лист пергамента.

Глядя на письмо, он позволил себе слегка улыбнуться. Хогвартс.

Прижав письмо к груди, Изар закрыл глаза, представляя себе мир волшебства и магии. Кровь размазалась по бумаге, но мальчику было всё равно, и он не замечал этого. Он представил себе мир, где он был таким же, как и все остальные, мир, где дети не стали бы дразнить его из-за того, что он отличался от остальных. И что гораздо важнее, он жаждал всех тех знаний, которых мог получить в этом новом мире. Несмотря на свой юный возраст, Изар уже осознавал всю важность знаний.

Но больше всего Изар был взволнован шансом доказать всем, что он способен на многое. Мальчик мечтал быть признанным в магическом мире. Он не хотел быть просто безвестным сиротой или маленьким мальчиком, к которому каждый мог цепляться, нет, он желал использовать свои особые силы для собственной выгоды.

Ещё в раннем детстве Изар понял, что он не такой, как все остальные дети. По своему желанию он мог воздействовать на вещи. Иногда, когда он концентрировался сильно, _действительно_ сильно, он мог передвигать игрушки и другие предметы в комнате. Бывало также, что происходили несчастные случаи — случаи, которые всегда приводили Изара в восторг.

Однажды, когда Изар был очень рассержен, Луи, задыхаясь, рухнул на колени.

Одно лишь воспоминание об этом заставило пальцы Изара задрожать от возбуждения.

- Изар?

Изар вздрогнул, засунул пергамент под подушку и повернулся к двери. Другая воспитательница, Юлиана, стояла рядом с незнакомой пожилой женщиной.

- Какая-то профессор МакГонагалл хочет встретиться с тобой.

Это заинтриговало Изара и он, приподнявшись на кровати, сел ровно. С пристальным вниманием он наблюдал за тем, как МакГонагалл резко кивнула Юлиане, прежде чем войти в комнату. Изар отметил то, как пожилая женщина двигалась. У нее была чопорная осанка, явно говорившая о жестком характере.

- Мистер Харрисон, приятно познакомиться с вами. Я полагаю, вы уже получили письмо из Хогвартса? – спросила МакГонагалл, как только Юлиана оставила их одних.

Изар спокойно смотрел на женщину, изучая ее. Она ни в коей мере не выглядела особенной. Он не смог почувствовать в ней ничего… необычного, как это было в нем самом. Она казалась такой же, как и любой другой нормальный человек.

Изар почувствовал легкое разочарование. Он думал, что волшебники и ведьмы всё же несколько отличаются от обычных мужчин и женщин.

- Да, профессор, - почтительно ответил он, продолжая заворожено изучать ее.

Профессор, прищурив глаза, напряженно замерла и с интересом посмотрела на него. Она рассматривала его также внимательно, как и он ее.

Он не возражал против этого. Оставаясь невозмутимым, он позволил женщине рассматривать себя так долго, как ей было угодно.

Что-то в её позе изменилось. Изар отметил, что ее спина напряглась, а на лице отразилось мимолетное замешательство, которое женщина мастерски скрыла.

Изар удивленно приподнял брови.

- Я пришла для того, чтобы помочь вам с покупками, мистер Харрисон, - твердым и строгим голосом продолжила профессор, однако её глаза чуточку потеплели.

- С покупками? – бесхитростно переспросил Изар.

Он предположил, что она имела в виду приобретение школьных принадлежностей. _Волшебных_ принадлежностей. Его пульс участился при мысли об этом, но Изар быстро заставил себя успокоиться. – Но у меня нет денег, профессор.

- Для студентов-сирот в Хогвартсе имеется специальный фонд, мистер Харрисон, - она улыбнулась ему, но он это проигнорировал. Изар ненавидел, когда ему напоминали о том, что он сирота, брошенный в младенчестве. Её улыбка дрогнула, и рот сжался в строгую линию. – Вы согласны сегодня пойти со мной?

- С радостью, профессор.

И впервые за долгое время он улыбнулся другому человеку.

По выражению лица МакГонагалл Изар понял, что ему надо практиковаться в этом больше.

**{Death of Today}**

Изар поправил мантию, разглаживая складки. Он шёл по платформе вдоль поезда, пребывая в полном шоке от того, каким был окружающий магический мир. Внешне Изар казался безразличным и хладнокровным. Но внутри… ему было так сложно сразу запомнить всё, что он узнал. Столько всего нового. Его выводило из себя то, что он не рос, вместе с остальными дети в магическом мире, в котором, по словам МакГонагалл, и воспитывалось большинство из них. Те дети знали больше, чем он. И Изар должен был постараться исправить это как можно скорее.

После того как прошел первоначальный шок от Диагон Аллеи, Изар прошелся с МакГонагалл по городу. Вместе они купили необходимые вещи по списку, и _только_ _по списку_. Изар хотел бы приобрести больше книг и ещё несколько мантий, но, будучи сиротой, он понимал, что ограничен в средствах.

Прочистив горло, Изар бесцельно прошелся по перрону вдоль поезда. Повсюду были родители, провожающие своих детей в Хогвартс на целый год. Мальчик смотрел на то, как матери целовали своих смущенный детей в щеки, а отцы горделиво похлопывали по плечу сына или дочки. Хоть Изар и гордился своей самостоятельностью и независимостью от взрослых, но наблюдать за этим было всё же больно, ведь он, по сути, был всего лишь одиннадцатилетним ребенком.

Изар заинтересовался одной красивой парой_. __Отец и сын, если судить по одинаково светлым волосам,_ прощались на собственный манер. Они стояли неподвижно на приличном расстоянии друг от друга. Оба выглядели почти безразличными, и ни один из них не показывал того, что взволнован предстоящей разлукой. Их одежда, казалось, была изготовлена из тончайшего шелка и великолепных тканей. Даже пуговицы и покрой выглядели роскошными.

Неосознанно Изар пошел ближе к этой паре. Вход в поезд был прямо возле них, поэтому то, что Изар подошёл ближе, не должно было показаться слишком странным.

Мужчина**,** возвышавшийся высоко над толпой, отстраненно взглянул на Изара, прежде чем отвернуться. Но затем волшебник снова посмотрел на него, и мальчик застыл под оценивающим взглядом холодных серых глаз.

Изар впервые в жизни почувствовал себя уязвимым перед кем-то.

Ни перед МакГонагалл, ни перед какой-либо другой ведьмой или волшебником на Диагон Аллее он не чувствовал себя таким беззащитным. Маска безразличия спала с Изара на миг, прежде чем он вернул ее на место. Чем дольше он находился под пристальным взглядом волшебника, тем легче ему было его выдержать. Это было хорошей тренировкой на тот случай, если другие волшебники застанут Изара врасплох.

Этот… у этого светловолосого мужчины были и могущество, и очарование, которые, как и надеялся Изар, имели волшебники. При встрече с МакГонагалл он был разочарован тем, что она была такой же, как и большинство людей, не имевших магии. Он решил, что и остальные ведьмы и волшебники будут ей подобны. Однако Изар отметил, что этот мужчина отличался от остальных: он не был обычным, он был _могущественным_.

- Первокурсник? – шепнул белокурый мальчик отцу, заметив, кто привлек его внимание.

Приблизившись к этой паре, Изар ускорил шаг, стремясь поскорее сесть на поезд и скрыться от пристального взгляда мужчины. Он прошел мимо, безотрывно глядя в глаза мужчины с таким же безразличием, какое было и у светловолосого волшебника, хотя в душе он содрогался от силы взгляда волшебника.

Как только он прошёл мимо них, до него донесся голос мужчины, глубокий шелковистый баритон:

- Он, несомненно, станет слизеринцем, Драко. Будь поближе к нему, помоги на первых порах.

Только закрывшись в пустом купе, Изар позволил себе расслабиться. Откинув голову на стеклянную дверь, он нервно выдохнул. Руки у него тряслись, а пульс бешено колотился.

Он не понимал, почему так cреагировал. Да, он чувствовал себя уязвимым и беззащитным вблизи светловолосого волшебника, но было и ещё кое-что. Изар почти почувствовал энергетическое поле вокруг мужчины. Подобно электричеству и сгустившемуся воздуху. Как если бы Изар ощущал магию волшебника. Но это же не может быть возможным? Это ненормально, даже для волшебников. Не так ли?

И все же Изар позволил себе улыбнуться. _Наконец-то_ он увидел настоящего волшебника, _истинного_ мага, который отличался от не волшебников. Изар только надеялся, что в этом отношении он был как светловолосый мужчина, а не как МакГонагалл или другие взрослые и дети, находящиеся здесь. Он не хотел быть похожим на людей без магии, на тех, что были в приюте. От одной только мысли, что он может быть таким же обычным, как и они, пульс Изара вновь нервно участился.

Поезд дернулся перед отправлением, и Изар схватился за дверь в попытке удержаться на ногах. Он выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться.

Он уезжает навстречу новой жизни, новому миру, оставляя позади ужасный приют.

Но надолго ли?

От резкого стука в дверь Изар быстро выпрямился. Как только он увидел за стеклом того самого белокурого мальчика с другими детьми, стоящими позади, его лицо приняло бесстрастное выражение. Прежде чем открыть дверь Изар задумался о проблеме под названием «друзья».

В приюте у него никогда не было друга. Прожив восемь лет, он осознал, что не нуждается ни в ком, кто был бы близок ему. Он видел, как это происходит в приюте, наблюдал за детьми и _их_ дружбой. Ни разу он не встречал друзей, которые были бы верными. И случаи, когда один наносил удар в спину другому только ради того, чтобы стать более популярным или в надежде извлечь выгоду от предательства, происходили всегда.

Это было заложено в природе человека – думать о себе и только о себе.

Поэтому для Изара не существовало такой вещи, как дружба.

Однако он должен был решить, как ему обойтись с этим белокурым мальчиком. Возможно, он мог использовать его. Как союзника, а не как друга. Он бы держал мальчика на расстоянии, полагаясь на него только в плане информации и чувства вкуса. Судя по выражению лица мальчика за стеклянной дверью, Изар понял, что у того были схожие мысли.

Изар неохотно открыл дверь, позволяя маленькой группе из четверых детей войти в купе.

- Не возражаешь, если мы сядем здесь? Все остальные купе переполненные, - растягивая слова, произнес мальчик, усаживаясь без приглашения.

Рядом с ним села девочка, а оставшимся двум другим крупным мальчикам пришлось тесниться возле Изара.

- Нет, не возражаю, - признал Изар, глядя на мальчика... Драко? Кажется, именно так отец его называл.

- Твои линзы, где ты их достал? Они просто потрясающие!

Темноволосая девочка подалась вперед, разглядывая его с интересом.

- Мои линзы? - нахмурился Изар. Он не носил очков.

- Ну да, просто у тебя уникального цвета глаза. Это должно быть из-за линз. Дрейк, ты видишь их? Потемневшее серебро с вкраплениями ярко-зеленого… Цвета Слизерина. Они замечательные! Где ты их достал? – медленно повторила она, словно Изар был слабоумным.

- Это естественный цвет моих глаз, - мрачно буркнул он, раздраженный ее назойливым соседством.

Изар отвернулся от неё, чтобы взглянуть на Драко. Того явно забавляло раздражение Изара.

- Полагаю, что вы рассчитываете быть сортированными в Слизерин? – с безразличием спросил Изар.

Он прочел «_Историю Хогвартса_» как только приобрел эту книгу и знал о четырех факультетах и об их особенностях. Втайне Изар надеялся, что будет сортирован в Слизерин. В книге все так захватывающе описывалось, что после того как Изар прочитал ее, его восторг по поводу Хогвартса только возрос. И сейчас, на пути к замку, Изар едва мог сдержать своё облегчение от того, что наконец-то находится вдали от приюта и в окружении точно таких же, как он сам.

Драко ухмыльнулся, прищурив глаза:

- Я уже в Слизерине. Это мой второй курс. Панси, Крэбб, Гойл – тоже на втором. Наши семейства поколениями сортируются в Слизерин. А что насчет твоего?

Прежде чем Изар смог понять вопрос, Драко продолжил:

- О, прошу прощения за то, что не представился должным образом. Я - Драко Малфой.

Бледная рука была протянута Изару. Он быстро взглянул на неё и протянул свою в ответ.

- Изар Харрисон, - представился он в свою очередь.

Белокурый мальчик быстро опустил свою руку, прежде чем Изар успел коснуться его, от чего Изар растерялся, позволив своему недоумению прорваться сквозь устойчивую маску. Что он сделал не так? Почему на лице Драко медленно появлялось презрительное выражение?

- Харрисон? – повторил Драко его фамилию с гримасой отвращения. – Ты – грязнокровка?

- Мне не известен термин «грязнокровка», - холодно произнес Изар, ощущая закрадывающееся опасение из-за переглянувшихся слизеринцев.

- Конечно же, тебе не известен, - заметил Драко, демонстративно отсаживаясь подальше от Изара. – Грязнокровкой или по-другому магглорожденным называют тех, у кого родители – магглы.

Заметив озадаченное выражение на лице Изара, Драко зло рассмеялся, насмехаясь над его неосведомленностью. Изар сразу же почувствовал себя униженным.

- Магглы - это люди без магии. Они – никчемны. Я, как чистокровный волшебник, принадлежу к элите в магическом обществе. В моем семействе нет ни капли маггловской крови. И _ты_, грязнокровка, всего лишь мусор под моими ногами.

Изар сидел ошеломленно, не в силах поверить в то, что подобное может происходить в этом мире. Он-то думал, что все волшебники равны…

- Крэбб, Гойл, вышвырните этот _мусор_ из нашего купе. Поверить не могу, что отец так _ошибся_.

Изар ещё не успел осмыслить все услышанное, как пара рук схватила его, поднимая с места. Он замер; ему вспомнился приют, где дети обычно издевались над ним. Его словно парализовало, и мальчишки вытолкнули его в коридор. Изар упал на колени, и в тот же миг за ним захлопнулась дверь. Обернувшись, он успел заметить гримасу отвращения на лице Драко, прежде чем стеклянную дверь закрыли шторами.

Изар стоял на четвереньках в темном коридоре. Вокруг не было ни души. Но он слышал веселые голоса студентов, доносящиеся из купе.

Он опустил голову, невидящим взглядом уставившись на ковер. В конце концов, он узнал, как называются люди без магии. Магглы. Те дети в приюте были магглами, их-то Изар и ненавидел.

Магглы… как же он их всех ненавидел.

Тем не менее, по словам Драко, он, очевидно, был таким же, как и они. Магглорожденный. Рожденный родителями, не имеющими магии. Теми самыми _родителями-магглами_, которые бросили его в _маггловском_ аду.

Вцепившись пальцами в ковер, Изар с шипением выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Его трясло от подавляемой ярости и отчаяния.

Драко может быть «чище» Изара, и чистокровные _могут_ быть высшей расой.

Но Изар знал точно одно.

Он станет лучшим чертовым грязнокровкой, которого когда-либо видел волшебный мир. Он превзойдет Драко во всём и будет намного могущественнее любого чистокровного. Он не допустит, чтобы его сравнивали с грязными магглами, хотя бы потому, что Изар твердо знал, что он лучше, чем эти мерзкие существа… эти _заурядные_ существа. А он не будет заурядным.

Он жаждал доказать всем на что он способен.

- Ээ… с тобой все в порядке, дружище? Помощь нужна?

Еще одна бледная рука оказалась перед глазами Изара. Его затрясло вновь, и он медленно поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть прямо в глаза рыжеволосому мальчишке. Тот нерешительно попятился назад, с опаской опуская руку.

- Нет! – прошептал Изар сквозь зубы. – Мне не нужна _помощь_. Ни от тебя, ни от кого-либо.

Он встал и проскользнул мимо ошеломленного мальчишки. На этом пути к признанию, ему не нужен будет _никто_. Ни друзья. Ни помощь.

**{Death of Today}**

Он всё ещё зябнул, дожидаясь пока шляпа допоёт свою песню. Но, даже находясь в злобном и мрачном настроении, он все же обратил внимание на красоту Хогвартса. Сам замок, казалось, излучал радушие к студентам, и царивший в нем полумрак тоже очаровывал Изара возможностью ускользнуть при необходимости. В замке наверняка найдется немало укромных мест, где он сможет спрятаться от всех.

Ему не терпелось облазить каждый уголок замка. Не терпелось начать учиться и опередить всех студентов в классе.

Знание – это сила. Разве не так? Насколько Изар знал, это было настоящей силой. Чем умнее был человек, тем труднее его было унизить и превзойти. Пока что Изар не знал ничего ни о политической ситуации в этом мире, ни о магии, ни о заклинаниях и волшебниках. Он также не имел представления о традициях волшебников и о том, как надо общаться с верхушкой общества. Ему нужно было многому научиться за семь лет в Хогвартсе.

Сжав кулаки, он ждал, когда МакГонагалл назовет его имя. Он прекрасно знал о взгляде сверлящим его спину, и о том, что этот взгляд принадлежал никому иному, как Драко Малфою. Но Изар не позволит, чтобы этот мальчик досаждал ему в школе.

- Харрисон, Изар, - четко произнесла МакГонагалл.

Изар прошел мимо других первокурсников и шагнул на деревянную лестницу, ведущую к Распределительной шляпе. Чтобы сейчас не произошло, это полностью изменит его будущее в лучшую или же в худшую сторону, потому что факультет играл важную роль в жизни учащихся Хогвартса. Распределительная шляпа была достаточно искусна в распознавании ума и характера учеников. Только она могла решить какому факультету будущий студент подходит лучше всего.

Прежде чем сесть на табурет Изар взглянул в глаза директору. По правде говоря, это был первый раз, когда он посмотрел на преподавательский стол. И Изар приостановился, чувствуя то же самое, что и рядом с отцом Драко Малфоя, только на этот раз ощущения были намного сильнее. Мальчик нервно сглотнул от количества статической энергетики и силы, окружавшей директора; от этого волосы вставали дыбом. Мерцающие голубые глаза, смотревшие на Изара, создавали впечатление, что директор не ведал о собственной силе. Но старик был _самой_ силой.

Директор одобрительно кивнул ему, и Изар двинулся дальше. Ему необходимо было успокоиться. Но даже мысленный выговор самому себе не помог: его просто трясло от того, что он находился вблизи директора.

Изар сел на табурет, и тут же поймал взгляд чьих-то черных глаз. Его внимательно рассматривал один из профессоров, сидевший ближе к концу преподавательского стола и имевший притягательную силу, подобную той, что была и у отца Драко Малфоя.

Мгновение спустя шляпа упала ему на глаза.

_- Равенкло!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

Подросток с дымчато-зелеными глазами обвел взглядом бальный зал, чувствуя, что его скука и отвращение усиливаются. И как люди могли наслаждаться этим? Ведь все эти балы - только демонстрация власти, богатства, популярности и положения в обществе.

Изар прислонился к стене рядом с баром с закусками, рассматривая танцующие пары, а так же беседующих мужчин и женщин за пределами танцпола. Министерство давало большой летний Бал. Несколько раз в году министерство устраивало расточительный бал и тратило деньги налогоплательщиков-волшебников на диковинные блюда, разные нелепости, да на шелка и бриллианты, украшающие бальный зал.

Изар нисколько не был польщен приглашением на бал.

За минувшие четыре года в волшебном мире ему многое пришлось пережить.

Изар прибыл в Хогвартс безвестным бедным сиротой, не зная чего ожидать от будущего. Конечно, он так и остался тихим, бедным сиротой, но он многому научился за это время.

Однако его озлобленность и замкнутость никуда не делись. Изар не поддерживал ни с кем отношений и общался с другими студентами только в случае крайней необходимости. Первые два с половиной года Драко Малфой, словно заноза в пальце, постоянно донимал его, при каждой встрече насмехаясь или шипя «грязнокровка». Но так как Изар игнорировал издевки, то со временем бестолковый мальчишка отстал от него.

Изара не беспокоило то, что он был грязнокровкой. Не то чтобы он гордился своими родственными отношениями с отвратительными магглами, но он был лучшим чертовым грязнокровкой в волшебном мире. Или, по крайней мере, _станет _им. Даже Изар не был столь самонадеян, чтобы предположить, что ему не нужны больше знания.

Потому что ему _действительно_ нужно изучить еще больше. Знаний никогда не бывает много, особенно для него.

В конце своего четвертого курса в Хогвартсе, благодаря ходатайству директора школы Дамблдора, Изар сдал экзамены по СОВам, аналогичные тем, что сдают пятикурсники. Он сделал это, чтобы доказать, что достаточно подготовлен и может экстерном закончить пятый курс. В Хогвартсе подобное случилось только однажды. Как ни удивительно, это сделала девушка с Хаффлпаффа несколько десятков лет тому назад.

Изар не был удивлен, получив за СОВы высокие оценки. Он никому не говорил, что, пропустив пятый курс, осенью пойдет на шестой. Единственные, кто об этом знал – несколько министерских работников, профессора в Хогвартсе и Безликие.

Безликие…

Изар выдохнул, отыскивая взглядом нескольких Безликих, которые расхаживали по бальному залу. Об этих людях знали лишь то, что они работали в Министерстве, но мало кто знал, кем они были на самом деле. Изар был знаком с ними только потому, что в конце четвертого курса, после того как он сдал СОВы, ему предложили работу в их отделе. Изар был поражен тем, что Безликие разрешили ему экспериментировать в их лабораториях.

Он согласился на эту работу.

Волшебство и теория магии всегда интересовали Изара. Конечно, он с восторгом принял эту работу, и было совершенно неудивительно, что он наслаждался ей. Ведь всё, чем ему приходилось заниматься – это целыми днями экспериментировать с волшебством и теорией магии.

Директор Хогвартса позволил Изару работать с Безликими, но только во время летних каникул. До начала пятого или теперь шестого курса оставалось несколько недель. Как, впрочем, и до его пятнадцатилетия. День рождения Изара был за пару недель до начала учебного года в Хогвартсе.

Четырнадцатилетний Безликий… Это было занятно.

К сожалению, Изар все еще жил в приюте.

И всякий раз, когда ему приходилось возвращаться туда, его ненависть к магглам только возрастала.

- Ты, кажется, скучаешь, Изар, - послышался рядом обольстительный голос.

Изар оглянулся на невысокую девушку, мельком улыбнувшись ей.

- Дафна, - невозмутимо поздоровался он с ней, прежде чем снова повернуться к обществу на балу.

Белокурая слизеринка, ровесница Драко, была одной из тех троих людей, которых он _терпел_ время от времени. Однако чаще всего она просто раздражала Изара. Девушка считала, что знает, как будет лучше для него, и всегда пыталась его расшевелить, вытащить из своей скорлупы.

Его не интересовала дружба. И он не собирался быть жизнерадостным и общительным, каким Дафна желала его видеть.

- Папа сказал, что ты пропустишь пятый курс и пойдешь на шестой. На этом курсе ты, скорее всего, и начнешь учиться.

- Да, - коротко ответил Изар, раздраженный тем, что эта информация не была засекречена. Ему не хотелось, чтобы распространились слухи о том, что он экстерном закончил пятый курс.

Отец Дафны, мистер Гринграсс, работал в Министерстве и был попечителем Хогварта наряду с Люциусом Малфоем. Изар был уверен, что Люциус уже рассказал об этом Драко. Мелкий пакостник, вероятно, сейчас выискивал его на балу, надеясь наговорить кучу гадостей по этому поводу.

Не то чтобы Изар смущался того, что экстерном окончил пятый курс. На самом деле это было настоящим облегчением, что ему позволили сразу перейти на шестой курс, хотя бы потому, что он просто умирал со скуки на занятияхсо своими одногодками. И истерики студентов из-за учебы он считал _пустой и утомительной_ тратой времени.

По крайней мере, никто не знал, что он был Безликим, за исключением Дамблдора и самих Безликих. Даже министр предпочитал не вмешиваться в дела департамента Тайн, держась от них как можно дальше.

- Не хочешь потанцевать? – спросила Дафна, прислоняясь к стене рядом с Изаром.

Она уже знала, каков будет ответ. Он даже не счел нужным его озвучить.

- Отец притащил меня сюда, а я этим вечером хотела почитать, - беззаботно добавила девушка.

Обернувшись, Изар взглянул из-под полуопущенных век на насмешливую улыбку Дафны.

- Издеваешься? - тихо сказал он, отходя от стены. – Не дурачь меня, ты ненавидишь читать и _обожаешь_ эти… отвратительные светские мероприятия, - он указал рукой на собрание чистокровной элиты.

Темно – зеленые глаза девушки заблестели, когда она беспечно рассмеялась:

- Ну а ты, конечно, предпочел бы захоронить свое симпатичное личико среди пыльных книг.

Она подошла вплотную к Изару. Их глаза находились на одном уровне, лишний раз напоминая ему о том, какой он невысокий. Дафна считалась самой маленькой по росту ведьмой среди однокурсников, но при этом она была привлекательной и не выглядела нескладной.

- Тогда_, _спрашивается, с какой стати ты здесь вообще оказался? На министерском балу, среди всех этих чистокровных, которых ты ненавидишь?

Нельзя сказать, что Изар ненавидел чистокровных. Плевать он хотел на их надменность и убежденность в том, что они самые лучшие. Они могут быть чище по крови, но уж, конечно, не лучше. Магглы и магглорожденные – вот кого Изар ненавидел больше всего. Да, подросток презирал подобных себе, ведь сам он изо всех сил старался не опускать руки и постоянно совершенствоваться.

Изар чуть отступил, усмехнувшись Дафне:

- Как жаль, Гринграсс, что твой «папочка» не все тебе рассказывает.

Сказав это на прощание, он развернулся, чтобы сбежать от нее и ее болтливого языка.

- В следующий раз ты должен будешь мне танец, - тихо предупредила она его вслед.

Черта с два. Он не умел танцевать и не хотел выглядеть идиотом, которого в танце ведет партнерша. Потому что Изар точно _знал_, что в танце Дафна будет ведущей.

**{Death of Today}**

Люциус прислушивался к болтовне окружающих. Совсем не удивительно, что Том Риддл находился в центре внимания большей части присутствующих людей на балу. Ведь большинство министерских работников не были Упивающимися Смертью и не знали, что высокопоставленный политик плетет интриги против них. Впрочем, это было безнадежным делом – пытаться избежать Тома Риддла. И люди, словно мотыльки, летели на его пламя.

Том Риддл, а для некоторых также известный как Лорд Волдеморт, был старшим заместителем министра магии. И время от времени он замещал главу департамента магического правопорядка, когда Амелия Боунс уходила на больничный из-за неизлечимой злокачественной опухоли. Внешне Том Риддл производил впечатление мужчины около шестидесяти лет, с моложавым лицом и черными волосами, тронутыми сединой. Однако взгляд его темных глаз не был столь же пронзителен, как его истинный взгляд.

Люциус знал, какова истинная внешность Темного Лорда, на которую тот постоянно накладывал чары. Он выглядел не больше тридцати лет – именно в этом возрасте Темный Лорд стал бессмертным. Волосы, вместо посеребренных сединой, были черными и густыми, а его кожа - безупречной. Темного Лорда можно было назвать привлекательным, однако Упивающихся Смертью привлекли именно могущество и идеалы мужчины.

Обычно Том Риддл, как настоящий политик, поддерживал разговор в нужном направлении и никого не оставлял в стороне. И все же сегодня он казался отвлеченным. Правда, Люциус был единственный, кто заметил, куда было направлено внимание Лорда.

Взгляд темных глаз безотрывно следил за гибкой фигурой Изара Харрисона.

И Люциус мог понять пристальный интерес Темного Лорда. Мало того, что Изар Харрисон был очень привлекательным, можно даже сказать красивым подростком, так еще в его манере держаться было что-то, чего не было ни у кого: чуть ли не ненависть к себе и уверенное самодовольство. Два совершенно противоречивых чувства. Как мог кто-либо, ненавидящий себя, также чувствовать непоколебимость и уверенность?

Люциус не видел Изара со дня встречи на вокзале Кинг- Кросс, хотя Драко не раз писал ему о нем.

Исчезли страх и трепет от новой жизни, и теперь лицо Изара приобрело выражение присущее умному и опытному человеку. Ещё ни разу Люциусу не приходилось встречать подобную зрелость у кого-то столь юного.

Мальчик превратился в изящного подростка с невероятно грациозной походкой, столь подходящей его гибкому и миниатюрному телу. Его черные волосы были уложены мягкими волнами, из которых выбивались несколько непослушных прядок. У Изара было чисто аристократическое лицо с чертами, присущими только чистокровным: высокие скулы, слегка впалые щеки и тонкая шея. И все же мальчик утверждал, что он грязнокровка.

Но эти _глаза_…

Люциус подозревал, кто были родители подростка. Однако он не поделился свой догадкой с сыном, который лично узнал от Изара, что его растили магглы.

При всем при этом Люциус был горд, что его Лорд заинтересовался мальчиком. Изар Харрисон был юным гением, если судить по его экзаменационным результатам.

- Его имя – Изар Харрисон, - тихо прошептал Люциус на ухо Темному Лорду, когда тот снова взглянул на мальчика.

Том приподнял бровь.  
>- Вот как?<p>

Услышав незнакомую фамилию, Темный Лорд сделал вид, что потерял интерес, но Люциуса было не провести. В подростке чувствовалось _что-то_ притягательное, а также он мог оказаться полезным в их рядах. И Люциус понимал, что Темный Лорд тоже ощущал это «_что-то_». А он не был глупым и распознавал потенциального последователя так же хорошо, как и Люциус.

И тот факт, что Темный Лорд обратил свое внимание на мальчишку, как только тот вошел в зал, говорил о многом.

- Конечно, он, по общему мнению, является грязнокровкой, - тихо согласился Люциус, понимая Темного Лорда с полуслова. – Но у мальчика необычное имя, и его обаяние дает основание предполагать, что он не магглорожденный. – Люциус сделал паузу, только для того, чтобы кинуть предупреждающий взгляд на министерского работника, попытавшегося приблизиться к ним. – Он живет в приюте.

Это подогрело интерес Темного Лорда. Люциус не многое знал о Томе Риддле, но с уверенностью мог сказать, что мужчина вырос в приюте.

На публике всегда было сложно пытаться вести себя обычно рядом с «Томом Риддлом». Ведь когда Том Риддл становился Темным Лордом, он не прощал неуважение к себе или дерзость Упивающихся смертью. С Темным Лордом не допускалось разговаривать непочтительно, и порой некоторые Упивающиеся Смертью подвергались наказанию на собраниях за проявленное неуважение в министерстве днем. Необходимо было помнить, что Темный Лорд был выше их и _всегда_ будет выше, независимо от того был ли он в облике дружелюбного шестидесятилетнего политика или чертовски красивого Темного Лорда со злобным нравом.

- Он проживает в приюте Святого Патрика – это маленькой обветшалый приют близ Лондона с самым низким уровнем усыновления в округе.  
>Люциус взглянул проверить, завладел ли он вниманием Темного Лорда. Политик жестом велел ему продолжать.<p>

- Похоже, у мистера Харрисона нет документально подтвержденных сведений о родителях. И он не кажется мне магглорожденным. Этот мальчик… настоящий гений.

Люциус наблюдал, как Изар отошел от мисс Гринграсс. Мальчик явно скучал, выражение его лица просто кричало об этом.

- Забавно, Люциус, что ты проявляешь такой интерес к мальчишке, который, вероятней всего, принадлежит к тому же самому роду, что мы уничтожаем.

Люциус напрягся, понимая, что он, возможно, переступил границы, показав свою заинтересованность в человеке, которого все считают грязнокровкой.

- Увы, меня он притягивает так же сильно, как и тебя. Если не сильнее… - Том Риддл встал, бросив холодный взгляд на Люциуса, однако в его глазах уже горело жадное нетерпение. – Познакомь меня с ребенком.

Люциус самодовольно и широко улыбнулся.

**{Death of Today}**

Изар вытащил карманные часы и посмотрел на время. Осталась еще пара минут…

Оуэн Велдер, один из руководителей Безликих, заставил его посетить этот бал хотя бы на два часа.Сам бал, насколько Изар знал, продлится всю ночь. И как кто-то мог наслаждаться этим, пожертвовав лучшей частью своего дня?

- Мистер Харрисон, - прервал размышления Изара мужской голос. Еще не оторвав взгляда от своих подержанных карманных часов, которые он выкрал у одного из детей в приюте, Изар уже точно знал, кто стоял перед ним.

После трех лет пребывания в Хогвартсе Изар понял что то, что он мог ощущать энергетическое поле у некоторых людей, на самом деле было его способностью чувствовать и осязать магию. Повзрослев, он стал более восприимчив к окружающему его волшебству. Наглядным примером было то, что сейчас Изар запросто ощущал ауру МакГонагалл, когда как в одиннадцать лет совсем не чувствовал исходящего от нее волшебства. Она была сильной ведьмой, чистой и светлой, хотя не настолько сильной, как Дамблдор или Северус Снейп. Изар даже чувствовал усиливающуюся с возрастом магию студентов, а также магический фон у тех вещей из замка, которые имели его.

Вот только он не чувствовал свою собственную магию. Это подтолкнуло его заняться исследованием. Судя по всему, ощущающие магию волшебники встречались в волшебном мире, и все они были неспособны почувствовать собственную ауру. И все же Изар страстно желал ощущать собственную ауру, но он отложил это исследование на потом.

К счастью, то, что он находился близко к Дамблдору, помогло Изару справиться со своей реакцией на окружающую волшебника колоссальную силу. Его дар чувствовать и осязать магию был одной из причин того, что он сильно заинтересовался магией и магической теорией. Изар с наслаждением погружался в сущность магии, разделяя ее на слои и изучая все свойства.

- Мистер Малфой, - тихо поприветствовал Изар. Он со щелчком закрыл часы, прежде чем положить их в карман мантии.

Взглянув на высокого и красивого мужчину в упор, Изар с особым вниманием рассматривал его лицо. Интерес подростка к другим людям нисколько не ослаб за все эти годы в Хогвартсе. Он с удовольствием наблюдал за ними, определяя недостатки и достоинства.

Судя по всему, негативное отношение Драко к Изару никак не отразилось на Люциусе. Мужчина разглядывал подростка с таким же интересом, как и сам Изар. Малфой окинул его взглядом с головы до ног:

- Вполне достойная мантия, мистер Харрисон, как раз подходящая для бала. Полагаю, Совет попечителей пригласил вас сюда в качестве поздравления за сдачу СОВ и продолжения обучения на продвинутом уровне?

Изар взглянул на свою подержанную мантию, прекрасно понимая насмешку. У него не было денег на приличную одежду, а заработная плата ему будет выплачена только в конце лета. Да и то Изару, вероятно, придется отдать ее большую часть Хогвартсу в счет погашения ссуды.

Он снова бесстрастно посмотрел на мужчину:

- Что-то вроде этого, мистер Малфой, - откашлявшись, он сделал шаг назад. - А сейчас простите, но мне надо вернуться… домой.

Он не успел повернуться, как почувствовал знакомое ощущение: волосы на руках вставали дыбом. Явный признак сильной ауры, подобной ауре Дамблдора, но намного темнее. Изар медленно обернулся посмотреть на человека, вызвавшего такую реакцию. К его удивлению мужчина стоял прямо за ним.

Изару пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Он сделал еще шаг назад, на этот раз для того, чтобы не выглядеть дураком с вытянутой шеей.

- Мистер Харрисон, - донесся приятный голос Люциуса. - Я хотел бы познакомить вас с мистером Томом Риддлом, старшим заместителем министра.

Впервые в жизни Изар потерял дар речи. Его ошеломила мощь, которую он почувствовал в этом незнакомце. Конечно, он читал в книгах о Томе Марволо Риддле – впечатляющем и успешном политике.

Увидев его вживую, Изар обратил внимание на высокий рост Риддла и на то, с каким безразмерным высокомерием и властностью тот держался. По его мнению, именно так вел бы себя Дамблдор, если бы не был настолько добрым и мягким.

И весьма странным было то, что он почувствовал довольно сильное притяжение к этому человеку. Изар мог этому противиться, но с трудом.

Из раздумий Изара вырвал Том Риддл, протянув руку. Нет, он точно разиня, раз витает мыслями где-то далеко. И почему этот могущественный, как и Дамблдор, человек так сильно на него влияет? Он не ощущал ничего подобного с тех самых пор, как обнаружил в себе чувствительность к магии.

Именно тогда, когда Изар подумал, что Риддл предложит руку для рукопожатия, он еще раз был потрясен тем, что мужчина ухватил его за подбородок. Изар уже смотрел мужчине прямо в глаза, а рука на подбородке не давала ему возможности отвести взгляд. Медленно, словно наслаждаясь зрелищем перед собой, Риддл повернул лицо Изара в разные стороны.

- Мистер Харрисон, очень приятно, - тихим голосом произнес Риддл. Для Изара это прозвучало подобно мурлыканию.

Он отложил эту информацию, чтобы обдумать позже, так как сейчас он был явно в шоке от расходящихся по его телу волн, вызванных прикосновением Риддла. Это было противоестественно. Нормальным было то, что он мог явственно ощущать силу этого человека, а вот эта реакция на Риддла ни в коей мере не была нормальной.

Риддл отпустил его подбородок и провел рукой вниз от плеча Изара до запястья, а затем холодными пальцами обхватил ладонь подростка. Изар стоял там, как дурак, позволяя Риддлу пожимать свою безвольную руку.

Взглянув на Люциуса Малфоя, Изар прищурил глаза, заметив, что тот довольно и понимающе усмехается. Мужчин объединяла какая-то тайна, и это Изару совсем не нравилось. И ему было не по нутру, то, что с ним забавлялись только потому, что он был моложе и нечистокровный.

Изар недовольно насторожился. И почему в этом мире все решает кровь?

Раздражение захлестнуло его, и он вырвал свою руку из захвата Риддла.

- В какие-либо игры вы не играли бы, я в них не участвую, – сказал он без малейшего страха, глядя прямо в глаза выводившему его из равновесиямужчине.

– Я не ввязываюсь в политику, да и не собираюсь делать это когда-либо. То же самое касается и общения с людьми, подобным вам двоим.

Взгляд Изара зацепился за невероятно рыжие волосы, и он обратился к Оуэну Велдеру, главе Безликих.

- Мистер Велдер! – крикнул Изар, привлекая внимание мужчины. Безликий был крупным, высоким, мускулистым мужчиной, с густыми рыжими волосами и широкой бородой. Он сильно напоминал Изару Хагрида, полу-гиганта в Хогвартсе.

- Уже начало десятого. Я могу уйти?

- Конечно, мой мальчик! – мужчина хмыкнул с довольной, самолюбивой улыбкой и, порывшись в кармане мантии, вытащил оттуда маленькую книгу. Он бросил ее Изару, который поймал книгу одной рукой, зная, что это портключ, зачарованный, чтобы доставить его обратно в приют.

- Увидимся завтра, - подмигнул Велдер и пошел дальше, грея в руках довольно большой бокал вина.

Прежде чем Изар смог активировать портключ, его правая рука была перехвачена длинными пальцами, а его самого в довольно грубой форме подтащил к себе Том Риддл. Изар ощутил, что магия мужчины несколько накалилась и стала неприятной. Без сомнения, Риддл был разгневан из-за непочтения Изара.

- Уверяю, что твое предположение надумано. Мы не играем с тобой ни в какие «игры».

Темно-коричневые глаза Риддла были слишком близко к лицу Изара. До этого человека еще никто так не вторгался в личное пространство подростка. Изар встретил взгляд Риддла, неспособный уклониться от вызова, сверкающего в его глазах.

- Что-то с трудом в это верится, - прошептал Изар, пытаясь освободить запястье, но мужчина крепко его держал. – С какой стати вы ведете жизнь простого политика, растрачивая в пустую свою неимоверную темную магию? Вы ведь способны на большее, я чувствую это.

- Вряд ли это подходящее место для подобного разговора, - сказав это, Риддл отстранился, оглядывая Изара с чем-то сродни восхищению.

В Изаре проснулось любопытство, когда он осознал, что мужчина не опроверг его предположения. Еще когда он впервые взглянул в глаза мужчины, он понял, что Том Риддл явно не так прост. С того момента Изар загорелся желанием выяснить все о мужчине. Такова была его натура – добираться до самой сути, а не скользить по поверхности.

Однако он чувствовал исходящую от Риддла угрозу. Да, этот человек был загадкой, но он также был опасен.

И любопытство может завести Изара туда, откуда уже нет возврата.

- Боюсь, мне необходимо вернуться домой, - резко сказал Изар, не склонный упоминать, что его домом был приют, да и то только номинально.

И все же, несмотря на то, что это могло быть опасным, Изар был заинтригован мужчиной, особенно после того как Риддл немного показал свое истинное «я».

Изару не нравилось, когда люди вокруг него притворялись, ведь он видел их насквозь.

- Я знаю, где тебя найти.

Это было и предупреждение и обещание. Риддл уже знал кое-что о нем и готов был использовать это в свою пользу.

Изар неловко кивнул и, сжав портключ, коснулся его палочкой. Тот немедленно нагрелся в его руках.

У Изара оставалась только пара секунд, но этого времени хватило, чтобы он успел поймать хищный блеск в глазах мужчины.

И почему Изар почувствовал себя так, словно угодил в лапы к хищнику?

И вместе с тем он не мог отрицать чувство пленительного волнения, будоражившего его кровь. Большую часть своей жизни Изар перестраховывался, и немного волнения ему теперь не повредит.

Кроме того, он всегда считал Темные Искусства притягательными.

- Я вскоре встречусь с тобой, - тихо проговорил Риддл, за мгновение до того, как Изара подхватил портключ.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**

Изар проходил по залам департамента тайн с низко надвинутым на голову капюшоном.На девятом этаже Министерства температура понижалась до двадцати градусов.* Мантии Безликих были изготовлены из специального материала, зачарованного поддерживать температуру тела. Они были удобными, и Безликие, казалось, в них сливались с сумраком залов департамента – это было как раз тем, что полностью устраивало Изара. Он всегда уютнее себя чувствовал, находясь в тени.

Изар посмотрел вниз на нелепо отполированный черный каменный пол и оценивающе взглянул на собственное смутное отражение. Он работал здесь уже пятую неделю. Целых две недели ему потребовалось для того, чтобы научиться хорошо ориентироваться в департаменте без страха заблудиться. Большинство непрошенных посетителей теряли дорогу, и если они, к своему несчастью, заходили туда, куда не следовало, без доступа и разрешения, то им грозила участь стать «подопытными кроликами» в проводимых экспериментах.

От министерского лифта в департамент Тайн вел прямой коридор. Посетители проходили по отполированному до зеркального блеска черному полу до тех пор, пока не оказывались в круглом зале с двенадцатью дверьми. Вот там-то у них голова шла кругом, и они приходили в замешательство при виде вращающихся дверей без ручек.

К счастью, Безликих ждал здесь другой прием: с сотрудниками двери не смели так шутить. И, тем не менее, для того, чтобы пройти без проблем по департаменту требовался наметанный глаз.

Даже не отрывая взгляда от пола, Изар уже мог почувствовать притяжение из зала смерти. Он сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь унять вездесущее любопытство.

Зал смерти был большой комнатой, в которой находилась Завеса - каменная Арка. Изар был очарован и заинтригован ею ещё со времени первого посещения департамента.

Безликие, как правило, сами выбирали область магии для исследований. В их распоряжении были зал любви, также известный как запертая комната, зал времени, зал планет, зал мозгов и зал пророчеств. Были еще комнаты, в которых Безликие просто экспериментировали с магией, пытаясь создать новые или усовершенствовать имеющиеся медицинские и военные артефакты, также прочие полезные магические вещи.В одной из последних комнат Изар работал. На данное время. Он, конечно, был не против экспериментов с магическими вещами, ведь ему _нравилось_ это. Но все же… его тянуло к залу смерти. Он очень _хотел_ работать там.

И всякий раз от любопытства по поводу магии или еще чего-либо он терял покой, до тех пор, пока не мог полностью утолить жажду знаний.

Тихо вздохнув, Изар направился к правой двери и быстро приложил к ней ладонь. Дверь нагрелась, сверяя его магическую подпись, и со щелчком открылась.

Подросток вошел в комнату и бегло огляделся. Безликие сидели, сгорбившись над различными предметами на столах. Несколько человек мельком взглянули на него, прежде чем снова вернуться к работе. Они были полностью поглощены своими делами и со старанием либо помахивали палочками, тестируя волшебство, либо яростно скрипели перьями, переписывая какую-либо статью.

Изар медленно подошел к своему столу и с удовлетворением посмотрел на законченные хроновороты. Оуэн Велдер дал ему поручение изготовить шесть штук – обычное задание для каждого новичка в департаменте, а все потому, что хроновороты всегда пользовались спросом. И Изар наловчился их делать, несмотря на то, что вначале ему было очень сложно создать первый хроноворот. Зал времени предоставлял основные материалы для хроноворотов: мелкий песок и особое стекло, которые не взорвутся при путешествии во времени, поэтому всё, что Изару оставалось сделать - это наложить чары на песчинки.

Это было даже весело – создавать хроновороты, но сегодня Изар хотел заняться чем-нибудь другим. Еще раз оглядев рабочий стол, подросток с радостью отметил целых восемь законченных хроноворотов.

- Харрисон, - прогремел голос.

Изар повернул голову и взглянул на приближающегося к нему грузного мужчину.

- Мистер Велдер, - тихо поприветствовал Изар, пальцами поглаживая край стального стола. - У вас есть новое задание для меня?

Он понимал, что раз ему было всего четырнадцать лет, то он нуждался в особом руководстве и контроле, в отличие от остальных Безликих. Более опытные сотрудники сами планировали над чем работать и начинали собственные исследования самостоятельно.

Но Изару приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть. Только когда он станет старше, то сможет делать все, что душе угодно.

- Не совсем, - пробормотал мужчина, останавливаясь возле сидящего Изара. – Ты же не против сделать еще шесть хроноворотов? На них поступил срочный заказ. А ты один из самых шустрых, парень, - он покровительственно похлопал ручищей подростка по спине, чуть не выбив из него дух.

Согнувшись от удара, Изар зажмурил глаза.

Чертовы хроновороты! Он был готов делать все, что угодно, но только не их. Однако Изар ответил шелковым голосом:

- Конечно, мистер Велдер. К какому сроку их надо изготовить?

- К среде на следующей неделе.

Изар натянуто улыбнулся:

- Они будут сделаны, мистер Велдер. Могу я после этого заняться собственным исследованием? Я бы хотел попробовать создать что-нибудь.

Безликий громко рассмеялся и затрясся всем телом так сильно, что ярко-рыжая борода выбилась из-под капюшона мантии.

- Разве не все мы хотим изобрести что-либо достойное, гениальное?

Пытаясь сдержаться и не ляпнуть в ответ что-нибудь язвительное, Изар до боли прикусил щеку. Велдер махнул в сторону коллег:

- Некоторые из нас проводят годы, воплощая что-то совершенно необходимое и незаменимое. А потом выясняется, что это изобретение в большинстве случаев никому не нужно. Ты, конечно, можешь попробовать что-нибудь создать, после того как закончишь хроновороты, но вот так сразу, в одночасье, у тебя ничего не получится.

Оуэн пошел дальше, тихонько хихикая над тем, что какой-то ребенок захотел изобрести что-то стоящее.

- Это только ты так считаешь! – еле слышно прошептал Изар, сверля взглядом спину уходящего Безликого.

Раздраженно вздохнув, он взглянул на хроновороты. Ну вот, теперь снова придется идти в зал времени за необходимыми материалами.

**{Death of Today}**

Изар с неохотой плелся к видневшемуся вблизи приюту. После работы он переоделся в маггловскую одежду и портключом вернулся в пригород Лондона. Похоже, что в эти дни портключ стал его основным средством передвижения, и Изар просто не мог дождаться, когда ему исполнится семнадцать и наконец-то будет разрешена аппарация. Это так бы все облегчило! Конечно, он уже все изучил про аппарацию, вот только еще не пробовал ее совершить - аппарировать в возрасте четырнадцати лет считалось незаконным.

А как насчет четырнадцатилетних подростков, которые работают Безликими?

Запнувшись, он с гримасой посмотрел на свою стоптанную обувь. Кроссовки разинули рты – оторвалась подошва. На это нельзя было смотреть без содрогания, не говоря уж о том, чтобы носить. Видел бы Люциус Малфой его сегодня… Если вчера мужчина посчитал его мантию ужасной, то он еще не видел рваные джинсы Изара и поношенную рубашку. И все - маггловское, конечно. У мужчины точно случился бы инфаркт.

Однако Изару было наплевать, что подумал бы о нем Малфой. И он даже не возражал заявиться на следующий министерский бал в маггловской одежде.

Изар вошел в ворота и осторожно обошел резвящуюся перед приютом детвору. Несколько детей рисовали мелками на асфальте, а остальные играли во дворе, наслаждаясь летним днем.

Изар остановился на раскрашенных мелом ступенях и посмотрел на качели. Малышом он обожал их, вот только ему так и не удалось на них покататься. Луи со своими приятелями не давал приблизиться к ним. Пару раз, когда Изар ранним утром успевал занять качели, на него тут же кто-нибудь нападал, стаскивая с них. А в семь лет Луи столкнул его с качелей прямо в воздухе.

Изар отделался сломанной рукой и расколотым зубом. Мелочь, особенно по сравнению с другими повреждениями, полученными в приюте.

Но он раз и навсегда уяснил для себя в тот день – от качелей надо держаться подальше.

Подросток с силой сжал челюсти. Его глаза запылали от злости. Почему на память ему приходят только подобные случаи? И разве прошлое не может просто отпустить его?

Испытывая отвращение к самому себе из-за того, что он не может забыть прошлое, Изар вошел в сумрачный и скудно обставленный вестибюль приюта. Пахло плесенью и гнилью. За столько лет Изар уже привык к этому запаху. Для подростка он всегда ассоциировался с магглами и приютами.

- Как прошел рабочий день, Изар? – поприветствовала его воспитательница в вестибюле. Когда она улыбнулась, то накрашенные губы приоткрылись, показывая потемневшие зубы.

- Просто великолепно, - пробормотал Изар и прошел мимо, не желая слушать ее болтовню.

- Тебя дожидается посетитель в комнате для гостей, - жизнерадостным тоном сказала женщина, привычная к его мрачному настроению.

Холодная дрожь пробежала у Изара по спине, и он остановился как вкопанный.

- Посетитель? – тихо переспросил он и перевел взгляд с лестницы, по которой собирался подняться в свою комнату, на закрытую дверь в конце вестибюля. Обычно комната для гостей использовалась для встреч с желающими усыновить ребенка. Во всяком случае, так было раньше.

Но он полностью забыл про Тома Риддла.

- Да, посетитель. Очень очаровательный мужчина, - на лице у женщины появилась мечтательная улыбка. - Пришел где-то с час назад. Я сказала ему, что ты на работе, но он решил дождаться тебя. Он очень…

- Очаровательный. Да, я уже слышал это, - сухо перебил ее Изар и направился к комнате для гостей.

Был ли он готов к этой встречи? И представлял ли Том Риддл серьезную угрозу для маггловского приюта?

Он открыл дверь и с первых же секунд понял ответ.

Да, Том Риддл с легкостью мог устроить неприятности в маггловском приюте.

Мужчина, выглядевший сегодня полностью иначе, вольготно расположился на трансфигурированном кресле. Взгляд чуть прищуренных глаз был направлен прямо на Изара. Без мантии, в джинсах с прорехами, под этим пристальным взглядом подросток тут же ощутил себя неприлично раздетым. И если ранее он смело заявлял, что не возражает появиться на Министерском балу одетым в маггловскую одежду, то теперь осознал, что вряд ли на это осмелится, особенно если там будет присутствовать Том Риддл. Потому что прямо сейчас Изар резко почувствовал себя ничтожным, почти беззащитным рядом с мужчиной. Он редко испытывал это чувство и уж точно не наслаждался им.

Политик больше не выглядел на шестьдесят. Завязанные в низкий хвост черные густые волосы открывали молодое лицо с высокими скулами. Внешность Риддла, несомненно, производила впечатление. И если кто-то видел в нем только силу и власть, не замечая красоты, то Изар считал, что все в мужчине было чертовски привлекательным, особенно глаза багрового цвета, что насмешливо смотрели на него, замершего в дверном проеме.

Если бы Изар не почувствовал знакомую с прошлого вечера магическую ауру Тома Риддла, то решил бы, что перед ним незнакомец.

- Весьма рад, что ты наконец-то смог зайти, - лениво растягивая слова, проговорил Риддл.

Подросток кивнул головой, с силой вцепившись пальцами в дверную ручку. Взяв себя в руки, он преодолел минутную слабость и справился с чувством уязвимости и беззащитности. Им было не место при общении с Томом Риддлом. Изар не мог позволить себе выглядеть перед ним слабым и взволнованным. Ведь сам он был настолько же хорош… просто великолепен во всем…

Задрав подбородок, он закрыл за собой дверь и прошел в комнату. Пытаясь не дать Риддлу ни малейшего повода для язвительной усмешки, он сел в ближайшее кмужчине кресло.

- Не ожидал увидеть вас сегодня, - ровным тоном сказал Изар, смело глядя прямо в глаза мужчине. – Особенно в вашем истинном облике.

- С чего ты решил, что это - мой истинный облик? – Приподняв черную бровь, задумчиво спросил Риддл. – И что я не маскируюсь сейчас?

- Вы постоянно скрываете его, - уверенно сказал Изар. – Прошлым вечером на вас была наложена иллюзия. Я ведь оказался прав, предполагая, что у вас в планах не только политические игры, но и еще что-то? Вы… у вас есть сила, как и у Дамблдора, но только темная.

При упоминании имени директора Риддл напрягся. Это было почти незаметно, но Изар внимательно подмечал каждое движение и все случайные эмоции на лице Риддла.

- А ты - очень интересный ребенок, - сказал Риддл. – С чего ты взял, что у меня есть сила? Да еще и равная силе Дамблдора?

Мужчина проверял его, ожидая увидеть промах или оплошность.

Изар откинулся на спинку кресла и задумался о том, стоит ли ему рассказать Риддлу о своих необычных способностях. В итоге он решил, что это ему не повредит.

- Я – сенс.**

Глаза Риддла сверкнули при этом признании.

- Я ощущаю исходящую магию от предметов и людей. С легкостью читаю их ауры. Распознаю их магические подписи и ядра. Вчера вечером я ощутил вашу магию, и понял, что с таким потенциалом вы вряд ли планируете впустую растратить силы на политической арене.

Изар взволнованно облизал губы, отдавая отчет, что Риддл проследил взглядом за этим движением. Подросток подался вперед, ближе к приятно вибрирующему волшебству Риддла.

- И, насколько я понимаю, это подводит нас к причине, по которой вы пришли сюда. Что именно вы задумали?

Воцарилась продолжительная пауза, во время которой Риддл сидел, совершенно не двигаясь, и изучающе разглядывал Изара, которого это совершенно не раздражало. Напротив, ему льстило такое внимание, и он тоже сидел неподвижно и лишь испытующе смотрел в ответ.

- Ты зрел и мудр не по годам, ребенок, - улыбнулся мужчина пару минут спустя, - словно тебе не шестнадцать лет, а больше.

Изар даже глазом не моргнул, услышав, что Риддл ошибся с возрастом. Пусть мужчина думает, что Изару шестнадцать. Очевидно, Риддл слышал, что Изар пойдет учиться на шестой курс Хогвартса, поэтому и сделал такой вывод. Следовательно, мужчина знал не слишком много о нем. И это заставило подростка заволноваться – ведь если Риддл не знал о том, что Изар благодаря выдающемуся интеллекту экстерном закончил пятый курс, и о том, что Изар был Безликим, то чем же тогда он привлек мужчину?

Обычно людям нужно было что-то от Изара из-за его необычайного ума, но теперь он не понимал, почему Риддл заинтересовался им.

- Думаю, что это комплимент, - сказал Изар без заминки, - Иначе вы бы сюда не пришли.

Информацией о том, что ему только четырнадцать… ну, или будет пятнадцать через пару дней, он предпочел не делиться.

Риддл подался вперед и подросток мельком отметил, что в этом облике у мужчины ногти были длиннее.

По коже Изара побежали мурашки, когда Риддл провел пальцем по его лицу, очертив подбородок. Внизу живота вспыхнул огонь, и подростку пришлось приложить все силы, чтобы его лицо оставалось бесстрастным. К счастью, Риддл вскоре отстранил руку; на лице мужчины промелькнуло выражение замешательства, которое он поспешил мастерски скрыть.

И все же Изар успел заметить это.

- Хочешь выпить чаю? – быстро спросил Риддл с недобрым блеском в глазах. Не успел Изар ответить, как дверь в комнату открылась, и вошел Луи с потускневшим серебряным подносом для чая.

Изар замер. Хоть он и знал, что Риддл сейчас внимательно наблюдает за ним, но подросток всё равно не мог отвести взгляд от неподвижного лица своего мучителя. Голубые глаза Луи были тусклыми и пустыми. А когда он поставил поднос перед Риддлом, Изар заметил тоненькую струйку слюны, стекавшую из уголка рта.

- Ваш чай, хозяин, - произнес парень голосом таким же безжизненным, как и его глаза.

- Вы наложили на него Империус! – Изар поджал губы и обвиняюще повернулся к самодовольному Риддлу_._

Подростка расстроило не то, что мужчина пользуется Непростительными заклятьями, а то, что Луи был _его_ личным врагом, его целью, но Риддл добрался до него первым.

- Интересно то, что ты знаешь об этом. Насколько я знаю, в Хогвартсе не учат Непростительным. – Мужчина кашлянул, жестом подзывая маггла. - Налей чай!

Изар сидел неподвижно, наблюдая за тем, как магия Риддла обволакивала Луи, заставляя того повиноваться. Зловещая, угрожающая аура наполнила воздух. Она была темной и угнетающей, но при этом не ощущалась враждебной. Просто заставляла быть настороже. Ведь в области темной магии у Изара не было опыта, и если бы Риддл захотел, то убил бы его, и никто бы ни о чем не догадался.

- Та милая маггловская женщина на входе сказала мне, что ты был на работе, - произнес Риддл. Не отводя взгляда от Изара, он взял чашку с чаем и отпил глоток. - Где ты работаешь? – с нарочитой безразличностью спросил мужчина.

Изар опустил глаза, уставившись на чашку горячего чая в руках у Риддла.

- В маггловском ресторане в центре города. Это дает мне возможность благополучно пережить лето.

Риддл тихо хмыкнул, стукнув ногтями по фарфоровой чашке. По выражению лица невозможно было понять, поверил он Изару или нет.

- Надеюсь, ты не против того, что я прошелся по приюту и осмотрелся кругом, пока тебя не было. Такая оригинальная маленькая семья.

Это было сказано с тонким сарказмом, и подросток напрягся из-за возрастающих опасений – он подозревал к чему все это шло.

- Весьма…

Выведенный из себя, Изар резко вскочил, хлопнув ладонями по столу так, что фарфоровые чашки с блюдцами задребезжали. Зло прищурив глаза, подросток наклонился ближе к безучастному мужчине.

- Вы зря теряете время, если пришли сюда посмеяться надо мной. Я, хоть и грязнокровка, но с легкостью вращаюсь среди большинства ваших высокомерных чистокровок.

Риддл отреагировал быстрее, чем Изар мог бы вообразить.

С быстротой нападающей змеи Том Риддл оказался на ногах, возвышаясь над ним. Он молниеносно схватил Изара за челюсть, сжав ее до боли. Глаза, смотрящие на подростка, горели как раскаленные угли.

На мгновение у Изара замерло сердце.

- Тебя надо научить, ребенок, держать свой язычок в узде. Это будет либо просто, либо болезненно. Решать тебе. Я требую уважения. Сегодня я проявляю снисхождение, только потому, что я хочу привлечь тебя на свою сторону.

- Привлечь? – спросил Изар. Из-за ладони, все еще сжимающей челюсть, это прозвучало невнятным бормотанием.

- Сегодня я пришел, чтобы дать тебе возможность стать или моим последователем, или моим врагом. – Мужчина опустил руку и внимательно посмотрел на подростка.– Я – Темный Лорд. И ты, Изар, заинтересовал меня. Итак, что же ты решишь?

Это был слишком прямой вопрос, которым, Изар в этом был уверен, Риддл хотел ошеломить его.

Коленки Изара подогнулись, и он опустился в кресло, уставившись на черный плащ Риддла. А ведь он подозревал это. _Подозревал._ И все равно он был шокирован, когда мужчина сказал это так прямо. Множество вопросов крутилось у Изара в голове. Вопросы, которые могли остаться без ответа. Однако ответ хотя бы на некоторые из них ему необходимо было знать прямо сейчас, прежде чем он согласится на то, о чем не имеет ни малейшего представления.

И он ясно понимал, что был загнан в угол: его положение было опасным и неотвратимым.

- Темный Лорд, - тихо прошептал Изар, прежде чем посмотреть прямо в глаза Риддлу. - Я должен знать ваши цели. И когда вы планируете переворот. В «Пророке» ничего не писалось о вас или ваших последователях, хотя предполагаю, что они у вас есть.

- Я отвечу на твои вопросы, если ты будешь следить за тем, что говоришь.

Успокоившись, Изар наблюдал за тем, как Том Риддл сел обратно в кресло и, словно ничего и не случилось, снова взял чашку чая, обхватив ее своими длинными бледными пальцами.

- Как я уже упоминал ранее, что пока тебя не было, я прошелся по приюту. Я способен читать мысли и просматривать воспоминания.

Изар напрягся при этих словах.

- У тебя было трудное детство здесь, только потому, что ты отличался от остальных детей, не правда ли? Главным образом, вот этот парень, - Риддл указал на Луи, - превратил твою жизнь в настоящий ад, с тех пор, как ты начал ходить.

- Вы не имели никакого права делать это, - тихо сказал Изар и, прищурив глаза, взглянул на темного мага, - Это моя личная жизнь, мои воспоминания - то, что очень ценно для меня.

Риддл наклонился вперед, в его глазах не было даже ни грамма сочувствия.

- Разве я похож на человека, который ценит что-то личное? Ты – потенциальный последователь, и я заслуживаю знать все о тебе. Разве не так? – не дожидаясь ответа, мужчина продолжил. – Я спрошу у тебя, Изар, только одно: как ты относишься к магглам?

- Ненавижу их! – ответил Изар без малейшего колебания. Он взглянул на отрешенного Луи.– И ненавидел их всю жизнь. Они ниже нас, и все же они относятся к нам, как к грязи. Они боятся нас, завидуют нам, но при этом не испытывают перед нами никакого почтения. – Изар уверенно посмотрел на Риддла. – Это то, что я думаю о магглах.

Риддл долго смотрел на Изара.

- Мы очень похожи, Изар. Гораздо больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.

Мужчина встал и, отставив в сторону чашку, подошел к сидящему Изару. К удивлению подростка, Риддл присел перед ним на корточки, и, протянув руку, дотронулся до его щеки. Пальцы были холодными, несмотря на то, что мужчина недавно держал горячую чашку.

- Завтра вечером будет происходить посвящение. Несколько молодых волшебников получат мою метку. Должен признаться, что с нетерпением жду момента, когда увижу тебя в своих рядах.

Риддл находился так близко, и дыхание Изара сбилось. Никогда раньше Изар не ощущал настолько заманчивую и настолько очаровывающую магию. Даже при том, что магия Риддла была похожа на магию Дамблдора, она была более харизматичной и темной.

- Я планирую очистить волшебный мир от маггловской грязи – это все, что тебе нужно знать. Наш мир не станет преклоняться перед желаниями и нуждами магглов. У нас есть наш собственный мир.

Глаза Риддла сверкнули, и он вдавил ногти глубже в кожу Изара, царапнув ими по щеке. Подросток не вздрогнул, несмотря на то, что на коже остался горящий след.

Изар ненавидел себя за любое проявление слабости. Но когда Риддл наклонился еще ближе к нему, так, что их носы едва не соприкоснулись, то его затрясло, и с этим он ничего не мог поделать.

- Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что я дрожу не из-за вашей довольно страстной речи, а из-за магии, – выдавил Изар с сухим сарказмом. Подросток решил, что должен как-то оправдаться. Он не желал, чтобы мужчина подумал, что его легко соблазнить. - Я приложу все силы, чтобы это не повторилось.

- Я и забыл о твоем даре, мой маленький сенс, - усмехнулся Риддл. - Я почту за честь, если ты прибудешь завтра вечером на посвящение.

Мужчина прикрыл глаза, но Изар мог бы поклясться, что у того были змеиные зрачки, расширенные из-за их близости. Подростка снова бросило в дрожь, и он в расстройстве поджал губы. Ну почему магия этого человека так влияет на него?

- Не беспокойся, Изар, я считаю тебя также обворожительным.

Мужчина стремительно поднялся, положил что-то на стол возле оцепеневшего Изара, и, прежде чем подросток смог что-либо сделать, Риддл уже вышел за дверь.

Изар нервно выдохнул, все еще дрожа от магии, оставшейся в воздухе. Был ли в этой ситуации хоть один плюс?

Он был уверен, что чем дольше он будет рядом с Томом Риддлом, тем скорее привыкнет к его магии. Ничего подобного нынешнему инциденту не должно повториться. Потребовался год, чтобы свыкнуться с магией Дамблдора, а с магией Риддла это может занять чуть меньше времени.

А то была просто фраза…

Ощущая исходящую пульсирующую магию от предмета на столе, Изар взглянул на него. Оказалось, что это черный кристалл. Маленький черный кристалл на цепочке. Портключ.

Как только руки перестали трястись, подросток дотянулся до цепочки и записки, находящейся под ней. Немедля он развернул ее и прочел написанные элегантным почерком строки:

_Изар,_

_Предлагаю завтра к семи тридцати решить, станешь ли ты моим врагом или преданным последователем._

Портключ сработает завтра вечером в семь тридцать. Изар уставился на цепочку и задумался о том, как ему лучше поступить.Было ли это мудрым, отдать свою лояльность человеку, который убил, или, вероятнее, вырезал бы столько магглов, сколько смог? Ведь мужчина был Темным Лордом, тем, с кем мир не сталкивался со времен Геллерта Гриндельвальда.

Он бросил взгляд на парня, который неподвижно стоял в углу.

-Луи! – повысил голос Изар.

Парень медленно двинулся к нему.

- Да, хозяин, – глядя пустыми глазами, Луи ожидал его приказа.

Тонкая улыбка появилась на лице Изара. Теперь-то уж он повеселится…

Изар надел цепочку на шею, понимая, что в любом случае ему придется серьезно подумать об этом посвящении. Цепочка приятно завибрировала.

* - двадцать градусов по Фаренгейту это около минус семи градусов по Цельсию.

** - Сенситив, сокр. сенс (от англ. sensitive, чувствительный) - лицо, обладающее выраженной способностью к внечувственному (экстрасенсорному,) восприятию и легко входящее в состояние раппорта. Обычно такие люди также легко поддаются гипнозу. Термин введен в широкий оборот амер. школой парапсихологии как несколько расширенное понятие медиума.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4**

Давно спал адреналин, бурливший в крови Изара из-за заманчивых мыслей об уничтожении магглов. Подросток еще раз задумался о своем решении. О, нет, его все еще прельщали планы Риддла и он мечтал, чтобы в магическом мире забыли даже само слово «маггл», да и обещания темного волшебника были довольно соблазнительны, чтобы заставить любого человека, независимо от его гордыни, преклониться перед Темной стороной и целовать ноги Темному Лорду.

Однако, успокоившись, Изар вновь обрел способность ясно мыслить. Подростку сильно повезло – в его распоряжении оказался целый день для того, чтобы серьезно обдумать свое решение.

Вряд ли это было мудрым шагом – согласиться стать заклейменным последователем будущего Темного Лорда, ведь Изар работал в Министерстве, да еще и с Безликими. Плюс ко всему он все еще учился в Хогвартсе. Однако его останавливало вовсе не то, что в повседневной жизни он был окружен светлыми волшебниками. Подростка больше волновало, что на данный момент он не знал ничего о Темном Лорде и о его деятельности.

Изар не рискнул высказать сомнения и беспокойства лишь потому, что не представлял, как начать разговор на такую тему с Риддлом. Он плохо понимал мужчину и не знал, был ли тот снисходителен. Кто знает, как долго бы терпел темный волшебник его расспросы, прежде чем вышел из себя и проклял бы его? Темные Лорды всегда славились жестокостью и бездушием. Их заботило только одно – собрать под свои знамена как можно большую армию. И Волдеморт не был исключением, ему на всех было наплевать, это-то Изар прекрасно понимал_. _

После долгих и серьезных раздумий Изар решил, что ему следует действовать с особой осторожностью, отвергая предложение Темного Лорда. Ведь отказ мог привести к тому, что Риддл расценил бы отсутствие Изара на сегодняшнем собрании как переход на сторону врага, либо же просто оставил его в покое ненадолго, прежде чем еще раз предложить войти в его ряды.

Последнее предположение казалось совсем уж нереальным. Сведения о предыдущих Темных Лордах, почерпнутые Изаром из книг, рисовали тех жестокими, гордыми, не терпящими отказа людьми. Все, отвергнувшие их предложения, подвергались жестокой расправе.

И даже если Изар смог бы представить, что готов к ситуации, когда Волдеморт будет жаждать его крови, ему хватало ума понимать, что сам он не в состоянии противостоять темным силам. Поэтому он и придумал план на сегодняшний вечер. Если ему удастся… заинтересовать Темного Лорда чуть больше, то возможно волшебник задумается, прежде чем решит его убить.

Если бы Изар выбирал вчера, принять ему метку или нет, то согласился бы без раздумий. Том Риддл, несомненно, был настоящим змеем-искусителем, переманившим на свою сторону немало перспективных союзников. Подростку было немного стыдно за то, что он так легко повелся на сомнительноеобещание истребить магглов. Том Риддл нашел его слабость, умело сыграв на ней. Жаль, что Лорд принял Изара за мальчишку, готового ухватиться за подобные обещания. Риддл предположил, что его желание пролить маггловскую кровь будет расти, подталкивая к расправе над грязнокровками.

В глазах Риддла Изар представал человеком, готовым ухватиться за мечту.

К несчастью для лорда, Изар был совсем другим – рассудительным и рациональным. Его жажда убийств померкла прежде, чем он начал мыслить обдуманно. Те обещания, что вчера нашептывал ему Риддл, стали забываться, теряя соблазнительность, вместо того, чтобы подпитать его мечты, как того хотелось бы темному волшебнику.

Если бы Том Риддл знал Изара, то не предоставил бы ему времени на раздумья, а навестил бы его в день посвящения.

К радости подростка Риддл не выбрал этот путь. Изар понимал, что связываться с Темным Лордом чревато неприятными последствиями, особенно с тем Лордом, который еще никак не проявил себя в его глазах. Как он мог знать, будет ли Том Риддл стоящим повелителем? Да, волшебник наделен огромной силой, но это еще ни о чем не говорит.

Однако, отказываясь от полученного предложения, Изару нужно было не нажить себе врага.

Кроме того, он избавился бы от самой большой слабости – замучить своего маггловского недруга.

– Луи, – тихо произнес Изар, не отрывая взгляда от только что исписанного пергамента. – Подойди.

– Да, хозяин, – ответил тот. Все еще находясь под действием заклятия Империо, маггл тяжелыми шагами приблизился к столу. Изар взглянул на него с отвращением: слюна в уголке рта у Луи засохла, образовав белую корку.

–У меня для тебя будет очень важное задание сегодняшним вечером. – Изар посмотрел на свои подержанные карманные часы, – Уже через пару минут. Это будет особая честь для тебя, уж поверь мне.

Он проигнорировал бубнящий ответ Луи, сосредоточившись на повторном прочтении своего письма. Чтобы успокоить возможный гнев Темного Лорда и удержать его от скорой расправы, как только тот осознает, что Изар не явился на встречу, он решил заинтриговать Риддла. А для этого Изару пришлось поделиться несколькими любопытными фактами своей жизни, хотя он никогда не любил говорить о себе, считая это проявлением надменности и высокомерия.

_Мистер Том Риддл, _

_Я приношу извинения по поводу своего отсутствия. Несмотря на то, что Вы сильно заинтриговали меня Вашей зарождающейся Империей, сейчас я вынужден отклонить данное предложение. Я вовсе не мечтатель и не позволяю своим детским и глупым иллюзиям затуманить разум. Хотя с Вашей стороны, мистер Риддл, такой шаг был вполне ожидаемым. Пробуждая мои тайные, порочные желания, Вы провели изумительную работу; я только могу выразить свое восхищение Вашими навыками. Все люди в основном – живут мечтами, но не я. Несмотря на свой юный возраст, я – рационалист. Мне необходимо узнать больше о Вас и Ваших последователях. А пока я предпочитаю держаться на расстоянии._

_Мне всего лишь четырнадцать, мистер Риддл, и у меня впереди годы, которые я могу посвятить служению Вам. Также у меня тесные связи с министерством, поэтому метка стала бы тяжелым бременем для меня._

_В остальном, хочу заверить, что буду свято хранить Вашу тайну и словом не обмолвлюсь о Вас. _

_Изар Харрисон_

Изар скривился, глядя на письмо. На его взгляд, оно вышло по-детски незрелым.Слово «четырнадцать» моментально бросалось в глаза подобно яркому огню в ночи.

Он не чувствовал себя на четырнадцать лет и надеялся, что ведет себя по-взрослому. Было ли его письмо по-детски наивным? Он надеялся, что нет, и не желал, чтобы Том Риддл перестал относиться к нему серьезно только потому, что ему четырнадцать. Иначе мужчина бы решил, что мог легко влиять на Изара.

Проведя ладонью по волосам, он сложил пергамент, а сверху положил цепочку. До половины восьмого оставалась только пара минут.

Письмо не показывало, принял ли он какую-либо сторону. Оно умышленно не говорило об отказе, и было специально составлено таким образом, словно ему требовалось больше времени на раздумья. Что, конечно, было правдой. И он надеялся… надеялся, что Риддл оставит его в покое на время. Прочитав письмо, Лорд, вероятно, выкинет Изара из головы, если, конечно, к тому времени не посчитает себя достаточно оскорбленным, чтобы начать охоту на него.

В предстоящей войне Изару хотелось бы сохранить нейтралитет, однако он понимал, что для этого придется изрядно постараться. И все равно под конец необходимо будет определиться с тем, какую сторону выбрать.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты отдал это лично Тому Риддлу, – руки у Изара слегка подрагивали, когда он передавал Луи портключ и письмо.

Мальчик опустил глаза, когда Луи взял пергамент и цепочку. Избавляясь от парня, Изар лишал Риддла возможности воспользоваться им как средством давления на себя. Темный Лорд не мог больше обещать ему пытки и убийство маггла. Сама мысль о пытках была такой сладкой, такой соблазнительной, что стала настоящей слабостью, той самой, на которой сыграл Риддл.

Ему необходимо отделаться от Луи. И он знал только один способ, при котором подозрения не падут на него: передать маггла волшебникам, презирающих даже землю, по которой тот ступал.

Изар удивился бы, вернись Луи обратно. Или Том Риддл мог оказаться достаточно умным и понять, что подросток послал маггла в надежде, что он не вернется. Тогда мужчина вернул бы парня в приют, дабы иметь возможность влиять на Изара в будущем.

Именно такой поступок и следовало ожидать от хитроумного Темного Лорда. Если Луи вернется живым, следовательно, Риддл достаточно умен, чтобы различать малейшие нюансы и руководить людьми. Изара бы это обрадовало, но одновременно и огорчило - ведь тогда ему самому придется найти способ, чтобы уничтожить Луи.

Опустив глаза, с бешено бьющимся пульсом мальчик наблюдал, как портключ уносит маггла.

Несмотря на все тревоги, Изар знал, что принял верное решение. Он должен узнать больше о Томе Риддле и его целях для того, чтобы понять, стоит ли присягать ему на верность.

**{Death of Today}**

Сжимая досье в руках, Люциус ощущал особую гордость за успешно выполненное поручение. Одним из преимуществ занимаемой должности члена Попечительского совета Хогвартса являлось то, что она давала ему право на просмотр студенческих дел, которые сами обновлялись ежегодно по мере поступления новой информации по каждому студенту.

На следующий день после неожиданного посвящения, состоявшегося неделю назад, Люциус послал запрос на дело Изара Харрисона. Шесть дней спустя он получил разрешение. Самому ему досье было без надобности; он и так знал информацию, содержащуюся внутри. Дело запросил Том Риддл после того, как на посвящение вместо Изара Харрисона прибыл маггл. Присутствующие там Упивающиеся Смертью не поняли, что подразумевало под собой это внезапное появление. По сути, они все, в отличие от Люциуса, даже представления не имели, что ожидалось прибытие Изара.

Темный Лорд вызвал Люциуса после того, как тот проводил домой сына, которому на посвящении была выжжена на руке метка.Риддл показал Люциусу письмо подростка. Вначале Малфоя ошеломило то, что Изар раскрыл Темному Лорду свой настоящий возраст. Но затем он понял подлинную цель письма и осознал, что это был блестящий ход.

Он, как и Лорд, решил, что подросток попытался выиграть время.

Во всем остальном Темный Лорд держал свое мнение при себе, предпочитая ничего не обсуждать. Отдав краткий приказ Люциусу достать дело Изара Харрисона, Темный Лорд больше ни разу не упомянул о нем.

Что было совсем не удивительно. Мужчина всегда скрывал свои эмоции, интересы и, конечно, не выделял любимчиков. Но Люциусу хватало ума и опыта заметить нездоровый интерес Тома Риддла к четырнадцатилетнему равенкловцу. Несмотря на то, что Лорд ловко избегал данной темы в разговорах, Люциус знал, что не будь Темный Лорд заинтересован в Харрисоне, то ребенок был бы уже зверски убит за то, что так грубо отверг предложение.

Учитывая, что Темный Лорд не хотел оставлять в покое замкнутого магглорожденного подростка, Люциус сделал вывод, что Изар Харрисон мог быть кем–то большим для Темного Лорда, нежели простой последователь.

Но вот кем?

– Войдите! – послышался мужской голос из кабинета.

Люциус бросил презрительный взгляд на волшебников, сидящих за столами в приемной, прежде чем войти в кабинет старшего заместителя министра магии.

Тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, Люциус обвел глазами стол Темного Лорда с большой кипой бумаг и папок. Сам хозяин кабинета выводил пером изящные строчки, склонившись над каким–то документом. При этом его фальшивые очки сползли на кончик носа.

Люциус тихо кашлянул, поднимая выше папку.

– Я принес досье, которое вы запрашивали, – тягуче произнес Люциус, сгорая от нетерпения узнать, что Темный Лорд думает об этом.

– На мальчишку? – мужчина на секунду замер, а затем снова продолжил писать.

– Да, на мальчишку, – ответил спокойно Люциус.

Риддл безучастно фыркнул, указывая на стопку папок:

– Просто положи его сюда. Я, может быть, позже просмотрю.

Темный Лорд вел себя с таким безразличием, и по его виду казалось, что чтение досье просто пустая потеря времени.

– О! – понимающе протянул Люциус с притворным благоговейным трепетом и насмешливо приподнял бровь. – Ну, если у вас нет желания его смотреть, то я тогда просто верну его в архив.

Резко кивнув Темному Лорду, так и не поднявшему головы, Люциус развернулся, намереваясь уйти. Но, если он не ошибся, Темный Лорд остановит его прямо…

– Люциус, – голос Риддла был шелковистым, наполненным угрозой. – Я же сказал, что посмотрю его позже. Положи его сюда. Немедленно.

Согнав самодовольную улыбку с лица, Люциус повернулся и пошел обратно к столу. Специально стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Риддлом, Малфой положил папку прямо на только что исписанный чернилами документ.

– Мой Лорд, простите, но в ваших интересах прочитать это дело прямо сейчас. Мне его дали только на час, – понизив голос, произнес мужчина, невзирая на то, что кабинет Тома Риддла был хорошо защищен от прослушивания.

– Люциус, если бы мне нужна была твоя помощь при ознакомлении с этим досье, то я бы так и сказал.

Тем не менее, Темный Лорд все же поставил перо в чернильницу и развернулся к папке. Первым, на что взглянул Риддл, была дата рождения, указанная в самом начале досье. Как и сказал Изар, она показывала, что тому было четырнадцать, почти пятнадцать лет. Темный Лорд слегка скривил губы.

– Осмелюсь сказать, мой Лорд, – заметил Люциус, – я думал, что вас привлек потенциал, проявившийся в ребенке в столь раннем возрасте. Однако вы, кажется… разочарованы.

Он знал, что переходит все границы. В общении с этим человеком ему всегда следовало помнить, что Риддл был не только политиком.

– Люциус, если бы я хотел, чтобы ты узнал, _почему_ я разочарован возрастом мальчишки, я бы поделился этим с тобой, – язвительно ответил Риддл, пристально взглянув на мужчину зачарованными карими глазами. – Следи за языком и знай свое место, Люциус. Меня совсем не впечатляет твоя наблюдательность.

Люциус склонил голову, уставившись в первый лист досье. Как и большинство дел студентов, папка Харрисона не была толстой. И все же Малфой увидел незамеченную раньше цветную фотографию. Только кончик ее, которой выглядывал из–под низа. Уголки его губ опустились от досады.

Риддл перевернул страницу, разглядывая оценки по СОВам.

– Лучшие отметки для ребенка его возраста. Полагаю, результаты этих экзаменов позволили ему закончить экстерном пятый курс?

– Да, его отметки оказались выше, чем у студентов–пятикурсников, – поспешил кивнуть Люциус_._ – Он поистине гений. Тем не менее, он предпочитает держаться в тени. Весьма любопытный случай, учитывая, как магглорожденные жаждут признания в волшебном мире. Драко говорил мне, что Изар ни с кем не сблизился в школе.

– По мне, он не похож на спесивца, – задумчиво проговорил Том, переворачивая страницу. Следующим оказался лист с той самой фотографией. Люциус встрепенулся, отмечая, что это стандартная фотография министерских работников для установления их личности.

– Он работает в Министерстве? – с удивлением спросил Малфой.

Этот документ был новым в досье. Его не было в конце учебного года, когда Люциус внимательно просматривал личное дело из-за результатов СОВ.

Малфой посмотрел на снимок. На нем Изар Харрисон стоял, держа в руках на уровне груди идентификационный номер. Стандартные министерские фотографии были похожи на те, что делают в Азкабане, просто один в один. Затемненный задний фон и черная мантия только подчеркивали бледное лицо. Люциус поймал себя на том, что не может оторвать взгляд от тонких черт лица Изара, любуясь им сейчас, без страха быть уличенным в этом.

Люциус готов был отстаивать свои подозрения в том, что Изар Харрисон не был грязнокровкой. Для волшебника с загрязненной кровью тот был слишком красивым, слишком необыкновенным. Черты его казались изумительными, поразительными. И Люциус не укорял себя за то, что разглядывал лицо равенкловца. Нет. Малфой всегда обожал все красивое. Не было ничего зазорного в том, чтобы им любоваться.

И, если бы он не знал ничего_,_ то сказал бы, что Изар Харрисон удивительно похож на…

– Департамент тайн, – тихо произнес Темный Лорд, постукивая пальцами по фотографии и разглядывая наклейку департамента, прикрепленную ниже идентификационного номера. – Объясни мне, Люциус, каким образом ты умудрился пропустить тот факт, что мальчишка в возрасте четырнадцати лет работает Безликим?

От тяжелого взгляда Темного Лорда Люциус непроизвольно отступил назад.

– Мой лорд, я не знал. А разве это не незаконная эксплуатация детского труда? Изар Харрисон – несовершеннолетний ребенок без опекуна, по закону он не имеет права работать.

Риддл положил снимок на место, переводя сердитый взгляд с Люциуса на усмехающегося подростка. В течение долгого времени Темный Лорд молчал, рассматривая лицо Изара.

– Весьма дельное замечание, Люциус, – медленно проговорил мужчина. – Если эту информацию обнародовать, то министерство окажется в очень затруднительном положении. Однако я не пущу ее в ход на данный момент, а использую себе во благо.

– Каким образом? – поинтересовался Люциус, наблюдая, как Темный Лорд почти любовно провел указательным пальцем по щеке Изара.

– Возможностей масса, Люциус. У меня уже есть один шпион среди Безликих. Так почему бы не быть второму? – легко вздохнув, Темный Лорд захлопнул папку с делом Изара Харрисона. – С другой стороны, должна же быть какая-то веская причина тому, что Безликие взяли к себе на работу ребенка, – Том Риддл взглянул на Люциуса, приподняв бровь.

– Мой промах, что не разузнал все о мальчишке, прежде чем предложил стать моим последователем. Теперь я понимаю, что имею дело с ребенком, хоть и не обычным. Он думает и ведет себя как взрослый человек, но все же нельзя забывать, что он всего лишь ребенок.

– Вы все еще хотите привлечь его на свою сторону? – спросил Люциус, понимая логику Темного Лорда. Настоящие гении очень редки. Том Риддл был бы дураком, не воспользуйся такой возможностью. – Или вы считаете, что Дамблдор с Министерством уже наложили свои лапы на него?

– Не думаю, что Изар легко последует за кем–либо. Я больше представляю его как немногословного лидера с армией из самого себя. Он – одиночка. Очень редкое явление в наше время, – Риддл передал Люциусу досье, упрямо поджав губы. – Но я уверен, что смогу поймать мальчишку на крючок.

– Я верю, что вы на это способны, – быстро кивнув, Люциус взял папку.

– Напомни-ка мне еще раз, Люциус, почему ты так заинтересован в этом ребенке? – задумчиво прищурил глаза Темный Лорд.

Тихо кашлянув, Малфой задрал подбородок:

– Он притягивает меня, мой Лорд, – правдиво ответил он. – Так же, как и вас.

– Для твоего же благополучия, мой друг, надеюсь, что не так, как меня, – мрачно усмехнулся Темный Лорд, опасно сверкнув глазами.

Люциус нахмурился, неуверенный, как ответить на это Риддлу. Что же было на уме у Темного Лорда в отношенииИзара Харрисона?

– Наши планы на будущий школьный год не изменились, мой Лорд? – быстро поменял тему разговора Люциус, чувствуя, как по спине пробежала дрожь от проницательного риддловского взгляда. – Драко весьма польщен и взволнован той задачей, что вы возложили на него.

– Все по–прежнему наготове, Люциус. Однако я внес коррективы, – тонко улыбнулся Риддл.

Лицо Малфоя оставалось бесстрастным, хотя он догадывался, к чему приведет данный поворот событий: Драко это совсем не понравится.

Опустив глаза, Люциус смотрел, как Темный Лорд протянул руку и указательным пальцем постучал по папке с делом Изара Харрисона. На лице Риддла появилась хищная улыбка, и с усмешкой глядя на Малфоя, мужчина произнес:

– Я хочу, чтобы _он_ был в наших планах.

**{Death of Today}**

Изар захлопнул за собой дверь, передергиваясь от неприязни. Он на три дня опоздал с изготовлением хроноворотов и закончил их только сегодня, отчего Оуэн Велдер был не в восторге: «На три дня дольше данного вам срока, мистер Харрисон. Я несколько разочарован.»

Хорошо, что это был конец недели. Завтра будет суббота, и Изару не придется сюда возвращаться. Он сможет отдохнуть в приюте… как это ни иронично. Как правило, для него отдых никогда не был связан с приютом, но равенкловец предпочел бы находиться там, чем снова создавать хроновороты в министерстве. Оуэн не сказал, что ему делать дальше, и подросток подумал, что с понедельника он может начать заниматься собственным проектом.

При этой мысли Изару захотелось вернуться туда. Но не стоило слишком обольщаться. Наверняка у Оуэна было припасено еще одно задание для него.

По крайней мере, в эти выходные ему не нужно будет беспокоиться о политике в волшебном мире.Он больше не видел Тома Риддла и ничего не слышал о нем. Луи с того вечера так и не возвращался, что сильно разочаровало Изара. Однако при этом у него словно гора с плеч свалилась. Ему больше не придется задумываться о том, каково это – следовать за настолько могущественным человеком, каким был Том Риддл.

Гордо выпрямившись, Изар уже собрался направиться к выходу из Департамента, когда его взгляд упал на зал смерти. Ему и впрямь не следовало туда заходить. Несмотря на то, что вход в этот зал ему не был запрещен, Изар все же остерегался переступать через порог, просто потому, что боялся слишком увлечься тайной Арки.

Оглядев круглый коридор, подросток приблизился к залу смерти. Быстро, не давая себе времени передумать, он положил ладонь на дверь, ожидая, когда та откроется после сличения магической подписи.

Изар замер на пороге в зал, неосознанно поеживаясь от резкого перепада температуры. Не будь освещение настолько тусклым, то он смог бы увидеть, как при дыхании изо рта вырывается пар. Чуть улыбаясь, он вошел в комнату и плавной, элегантной походкой двинулся к центру. Там, посреди квадратного зала, под слабыми тусклыми лучами падающего света возвышалась древняя арка, омываемая жутким призрачным свечением.

Наслаждаясь этим зрелищем, Изар остановился на краю огромной рукотворной впадины. Каменные ряды ступенеобразно понижались к центру, где на возвышении вздымалась Арка, прикрытая вуалью. Равенкловец предпочел не спускаться вниз, на всякий случай держась от арки на расстоянии.

Присев на корточки, Изар с жадностью рассматривал рваную черную завесу на Арке. В темноте, рассеяно поглаживая пальцами шероховатый каменный пол, он заворожено наблюдал за тем, как черная завеса тихо колышется сама по себе. Прислушайся он внимательнее, то услышал бы хриплый шепот, звучащий из Арки. На его взгляд, та выглядела совершенно потрясающе. Она вызывала в нем приятный озноб и неистовое желание разгадать тайну этого произведения старинной архитектуры.

Остальная часть помещения была погружена во мрак, и Изару пришлось надолго отвести взгляд от Арки для того, чтобы сравнить зал смерти с залом суда, который он видел во время ознакомительной прогулки по министерству. Такие же многочисленные каменные скамейки, расположенные по всему периметру рядами спускались к центру.

В зале царили покой, тишина и холод.

– Красиво, правда?

Изар вскочил, с удивлением увидев женщину, сидящую на одной из скамеек, ведущих к Арке. Он так увлекся, даже не оглянувшись по сторонам, чтобы проверить, есть ли здесь кто-то еще.

Изар замер, разглядывая хрупкую, с длинными рыжими волосами и белоснежной кожей женщину. Он сразу отметил, что не будь она столь худой и осунувшейся, то наверняка бы считалась красивой. В невероятно тонких руках она держала свиток. Выпирающие на запястьях кости только подчеркивали, что женщина была неимоверно худой. Похоже, что она не думала о себе. Она, конечно, не была неопрятной, но казалось, что ее менее всего волновало то, как она выглядела.

Тусклые волосы, свисающие безжизненными прядями вокруг изможденного лица, притягивали внимание к печальным глазам. Плотно сжав губы, она так же внимательно смотрела на него.

– Да, красиво, – тихо ответил Изар, ощущая, как голос разносится по всему залу. – А вы, полагаю, работаете здесь?

Ее магия не была особенно сильной или потрясающей – ему встречались намного лучше этой, и все же она казалась каким–то образом знакомой.

Женщина слабо улыбнулась, почти с жадностью окидывая его взглядом с головы до ног.

– Ты прав, – она быстро отвернулась.

Изар, глядя на профиль женщины, заметил, что её лицо дрогнуло. Она выглядела полностью опустошенной депрессией. Секунду спустя ведьма снова повернулась к нему с каменным выражением лица.

– Я – Лили Поттер, а ты, должно быть, Изар Харрисон.

Это не было вопросом. И Изар не удивился, что она знала его. В конце концов, многие Безликие знали о его появлении здесь раньше, чем он приступил к работе.

– А ваш муж? Джеймс? Кажется, он аврор?

Изар смутно припоминал, что читал что-то о Джеймсе Поттере. Вроде бы, он был честным волшебником, сумевшим поймать немало темных магов за свою короткую карьеру.

– Да, аврор.

Изар заметил, что женщина старалась не встречаться с ним взглядом.

– А я, как ты уже понял, специализируюсь на темных знаниях. Я так понимаю, что ты тоже? – спросила она, чуть помедлив, так, словно бы не желала знать ответ. – Не многие люди, а тем более дети, посчитали бы зал смерти красивым местом.

Изар неопределенно хмыкнул, отвернувшись к Арке.

– Меня интригует Арка. Надеюсь, что когда-нибудь смогу исследовать ее.

Удивительно, но с Лили Поттер было легко разговаривать. Нет, он не был в восторге от нее или от беседы, но она ему не мешала. Возможно, просто потому, что дело происходило в зале смерти – в месте, источающем умиротворение.

Лили встала со скамьи, засовывая несколько пергаментных свитков в сумку. Закинув ремень на плечо, женщина направилась к выходу:

– Может быть, я смогу переговорить с Оуэном Велдером о твоем переводе сюда, – в ее тоне улавливалась легкая неуверенность, будто она сама не верила в то, что предлагала ему. – Ты ведь здесь только на лето?

Это выглядело так, словно Лили Поттер делала ему одолжение. При этом ей пришлось бы провести с ним только несколько недель, а затем она забыла бы про него.

Изар слегка прищурился. Его не устраивало, что с ним обращаются как с ребенком.

– Благодарю вас, миссис Поттер, но думаю, я вынужден отказаться. Если у меня возникнет желание поработать здесь, то я подойду к мистеру Велдеру сам.

Окинув ее холодным взглядом и кивнув на прощание, подросток покинул зал смерти.

Право же!

Похоже, что Лили Поттер, как и все остальные взрослые, считала его недостойным работать Безликим и иметь доступ к ценным знаниям. Независимо от того, насколько блестяще он учился, никто не желал воспринимать его всерьез. Все думали о нем лишь как о недоразумении.

В один прекрасный день Изар всем докажет, как они ошибались.

**{Death of Today}**

Вернувшись в приют, Изар понял, что нормальная жизнь ему вовсе не грозит.

Стоило подростку только войти, как к нему сразу же подбежал мальчишка лет десяти_._ Изар с презрительной усмешкой взглянул на маггла.

– Изар! – с сияющими глазами воскликнул ребенок. – Луи вернулся!

Подросток резко замер, напрягшись.

Неделю назад почти все в приюте всполошились, когда Луи пропал. Полиция искала его, но возвратилась ни с чем. Тогда Изар посчитал, что Риддл убил Луи. Но, похоже, он ошибся.

– Он был весь в крови и едва мог идти! – затараторил мальчишка, захлебываясь от волнения. – А мужчина дал мне это. Он наказал передать это тебе.

Мальчишка сунул скомканную бумагу под нос Изару. Пульс подростка резко участился, когда он взял мятый листок и медленно развернул его. Там изящным почерком было написано только три слова.

_«Быть по сему»._

Изар нахмурился, но все же его сердце замерло в радостном предвкушении. Темный Лорд все-таки оказался достаточно хитроумным, чтобы понять, что Изар попытался избавиться от своей слабости самым легким способом. В глазах равенкловца авторитет мужчины поднялся на пару ступеней.

И, несмотря на то, что это послание из нескольких слов таило в себе гораздо больше, Изар твердо знал одно:

Темный Лорд уж _точно_ не забыл про него.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5**

Пальцы Изара тряслись, со лба градом катился пот. Он полностью сконцентрировался на предмете, с которым работал, не замечая ничего вокруг.

Изар недовольно засопел – стекло никак не хотело принимать нужную форму. Казалось, всякий раз, когда он пытался сопоставить размеры, они менялись, что приводило к невозможности слить стекло с другим материалом. Надо признать, что его изобретение было просто уродливым. Но он не был дизайнером, и это – лишь «пробный шар». Все что имело значение – магия, заключенная внутри этого… нечто. По форме оно даже не походило ни на шар, ни на куб – это было что-то среднее между ними и имело несколько острых углов.

Изар замер, поймав отражение жадных глаз в куске стекла, который держал в руке. Ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы узнать смотрящего на него человека. Он тут же выронил зачарованное стекло из ослабевших рук, с ужасом наблюдая, как оно падает и разбивается на его рабочем столе.

Оно разбилось. Разбилось, а не взорвалось, как этого ожидал Изар. Он нахмурился, с недовольством оглядывая стеклянные осколки. Это, черт возьми, должно было взорваться, вложи он внутрь стекла нужное количество магии.

Изар со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы и, медленно повернувшись, взглянул со смесью раздражения и удивления на Тома Риддла.

Тот надменно посмотрел на него.

– Мистер Риддл, – произнес Изар спокойно, хотя легкое раздражение проскальзывало в его тоне. – Что… что привело вас сюда?

Первоначально он хотел выяснить у Темного Лорда, каким образом тот узнал, что Изар работает здесь Безликим, но ведь это было совершенно очевидным, стоило только подумать об этом. Риддл был вторым человеком в Министерстве и имел доступ к любым министерским документам, каким только пожелает.

Раздражение стало проходить, но ему на смену пришло подозрение, заставляющее насторожиться. Что именно задумал Темный Лорд? Когда Луи, его детский мучитель, на прошлой неделе вернулся в приют с запиской, Изар понял, что еще услышит о Темном Лорде. И вот, как этого следовало ожидать, Риддл явился собственной персоной.

Хотя Изар даже представить не мог, что их вторая встреча состоится именно здесь…

В течение долгого времени Риддл хранил молчание. Вначале он с легким интересом кинул взгляд на разбившееся изобретение Изара. Затем принялся разглядывать лицо юного изобретателя, уделяя этому осмотру больше внимания.

– Твой обеденный перерыв начнется всего через пару минут, так ведь?

Какой голос! Такой глубокий, сильный и чересчур самодовольный. Но так и должно было быть. Ведь это голос истинного лидера, набирающего силу Темного Лорда.

Изар поджал губы, укладывая на место свои инструменты. Все равно от них оказалось мало толку.

– Я не планировал сегодня делать перерыв на обед, сэр, – сказал подросток со всем уважением. Темный Лорд вызывал в нем чувство благоговейного трепета, хотя Изар ни перед кем не показал бы благоговение или покорность, но к такому могущественному человеку, как Том Риддл, он постарался проявить уважение. Не оказывая должного почтения, он только нажил бы себе проблем и репутацию безрассудного человека.

Окружавшие их Безликие прервали свою работу при появлении незнакомца. Но оценивающе взглянув на него и признав в нем заместителя министра, они снова вернулись к своим занятиям.

Риддл приподнял бровь.

– Думаю, что вам все же стоит воспользоваться обеденным перерывом, мистер Харрисон. Мне будет очень приятно провести его вместе с вами.

Несмотря на слащаво-вежливый тон, это был приказ. Изар тихо вздохнул и плавно поднялся со скамьи. Возможно, перерыв пошел бы ему на пользу. Ему необходимо выяснить почему, когда стекло разбилось, не было даже слабого взрыва. Заклинание, которое он наложил, должно было сработать при падении. Однако этого не произошло.

Изар последовал за Риддлом к выходу из Департамента Тайн. Безликие все еще работали за своими столами, когда он прошел мимо них. Их изобретения выглядели в тысячу раз лучше, чем его собственное. Изару было любопытно узнать, над чем работают его коллеги и каково назначение их изобретений. Но существовало строгое правило: не разглашать сведения о своей работе. Безликие никому не распространялись о своей работе и не расспрашивали о ней друг друга в целях сохранения секретности.

Ни единая душа не представляла, чем именно занимались Безликие, за исключением нескольких избранных человек в Министерстве. И даже те знали только в общих чертах. Так было и так должно было оставаться всегда.

Подойдя к лифту Риддл, потянувшись к Изару, накинул ему на голову капюшон мантии.

– Не открывай лицо, – тихо проговорил Темный Лорд, когда к ним подошел незнакомый волшебник.

Волшебник, зашедший вместе с ними в лифт, без стеснения рассматривал их. Заинтересованным и оценивающим взглядом он изучал рабочую мантию Изара. Естественно, все волшебники были любопытны по отношению к Безликим. И Изар мог посочувствовать им. Любопытство – не самое лучшее чувство, особенно для людей, подобных Изару, которых жажда знаний будет сводить с ума до тех пор, пока не будет удовлетворена.

– Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо?

Изар взглянул на Риддла. Выражение лица Темного Лорда было бесстрастным. Был ли он рассержен? Хотел ли он убить Изара за то, что тот отказался от метки? Трудно было сказать. Единственное что успокаивало – это магия волшебника. Сегодня она была спокойной и умиротворенной. Соблазняющей, как и всегда, но не сердитой.

– Настолько хорошо, насколько это могло бы быть, – тихо ответил Изар, переводя взгляд на незнакомца в лифте. Тот вежливо кашлянул в кулак и отвернулся от Изара с легким румянцем на щеках.

Изар поджал губы от демонстрации неприкрытого любопытства. У некоторых людей нет даже понятия о такте.

После долгих минут лифт остановился на первом этаже. Изар в сопровождении Риддла вышел из лифта; на фоне высокого волшебника он казался совсем коротышкой.

– Уж не взыщи, Изар, за их назойливое внимание. Не так часто они видят Беликих на первом этаже, да еще таких невысоких.

Это была подколка?

Прищурив глаза, Изар взглянул на Риддла. Уголки губ мужчины изогнулись, показывая, что и Темный Лорд обладал чувством юмора. Кто бы мог подумать?

– Ну да, конечно, ведь Безликие укорачиваются из-за отсутствия солнечного света, который мы не видим, работая в глубинах подземелья, – сухо ответил Изар, иронизируя над типичным видением Безликих министерскими работниками. Откровенно говоря, большинство волшебников верили, что Безликие были отшельниками, предпочитающими жить в подземельях вдали от общества.

Риддл едва различимо усмехнулся. Они миновали министерскую столовую.

– Надеюсь, ты не против, если мы пообедаем не в министерстве, – произнес Риддл, заметив вопросительный взгляд Изара.

Тон не предполагал возражения, даже если бы Изар хотел остаться в министерстве.

В ответ подросток только напрягся.

Как только они вышли из министерства на прохладный воздух улицы, мужчина наклонился к Изару, дыханием щекоча чувствительную кожу подростка.

– Не волнуйся, я не убью тебя, – с этими словами Риддл обхватил Изара за плечи, прижав к себе.

И прежде, чем Изар смог это понять, они уже аппарировали в неизвестном направлении.

Изару потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя после этого. Он почти повис в крепком объятии Риддла, всеми силами борясь с тошнотой, подкатывающей к горлу. Содержимое желудка просилось наружу, но вряд ли это было хорошей идеей, чтобы украсить стильные кожаные ботинки Темного Лорда остатками своего завтрака.

Как только голова прояснилась, Изар осмотрелся вокруг. Вместо того, чтобы появиться перед толпой восторженных последователей Тома Риддла, готовых убить Изара, подросток с облегчением увидел, что они оказались рядом с маленьким кафе.

– Когда-нибудь обедал в Лорен МакЛин? – поинтересовался Риддл, скользнув рукой с плеч Изара ему на талию.

Не привыкший к тому, чтобы до него дотрагивались или гладили, Изар замер от прикосновения. Однако он ничем не показал свою неприязнь.

– Нет, я… Обедать в кафе для меня настоящая роскошь, тем более в кафе, где, похоже, сервируют блюда на золотых тарелках, – сказал он, окидывая взглядом золотые ложки на покрытых шелковыми скатертями столах.

И точно: золотые! Что, волшебному обществу больше не на что потратить деньги? Ах, да! На министерские балы, которые обходятся в круглые суммы.

-Тогда считай это подарком на день рождения, – не задумываясь, произнес Риддл, кивнув официантке при входе. Та расплылась в любезной улыбке при виде Тома Риддла, который миновал длинную вереницу ожидающих посетителей. Увидав, кто прошел вне очереди, никто даже не пожаловался.

Изару было несколько непривычно, что они прошли мимо ожидающих посетителей. Он никогда не пользовался особыми привилегиями, и его никогда не обслуживали вне очереди. И уж конечно у него никогда не было собственного столика в таком популярном стильном кафе, как у Риддла.

Риддл подвел его к уединенному столику, скрытому в тени большой каменной колонны, в дальнем углу кафе.

– Подарком на день рождения? – переспросил Изар, не вполне понимая, куда клонит мужчина.

Изар остановился чинно возле кресла, дожидаясь пока свое место не займет более важная персона. Риддл усаживаясь, усмехнулся, заметив это.

– Именно, – мужчина жестом предложил Изару присесть, разглядывая его озадаченное лицо.

– Ты же не забыл о своем дне рождения? – с веселым удивлением спросил Риддл, но все же в его тоне проскальзывали легкие нотки горечи.

Сев за стол, Изар положил шелковую салфетку на колени. Он читал о правилах этикета за столом во время обеда с влиятельными людьми, но сегодня впервые ему пришлось применить их на практике.

– Сказать по правде, сэр, я даже и не думал о нем.

И это была правда. Он совершенно забыл о своем дне рождения. Он никогда не был для него особой датой, тем более что его никто ни разу не поздравил. Никто даже не интересовался, когда у него день рождения.

Том Риддл был первым человеком, поздравившим его с днем рождения.

– И чем… – Том Риддл прервался, чтобы наклониться вперед и отодвинуть капюшон Изара. Тяжелая ткань, соскользнув с головы подростка, мягкими складками упала ему на плечи.

– Чем ты тогда так поглощен? – спросил Риддл, с увлечением рассматривая Изара.

Подошла официантка, и Изар воспользовался этим, чтобы отвернулся от внимательного взгляда Риддла. Нельзя сказать, что она им помешала. Быстро поставив по чашке горячего чая перед мужчиной и Изаром, официантка удалилась. Глядя ей вслед, подросток обдумывал, как вести себя с Томом Риддлом. Он готов был признать, что не имеет опыта в искусстве общения и хитроумных игр с заместителем министра. Вот Темный Лорд – другое дело!

Что он ощущал сейчас, когда Риддл встретился с ним снова? Изар признавал, что был слегка польщен, как и любой человек на его месте, удостой Темный Лорд того своим вниманием, даже после отказа от метки. Весьма удивительно, что Риддл, не рассердился из-за этого.

– Среди всего прочего, своей работой, – рискнув взглянуть на Риддла, он поймал взгляд его зачарованных карих глаз.

Том Риддл, в облике шестидесятилетнего политика выглядел безобидным. Конечно, он был влиятельным и могущественным, но не казался таким греховно красивым и притягательным. Его истинный облик в большей степени приводил Изара в трепет.

– Ах да, твоя работа, – на лице Риддла промелькнула усмешка. – Безликие… Охотно признаю, что я был поражен, когда узнал о твоей работе во время каникул. Скажи мне, – Риддл наклонился вперед с сосредоточенным взглядом, – каким образом ты оказался среди Безликих?

Риддл выглядел достаточно заинтересованным.

Изар не привык, что взрослые уделяли ему такое пристальное внимание. Но потом он вспомнил, что Риддл был лидером, способным полностью контролировать себя и свои эмоции. Риддл был великолепным актером.

И несмотря на то, что многие считали Изара необщительным, неловким подростком, они не сознавали, что он также великолепно играл на людях.

Принимая невозмутимое выражение лица, Изар криво улыбнулся.

– Они связались со мной после сдачи экзаменов по СОВам, – сдержанно ответил он, прекращая улыбаться после того, как заныли мышцы лица. Он не привык к выражению позитивных эмоций. Улыбки, улыбочки, ухмылки… они все давались ему с трудом.

– Директор Дамблдор знает о моей службе в Министерстве. Он разговаривал со мной о работе в Департаменте Тайн и разрешил работать там только в летнее время.

Лицо Риддла слегка потемнело.

– Он что-то вроде твоего опекуна? – с задумчивым видом спросил он.

Изар прищурил глаза, прокручивая вопрос в голове.

– В каком-то роде, думаю, что да. Он подписывает мое разрешение для похода в Хогсмид, а также улаживает все мои проблемы с Министерством. Но больше нас ничего не связывает.

Изар дотянулся до чашки с чаем, нерешительно обхватывая пальцами горячий фарфор. Он обдумывал свой вопрос и решил задать его с прямолинейной честностью.

– Можно мне спросить вас кое о чем, сэр?

Отпивая глоток чая, Риддл спрятал улыбку за чашкой, оценивающе глядя на Изара.

– Да, можешь, – тихо разрешил он.

– Если я все правильно понимаю, вы совсем недавно узнали о моем возрасте и работе Безликим, и мне любопытно… что же изначально заинтересовало вас во мне. С чего вы решили, что, несмотря на то, что я – грязнокровка, я стал бы стоящим последователем?

Потянувшись, Том Риддл поставил чашку на стол, с удивлением поинтересовавшись:

– И почему ты решил, ребенок, что твой статус крови имеет какое-либо значение?

Изар тихо фыркнул, изогнув губы в подобии улыбки:

– – Простите, сэр, но Драко Малфой не слишком уж хорош в искусстве намеков. Полагаю, что он и его семья – приверженцы Темной стороны, как следствие того, что они – чистокровные. Он и еще несколько слизеринцев порой смотрят на меня с пренебрежением. Я только могу предположить, что вы подобны им. Вы не любите магглов, и, следовательно, всего, что с ними связано. Я, порожденный двумя магглами, в глазах чистокровных считаюсь человеком очень низкого уровня.

Окинув взглядом кафе, Изар склонил голову, продолжая разговор:

– Также я читал о Геллерте Гриндельвальде, который, как и вы, ратовал за чистоту крови, ненавидел магглов и не слишком жаловал магглорожденных, – Изар расстроено кашлянул, не в силах добиться от Риддла какой-либо эмоции. – Поэтому простите, что я заинтригован вашим вниманием. Можно подумать, что вы внимательно изучаете меня.

Риддл усмехнулся понимающе:

– Ты был обделен вниманием всю свою жизнь, Изар. И сейчас, я уверен, ты чувствуешь неловкость из-за моего интереса, ведь это так? – не дожидаясь ответа, Риддл продолжил. – Как бы там ни было, это твои глаза и походка, помимо всего прочего, привлекли меня к тебе.

– Моя походка? – переспросил Изар, ошеломленый ответом.

Прежде чем он успел расспросить мужчину дальше, к ним учтиво приблизился официант.

– Добрый день, мистер Риддл и молодой человек. Чем могу быть вам полезен?

В его тоне звучала глубочайшая почтительность. Изару было чуждо, чтобы к нему относились с подобным уважением, которое сегодня было явно из-за того, что он был вместе с довольно «дружелюбным» и известным политиком.

– Не возражаешь, если я сделаю заказ? – не задумываясь, спросил Риддл Изара. – Думаю, что моя интуиция меня не подведет в том, что тебе понравится больше всего.

Ох уж этот взгляд….

Коротко кивнув, Изар отвернулся от Риддла, разглядывая более безопасный объект – ожидающего официанта.

Изар не стал бы отрицать, что рядом с Томом Риддлом он испытывал чувство уязвимости. Взгляд мужчины был всегда насмешливым, и в тоже время почти хищным и голодным. Изару не приходилось до этого быть в центре чьего-то внимания.

Для всех он был пустым местом, но только не для Тома Риддла.

Такое внимание сбивало его с толку, ведь это была их третья встреча. Всего лишь третья встреча! И как кто-то, с кем он ни разу не встречался, мог заставить его быть настолько настороженным?

"Это же очевидно, – думал Изар, – ведь это – чертов Темный Лорд, мастер обаяния и очарования, он был рожден с подобным мастерством".

– Поджаренную куриную грудку с моцареллой, – уверенным тоном произнес Риддл, и Изар прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы спрятать довольную ухмылку. Он _ненавидел_ цыплят. Да и вообще он не очень-то любил мясо. Просто здорово, что попытка Темного Лорда угадать его предпочтения с таким треском провалилась!

– … для меня, – с самодовольным видом продолжил Том Риддл. – И вегетарианскую лазанью для моего гостя.

Изар бессильно опустил руку, словно она разом потяжелела и стала весить тонну. Веселье испарилось. С серьезным и решительным видом Изар смотрел невидяще в эти зачарованные самодовольные глаза. Где-то на грани сознания он отмечал что официант, кивнув, отошел от их столика; что вокруг них слышался мелодичный звон столовых приборов; что приглушенные неразборчивые голоса, подобно ритмичной музыке, плыли по кафе: низкие мужские сливались с высокими женскими.

Но для Изара все это перестало существовать. Все, кроме Риддла, на которого он решительно смотрел.

– Вы – легилимент, – мрачно заявил Изар, неосознанно настораживаясь. Он ненавидел легилиментов. Ему никак не давалось это искусство, и он стал завидовать волшебникам, которые преуспели в нем. И Дамблдор, и Северус Снейп были весьма искусны в ментальных науках. Изар всегда удивлялся, каким образом они развили в себе эти таланты.

– Да, – согласился Риддл, без страха признавая это. – Но если честно, должен признаться, что не из твоих мыслей я узнал, какую еду ты предпочитаешь. Уверяю тебя, что я совсем не мягок, когда вхожу в чье-либо сознание. Я наслаждаюсь, причиняя людям ослепляющую боль.

Темный Лорд улыбнулся, сверкнув зубами, и, несмотря на это садистское заявление Изар немного расслабился.

И все же он смотрел на Риддла с легкой смесью недоверия и заинтересованности. Если бы он попросил обучить его Легилименции или даже Окклюменции, было бы это нахальным поступком? Да, наверное, особенно учитывая, что он отказался принять метку.

– Возвращаясь к нашему изначальному разговору, – продолжил Риддл, – вначале я обратил внимание на твою походку. Никогда не видел ничего подобного. В каждом твоем шагесквозит ненависть и уверенность в себе. Малосочетаемые качества. Но при этом – поражающие и интригующие. Должен признать, что ты держишь себя достойно, хотя я удивляюсь твоими внутренними демонами.

При этом признании Изар покраснел до кончиков ушей. Он даже и не предполагал, что эмоции человека могут отражаться на походке. Хотя, возможно, застенчивость, но никак не те чувства, о которых сказал Риддл.

– А как насчет «всего прочего»? – смущенно кашлянув, спросил Изар, поправляя лежащие возле него вилки. – Вы сказали, что было еще что-то, что привлекло вас во мне.

– Да, сказал, – подтвердил охотно Риддл.

Изар ожидал, что мужчина добавит что-нибудь к своим словам. Но тот молчал, маленькими глоточками попивая чай.

– Я… – прищурился Изар.

– Изар, я собираюсь сделать тебе предложение и надеюсь, что ты достаточно умен, чтобы принять его.

Внезапно хитрый и обаятельный Том Риддл пропал. Ему на смену пришел Темный Лорд.

Как ни странно, но Изару легче было общаться с угрожающим Темным Лордом, чем с обаятельным Томом Риддлом. Он знал, как надо вести себя с Темным Лордом, а подтрунивающий, обаятельный политик ставил его в тупик.

Но неожиданно для Изара Темный Лорд потянулся через стол, и, взяв его за руку, предостерегающе сжал.

– Хотя я и считаю твои действия, которые ты предпринял, чтобы избежать моей метки, забавными, я также нахожу эту ситуацию оскорбительной. Только потому, что ты достаточно заинтересовал меня, я хочу предложить тебе то, что не предлагал никому.

Изар мог бы поклясться, что истинные багровые глаза Риддла просвечивают сквозь зачарованные карие.

– Сегодня состоится еще одно посвящение. Я позволю тебе прийти на него, чтобы получить представление о моей армии и моей власти. От тебя сегодня не потребуется принимать метку, я дам тебе шанс наблюдать.

Все не могло быть так просто, Изар знал, что-то должно быть что-то еще. Его лицо оставалось бесстрастным, но сам он полностью сосредоточился на угрожающих словах Риддла.

Мужчина сильнее сжал тонкое запястье Изара.

– Однако больше выбирать будет не из чего. Ты или примешь метку до начала учебного года, или станешь моим врагом, – дернув подростка за запястье, Риддл подтащил его к себе поближе. Наклонившись почти вплотную к Изару и щекоча дыханием шею, он прошептал:

– Это оборотная сторона моего внимания. Внимания Темного Лорда. Я не остановлюсь ни перед чем, пока моя метка не будет красоваться на твоей коже. И гарантирую тебе, что получив ее, ты не потеряешь мой интерес. Ты не станешь просто безликим последователем для меня, – мужчина умолк, медленно переводя дыхание. – И я не позволю тебе прятаться в тени, как ты это любишь.

Отпустив Изара, Риддл откинулся на спинку кресла.

Изар смотрел на Риддла, не в силах отвести взгляд. Внутренне он немного содрогался. Он предполагал, что это случится. Он выиграл неделю времени, прежде чем Темный Лорд добрался до него. Ему еще сильно повезло, что Лорд сделал ему еще одно предложение, а не смертный приговор.

Тем не менее, в предварительном посещении инициации не было необходимости. Он догадывался, что там происходит. И даже случись там ужасные вещи, которые напугали бы его до смерти, Изар знал, что назад пути уже не будет.

– Я не нуждаюсь в ознакомительном посещении, – тихо произнес Изар. – Хотя, спасибо за предложение, – добавил он с легким сарказмом, который, однако, пытался свести к минимуму. В самом деле, это было очень щедрым предложением от Тома Риддла, который явно не был милосердным Темным Лордом. – Я бы предпочел быть сразу заклейменным.

И он знал, что Риддл не стал бы возражать. Восторг мужчины по этому поводу был очень сильным. Изар даже мог ощутить, как трепещет от удовольствия магия Риддла.

Хотя у него была альтернатива – кинуться к Дамблдору и спрятаться у старика под крылышком. Но он не мог заставить себя это сделать. Он предпочел бы стать последователем Темного Лорда хотя бы потому, что был заинтересован его идеями; кроме того, Изар хотел очистить волшебный мир от магглов.

По крайней мере, Риддл преследует цели, которые Изар не боялся поддержать.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулся Том Риддл, постукивая пальцами по краю стола.– У меня для тебя есть подарок, который ты получишь после инициации. И я с нетерпением жду момента, чтобы вручить его тебе.

– Подарок? – растерянно спросил Изар. – За что?

Том Риддл искренне рассмеялся, в уголках его глаз собрались морщинки.

– Глупый ребенок! Ты уже забыл о своем дне рождения? Я желаю сделать тебе подарок.

**{Death of Today}**

**centerb{Death of Today}/b/center**

После на удивление приятного перерыва на обед Изар вернулся в Департамент тайн. Гнетущие мысли о том, что завтра он уже не будет свободным человеком, не помешали ему наслаждаться обществом Риддла.

Разумеется, то был не настоящий Том Риддл, и их общение выглядело фальшивым, наигранным. По крайней мере, так казалось Изару. Темный Лорд не мог вести себя дружелюбно со своими последователями. Они все были ниже него.

Он также пришел к выводу, что в его жизни не произойдет никаких радикальных изменений, как только он получит метку. Он по-прежнему будет тем же самым Изаром, полностью независимым и свободным, только порой ему придется откликаться на зов господина. Возможно, это создаст некоторое неудобство, но не поменяет его жизнь кардинально. Кроме того, в течение последующих двух лет он будет в Хогвартсе. Изар был более чем уверен, что Темный Лорд не будет заставлять его и других последователей сбегать из Хогвартса, чтобы посетить собрания.

Такое было невозможно организовать.

И это было страховкой Изара.

Через пару дней он вернется в Хогвартс, и несколько месяцев будет вдали от Темного Лорда.

– Не будь таким самодовольным, – послышался желчный голос.

Изар замер и медленно развернулся лицом к Безликому.

Короткие, прилизанные засаленные волосы мужчины притягивали внимание к его усталому, бледному лицу, на котором застыло безразличное, можно сказать, скучающее выражение. Изар с трудом вспомнил, что это был Августус Руквуд, работающий в Залах Времени и Планет.

– Простите, что? – холодно произнес Изар, принимая скучающее выражение лица под стать Руквуду.

Мужчина усмехнулся, показывая гнилые зубы. Он резко вскинул руку, и Изар подобрался, готовый защититься, если мужчина нападет. Но волноваться не стоило. Под его пристальным взглядом Руквуд закатал рукав мантии. На тонком и бледном предплечье мужчины чернела татуировка. В Департаменте Тайн было сумрачно, но Изар смог разглядеть череп с выползающей из его рта змеей.

– Знак Тьмы, – хрипло прошептал Руквуд. Его глаза впились в Изара, словно он пытался увидеть его насквозь. – Ты не первый, кого обхаживает Темный Лорд. Многие из нас купались в его внимании и были облагодетельствованы роскошными обедами, – Руквуд опустил рукав, прикрывая метку, заинтересовавшую Изара. – Получив этот знак, будь готов, что он про тебя забудет. Лорд увлечется новой жертвой.

Изар весь напрягся при этом замысловатом предупреждении. Он помнил, как Риддл сегодня шептал ему на ухо, что Изар не станет просто безликим последователем для него, как только получит метку. Но вот сейчас Руквуд стоял перед Изаром и опровергал эти слова.

В любом случае, для Изара это было не важно. Он обожал быть в тени. Он добивался великолепных результатов тогда, когда никто не обращал на него внимания. Он не расстроится, если Темный Лорд забудет про него после инициации. На самом деле, это звучало даже неплохо…

– А вы кажетесь не слишком довольным, – растягивая слова, произнес Изар, – Словно вы не сильно чтите Темного Лорда, что весьма странно.

Руквуд фыркнул.

– Мальчик, не пойми меня превратно, если надо – я отдам жизнь за нашего Лорда. Я просто предупреждаю тебя по-дружески, не слишком терять голову от его могущества и притягательности. Это может погубить тебя. – Руквуд замолк и, сильно прищурив глаза, посмотрел на Изара. – Чем больше я смотрю на тебя, тем сильнее ты мне кого-то напоминаешь. Напомни мне свою фамилию. Ты точно магглорожденный?

Изар замер, бросив на мужчину холодный взгляд. Он не желал заводить разговор о родителях или об их отсутствии. У него имелись подозрения насчет того, кем были его родители, и эти подозрения совсем не нравились Изару. Особенно после того, как на третьем курсе он попытался проследить свои родовые корни с помощью того зелья… Нет.

Он поморщился, отгоняя эти воспоминания. Он – магглорожденный. И точка.

– Руквуд, у тебя что, нет работы? – прервал их разговор женский голос.

Изар обернулся и взглянул на стоявшую с решительным видом Лили Поттер. Тяжелая черная мантия зрительно увеличивала ее изящную фигурку. Темно-каштановые волосы женщины, так же как и у Руквуда, были засалены. Казалось, что они оба не слишком заботились о своей внешности.

– Помяни магглорожденного… – тихо пробормотал Руквуд, взглянув на женщину с отвращением. Затем он еще раз окинул Изара внимательным взглядом, прежде чем повернуться и уйти в Зал Планет.

Лили Поттер развернулась к Изару. Подросток заметил большие темные круги под ее глазами. Он был уверен, что некогда эти глаза были ясными и живыми, но потускнели со временем. Должно быть, что-то случилось у нее в прошлом или недавно, что сломало ее. Может быть, Джеймс Поттер не был таким уж идеальным, как расписывали книги и «Пророк».

– Я и сам справился бы, – сказал Изар тихо, без резкости, но достаточно твердо, чтобы убедить ее в этом.

Плечи женщины поникли, но взгляда от Изара она не отвела:

– Я пришла попросить тебя помочь мне сегодня. Мой коллега, с которым мы работаем в Зале Смерти, заболел в конце этой недели. Я нуждаюсь в помощнике. Может быть, ты… Ты не мог бы мне помочь? Ты же интересуешься Залом Смерти. Не так уж много людей согласны находиться близко к Арке.

У Изара сразу же поменялось настроение. Когда дело доходило до исследований и экспериментов, он никогда не мог отказаться.

– Я занимался собственными экспериментами, – кратко ответил он.

Лили Поттер тепло и понимающе улыбнулась. Он улыбнулся ей в ответ, только коротко.

– Но не думаю, что могу упустить возможность поработать в Зале Смерти.

Горя от нетерпения узнать больше об Арке, Изар последовал за Лили Поттер, с легкостью забывая зловещие моменты сегодняшнего дня.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6**

Зал Смерти сегодня приводил в восторг так же, как и неделю назад. Изар упивался его атмосферой, внимательно разглядывая все широко раскрытыми глазами. Было совсем неважно то, что он находился здесь не один. Не сейчас, когда он так очарован и заинтересован Аркой.

Размеренными и неспешными шагами он спускался по ступеням к центру зала. Как только он привык к ритму ступенек, то больше не отрывал взгляд от трепещущей завесы Арки.

И тут _этой_ надо было вмешаться!

– Ты на следующей неделе возвращаешься в Хогвартс, так ведь? На пятый курс, правильно?

Изар хотел было язвительно заметить, что раз она сама знает, то есть ли смысл спрашивать? Вместо этого он глухо хмыкнул, уставившись в затылок женщины:

– Вообще-то на шестой курс, но да, я возвращаюсь в понедельник.

Прежде чем они достигли конца лестницы, она повернулась к нему с озадаченным видом. Даже в царившем полумраке Изар смог разглядеть ее растерянность.

– На шестой курс? Но я думала, тебе только что исполнилось пятнадцать лет.

Она знала, когда у него день рождения – сегодня. И все же пыталась скрыть то, что ей известна точная дата. С какой стати скрывать очевидный факт, что она совала нос в его личное дело?

Изар холодно взглянул на Лили Поттер, обошел ее и двинулся к возвышению, на котором стояла Арка. Вблизи та была еще более впечатляющей. Судя по испещренным трещинами камням, она пережила не одну эпоху.

– Я экстерном окончил пятый курс, – коротко ответил Изар, не отводя глаз от Арки. – А теперь… С чем нужно помочь? Кстати, – он повернулся к медленно приближающейся женщине, – Безликие, работающие в этом Зале, хоть что-нибудь сумели понять? На мой взгляд, вы не сильно продвинулись в исследовании Арки.

– Так и есть, – подтвердила она. – Большинство из нас не работают в зале смерти постоянно. В этом нет необходимости. Арка сама выберет того, кто достоин раскрыть ее секреты. На данный момент мы располагаем только общеизвестными фактами…– она смешалась и замолкла, когда посмотрела на подростка.

Внимание Изара было сосредоточено на Лили и на Арке, которая его почти заворожила. Хриплые, едва слышные голоса ласкали слух, волнуя и пробуждая интерес. Он нервно облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы и сделал еще один шаг к колыхающейся завесе.

– Изар… – осипшим голосом выдохнула Лили. Ее голос казался почти отчаянным, и все же в нем чувствовался намек на то, словно она ожидала и боялась подобной реакции Изара. – Пожалуйста, отойди.

Даже если бы Изар услышал ее отчаянное предостережение, он мог только смотреть и запоминать, как завеса призывно развевалась. Казалось, чьи-то пальцы гладили и ласкали завесу с обратной стороны.

Как в тумане, Изар потянулся к Арке. Даже он знал, что при любом физическом контакте с завесой, Арка затянет на другую сторону и возврата не будет. Но это не остановило его. Пальцы неуверенно коснулись обветшалой завесы, вызвав отчаянный крик Лили. На мгновение, дотронувшись до нее, Изар удивился, насколько гладкой она была. На ощупь завеса казалась тончайшим шелком, водой, струившейся между пальцев… и холодной, такой холодной…

От Арки его внезапно с силой оттащила Лили Поттер.

– О чем ты думал? – обеспокоенное лицо женщины нависло над Изаром, и он в замешательстве взглянул на нее. Впервые эти зеленые глаза выглядели такими живыми, – Ты прекрасно знаешь, какие могут быть последствия, если подойти к Арке слишком близко, – она пару раз глубоко вдохнула и, чуть помедлив, отпустила его плечи.

– Многие теряют разум перед Аркой. Они утверждают, что слышат оттуда голоса их умерших близких, зовущие пересечь барьер между жизнью и смертью. И в большинстве случаев люди поддаются уговору и уходят безвозвратно.

– Я знаю, – прошептал Изар, пытаясь привести в порядок мысли после пережитого шока.

– Но вот вопрос, – прищурив глаза, он взглянул на нее словно хищник на свою добычу. – Каким образом я смог услышать шепот, если я ни разу не сталкивался со смертью? Если я не знал тех, кто умер? И все же каким-то образом меня тянет за Арку. Как такое может быть?

– Я не знаю, – тихо произнесла она. Рыжие пряди волос упали на ее лицо, пряча глаза. Он с легкостью понял, что она лжет.

– Ложь, – прошипел Изар, сжимая руки в кулаки. – У тебя имелась какая-то причина привести меня сюда, не так ли? Но не для того, чтобы помочь тебе в работе, – Он замолчал, быстро придумывая первый подходящий ответ на этот вопрос.

– Я что-то вроде подопытного кролика для тебя? Надо признать, это блестящий план – заманить меня сюда для удовлетворения любопытства и проведения собственного эксперимента, – обвиняюще сказал он, глядя на женщину с кривой ухмылкой.

– Вон!

Внезапно ее благосклонность к нему превратилась в неприязнь. Гневно сверкая зелеными глазами, она подняла костлявую руку и указала на выход:

– Убирайся и никогда, никогда больше не возвращайся сюда.

Он шагнул ближе, глядя на нее в упор. Она была совсем немного ниже его, но он ощущал себя гигантом рядом с ее хрупким телом.

– С удовольствием, – холодно ответил Изар и, развернувшись, стал плавно подниматься по лестнице.

Путь до выхода был долог и немного успокоил его. Действительно, была большая вероятность того, что он послужил подопытным кроликом для Лили Поттер. Возможно, она захотела узнать, как влияют на людей чары, которые она наложила вокруг Арки до его прихода в зал. Но он также понимал, что, возможно, это совсем не было экспериментом. Оскорбленный вид и несдержанная реакция ведьмы после того, как он обвинил ее в том, что она использовала его, указывали на ее невиновность.

Но…

Изар взглянул на свои руки.

Это не объясняло, почему его пальцы почернели, и в них все еще чувствовалось покалывание.

**{Death of Today}**

Поднеся руку близко к лицу, Изар едва не скосил глаза на нос, рассматривая почерневшие пальцы. Расстроенный, он сидел на старом тонком матраце в своей комнате. Пружинная сетка кровати прогнулась даже под его небольшим весом, не давая Изару забыть о том, что он находился в приюте. В том положения, в котором он сидел, кончики пальцев ног едва касались пола. Ритмичный стук слышался в комнате каждый раз, когда при раскачивании ногой взад-вперед, оторванная подошва его кроссовки касалась пола.

Его внимание целиком было сосредоточено на почерневших пальцах. Они уже не были такими черными, как днем. Нет, осталось легкое потемнение, напоминающее ни что иное как ушиб. Только они не болели и не были больше холодными и онемевшими.

Дверь в комнату открылась, и Изар раздраженно вздохнул. Брентли, мальчик, который жил с ним в комнате, должен бы уже поумнеть.

– Я же сказал тебе оставить меня одного, – глухо прорычал Изар, отводя руки от лица, чтобы с негодованием взглянуть на мальчишку.

Как только его глаза привыкли к темноте, они тут же расширились, потому что он понял: вместо Брентли в комнате кто-то другой. На мгновение он задержал дыхание. Недоумение затуманило разум в тот момент, когда он пытался понять, кем же мог быть был человек, закутанный в мантию с капюшоном. И если бы он не ощутил вокруг него знакомое волшебство, то решил бы, что это незнакомец.

– Сэр, – тихо произнес Изар, выпрямляя спину и усаживаясь прямо, проигнорировав громко заскрипевшую кровать. Должно быть, Том Риддл проник в приют. – Я не знал, что Вы придете.

Это правда. Сегодня, после обеда с Риддлом, Изар сообразил, что не получил порт-ключ на инициацию. Он не знал, чего ожидать, но уж конечно не предполагал, что Темный Лорд лично придет, чтобы сопроводить его на собрание.

Сегодня Лорд держался по-другому. Так же, как в тот день, когда почти неделю назад дожидался его в приюте и всем своим видом излучал ауру власти и пугающей силы. Казалось, тьма вместе с ним заполнила комнатку, когда он отошел от двери. Сегодня вечером, прямо сейчас приятный и обаятельный политик Том Риддл полностью уступил место грозному Темному Лорду.

– Сегодня вечером я собирался приказать одному из моих людей проводить тебя ко мне, однако мои планы изменились. Я сам пришел, чтобы помочь тебе добраться до места, где будет проходить посвящение, и заодно вручить подарок. После собрания, боюсь, я должен буду покинуть Англию, поэтому у меня не будет на это времени.

Казалось, что даже голос мужчины изменился вместе с его обликом. В нем появились едва заметные шипящие нотки, придавая тону легкую пикантность.

Изар в нерешительности замер. Должен ли он встать в присутствии Темного Лорда? Или он мог остаться сидеть на кровати? Конечно, если бы он уже был последователем Темного Лорда, то, скорее всего, встал бы на колени. Но у него еще не было метки, поэтому Изар решил просто встать со своего жалкого матраца.

Да. Конечно. Его день рождения. И почему он постоянно забывает о нем?

– Вам не нужно мне ничего дарить. Обед в качестве подарка был более чем…

Он замолчал, глядя, как Темный Лорд увеличивает какой-то предмет, вытащенный из кармана. Большую книгу, завернутую в ткань. По-паучьи длинные пальцы Волдеморта развернули ткань, показывая фолиант в темном кожаном переплете с тисненными тусклым золотом страницами.

– Это же… – потеряв дар речи, Изар потянулся за фолиантом.

Но не успели его пальцы коснуться этой старинной восхитительной кожи, как запястье было довольно грубо перехвачено. Изар вздрогнул, оторвав взгляд от фолианта, и посмотрел на скрытое под капюшоном мантии лицо Темного Лорда, под которым нельзя было разобрать выражение лица. Перешел ли Изар за рамки дозволенного, потянувшись к фолианту?

– Что случилось с твоими пальцами? – спросил Темный Лорд, поворачивая запястье Изара, чтобы лучше их рассмотреть. Изар выдохнул с облегчением, снова переводя взгляд от Волдеморта к книге. К невероятно редкому и самому щедрому дару.

– Я ушиб их, – легко солгал он, даже не раздумывая, – во время эксперимента…

Изар облизнул губы:

– Это то, о чем я думаю?

Он удачно изменил тему, и Лорд отпустил его запястье.

Темный Лорд усмехнулся под капюшоном, передавая фолиант Изару:

– Если ты подумал об _«Эрудишио»_, то тогда не ошибся. Уверен, что любой равенкловец слышал о ней_._

Изар взял из рук волшебника тяжелую книгу, глядя на нее с недоверием. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы опомниться.

– Сэр, это – невероятная редкость, я… Вы уверены, что хотите отдать ее мне?

Подросток раскрыл том, перелистывая пустые пожелтевшие страницы. _«Эрудишио» _былакнигой, показывающей информацию по любому вопросу, интересующему читателя. Все что нужно было сделать, это коснуться волшебной палочкой обложки и назвать предмет, о котором хотелось узнать. И внутри фолианта страницы заполнились бы всей информацией по интересующему вопросу.

Иметь эту книгу – все равно что иметь целую библиотеку в собственном распоряжении.

Существовало только несколько копий _«Эрудишио», _и каждая стоила гораздо больше денег, чем Изар когда-либо видел в своей жизни.

Подрагивающими пальцами он гладил обложку, от которой стойко пахло кожей.

– Ты – первый, Изар, кому я захотел бы подарить этот подарок, – холодными пальцами Волдеморт схватил его за подбородок, заставляя оторвать взгляд от фолианта и посмотреть под капюшон, где, Изар знал это наверняка, горели багровые глаза. – И я надеюсь, что в свою очередь ты будешь искренне верен мне.

И вот тогда подросток понял, что это не столько подарок, сколько взятка. Волдеморт хотел добиться от него лояльности и для этого сыграл на его слабостях и интересах.

Губы Изара дернулись, и он кивнул.

– Конечно, я буду верен вам… мой Лорд, – тихо произнес он. – Спасибо за подарок. Я буду дорожить им всегда.

– Всегда, – повторил Волдеморт. Слова прозвучали задумчиво и печально. – Позаботься об этом.

Темный Лорд отнял руку от лица Изара, и от разрыва контакта у него тут же побежали мурашки.

– Пойдем, ребенок. Подходит время посвящения.

Разочарованный тем, что ему придется на время отложить фолиант, Изар бросил на него последний тоскливый взгляд. Затем он спрятал под матрац свой первый и единственный подарок на день рождения и позволил Темному Лорду взять себя за руку для аппарации.

**{Death of Today}**

Крепость была такой, какой, по мнению Изара, и должна быть. Темной, старой и холодной. Углы и потолок подернуты паутиной, едва заметной в тусклом свете. Она была настолько густой, будто плелась веками.

Проходя по жутким коридорам рядом с молчаливым Лордом Волдемортом, Изар ощущал растущее чувство тревоги. По правде говоря, он не знал, что его ожидает.

В голове вертелись вопросы: сколько людей в армии Темного Лорда? И как много из них будет присутствовать сегодня?

– Не стоит нервничать, Изар, – тихим, вкрадчивым голосом произнес Волдеморт. – Тебя не съедят.

Изар покосился на него, но тот, в свою очередь, смотрел только вперед.

– Я просто не знаю, как я должен себя вести… – он непривычно для себя запнулся на слове, заметив в конце коридора двух человек. В одном из них, несмотря на тяжелую черную мантию, Изар безошибочно признал Люциуса Малфоя. Белокурые волосы мужчины почти светились в темноте словно нимб.

Но не Люциус Малфой завладел вниманием Изара, а женщина, стоявшая рядом. Женщина, поразившая знакомыми фамильными чертами.

Черноглазая ведьма встретила его взгляд, и безумная улыбка исказила ее красивое лицо. Ее волосы, вместо того, чтобы быть уложенными в красивую прическу, лежали густой копной своенравных кудрей. И, судя по размазанному макияжу, меньше всего ее заботила внешность.

Постукивая длинным ногтем по ухмыляющимся губам, она, словно одержимая, разглядывала подростка.

Пару секунд спустя Изар понял, что остановился.

– Ну, надо же! – прошептала она хриплым голосом. Ее глаза сверкали безумным блеском. Казалось, что она не могла наглядеться на Изара. Внимательно изучая каждую его черточку, она неспешно разглядывала его с головы до ног.

– Я и не думала, что когда-нибудь увижу ублюдка, порожденного от моего пропащего кузена.

Изар застыл с бешено бьющимся пульсом. Он не желал слышать _это_. И тут, как назло, Изар увидел белокурого подростка, входящего в коридор вслед за Люциусом. Драко. Уж этот-то точно слышал слова ведьмы.

Изар всегда «держал лицо» и отдавал отчет в своих действиях. Но сейчас он был так близок к тому, чтобы лишиться самообладания именно перед теми людьми, перед которыми, как он поклялся себе, никогда не потеряет выдержку.

– Беллактрикс…, – произнес Люциус неуверенным и в то же время заинтригованным тоном. Он окинул Изара цепким взглядом, словно внезапно увидев его в новом свете.

Темный Лорд, на удивление молчаливый, не вмешиваясь, стоял в стороне.

Затем эта ведьма, Беллатрикс, снова открыла свой рот, и Изар крепко сжал кулаки, впившись в нее прищуренным взглядом.

– Когда я услышала, что Люциус упомянул о грязнокровке с именем Изар, который будет допущен в доверенный круг нашего Лорда, у меня возникли свои подозрения. Но сейчас видя эти черные волнистые волосы, серые глаза и утонченные черты Регулуса, мои подозрения подтвердились.

Лицо Изара осталось бесстрастным при этих словах, и рот ведьмы дернулся.

– Изар – довольно подходящее имя. Удивлена, что грязнокровная сучка решила последовать традициям семейства Блэков.

Она знала не только его отца, но и его мать. Глубоко вдохнув, Изар сделал шаг назад.

– Достаточно, Беллатрикс! – наконец заговорил Волдеморт, положив руку на плечо Изара. Тяжелая, она удерживала его на месте, из-за чего он не мог убежать, несмотря на желание.

Беллатрикс продолжала разглядывать его, в темных глазах не появилось и намека жалость. Изар, не в состоянии быстро собраться с мыслями, чтобы достойно ей ответить, лишь молча смотрел на нее.

– Прошу прощения, мой Лорд, но я и понятия не имела, что мальчик не знает о своих родителях, – ведьма робко подняла глаза на Волдеморта. – Думаю, мой Лорд, что у вас, как ни у кого другого, есть право это знать, ведь Регулус предал вас. Вы, в самом деле, хотите, чтобы этот незаконнорожденный и никому ненужный сын Регулуса служил вам? – она умолкла, снова скользнув мрачным взглядом по Изару, – время от времени истории свойственно повторяться. Несмотря на то, что Регулус мертв, он все еще живет в своем сыне. Я отчетливо вижу это.

– Ты, должно быть, достаточно смелая, раз предполагаешь, что Темный Лорд не способен сам принимать решения, – злобно прошептал Изар, справившись с шоком.

В его глазах появился живой блеск.

От неожиданности Беллатрикс раскрыла глаза, а затем довольно прищурилась. Но прежде, чем она смогла парировать его слова, Волдеморт встал между ними, заставляя ее и Малфоев отступить от Изара.

– Вы трое явитесь в Зал, где и должны находиться. Сейчас же! – Тон мужчины не предполагал возражений.

Малфои бросили последний взгляд на Изара и скрылись в зале.

Изар опустил глаза, ощущая дискомфорт. Не так он хотел бы узнать о своем происхождении. И, конечно, он не хотел, чтобы Малфои узнали одновременно с ним. Не говоря уже о Темном Лорде, который, превратившись в слух, не пропустил ни слова из разыгравшейся перед ним семейной сцены.

– А разве ты не хочешь узнать, мой дорогой родственник, кто твоя мать? Та, которая подкинула тебя в _маггловский_ приют после смерти Регулуса? Беллатрикс обошла Темного Лорда и опасно близко наклонилась к Изару. Он замер, не заметив, когда она успела к нему подойти. Затем, вызывая шок, ведьма коснулась губами его уха и прошептала в полнейшем восторге:

– Лили Поттер. Я знаю все это только потому, что я случайно застала их… за этой интрижкой.

Ведьма лизнула языком его ухо.

Глаза Изара расширились, и кровь отхлынула от лица.

– Круцио! – проклятье было произнесено Волдемортом с извращенной страстью и легкостью, которая достигается лишь долгой практикой. Сквозь полуприкрытые веки Изар смотрел, как его дальняя родственница упала на колени с перекошенным от боли лицом. Крик, сорвавшийся с ее губ, застыл на высокой ноте, пронзая слух.

Он сделал еще один шаг назад. Перед глазами все кружилось. В любое другое время он бы наслаждался тем, что ее пытают, но сейчас это было чересчур.

Еще пара шагов назад под пристальным взглядом багровых глаз Волдеморта…

Следующий крик Беллатрикс заставил его развернуться и быстро, чуть ли не бегом, уйти. Он не знал, куда направляется и, честно говоря, его это не волновало. Густые тени поглотили его, принося утешение и покой. Изар судорожно вдохнул, понимая, что ему не сбежать.

Ноги подкосились, и он упал на холодный пол, успев отойти на приличное расстояние от волшебников. Из последних сил Изар забился в уголок возле стены, уткнувшись лицом в колени. Трясущимися руками он обхватил и притянул их ближе, пытаясь успокоиться. Он должен быть сильным во время посвящения. Он не мог позволить Беллатрикс увидеть то, что ей хотелось бы: сломленного сироту, внебрачного сына рода Блэк.

Горло судорожно сжалось, и он снова задрожал.

На третьем курсе Изар все-таки решился исследовать наследные свойства своей крови. Он хотел узнать, кем были его маггловские родители и для этого начал готовить зелье Наследия. Оно должно было показать семейную родословную.

У него ушел на это почти целый год. Две порции зелья пришлось уничтожить, прежде чем он сварил его правильно. Снейп, конечно, заметил исчезновение ингредиентов, но ничего не сказал по этому поводу. Впрочем, это не важно.

Изар вспомнил, с напряжением смотрел на чистый пергамент после того, как закончил зелье. Там, где должно было появиться его фамильное дерево, возникло только его собственное имя: Изар Харрисон. И ничего больше. Тогда он и узнал, что не был грязнокровкой. Для него стало большим потрясением то, что один из его родителей был волшебником, причем достаточно умным, чтобы сделать его происхождение неопределяемым. Это были чары высшего порядка, те, которые мог выполнить только опытный маг.

После этого Изар все равно продолжал считать себя магглорожденным. Было больно думать, что его родители намеренно отказались от него. Они знали, что Изар был волшебником, как и то, что собираются отдать его. Зачем еще делать его происхождение неопределяемым? Ему приходила в голову мысль о том, что он – внебрачный ребенок. Позор для чистокровного волшебника, имевшего связь на одну ночь с женщиной ниже по происхождению. По всему выходило, что он был результатом случайной связи.

Поэтому было легче думать о себе как о потомке магглов.

Но сегодня… это стало для него страшным ударом. Изара не волновал его отец. Судя по тому, что сказала Беллатрикс, Регулус Блэк был мертв. Возможно, его убили по приказу Волдеморта за предательство. Изар не знал, каково мнение Регулуса по поводу жизни сына в приюте. Однако личность матери – вот, что по-настоящему поразило Изара.

Он работал с ней.

Изар изменился в лице. Он пытался изо всех сил не дать волю жгучим слезам. Еще никогда он не чувствовал себя таким одиноким, таким нежеланным. Горький смех сорвался с его губ. Плечи затряслись от усилия сдержать всхлип, который грозил вырваться наружу. Как могла мать отказаться от своего ребенка? И потом, когда они встретились спустя пятнадцать лет, сделать вид, что даже не знает его. Мерлин, это так больно.

Даже притом, что Изар гордился своей невозмутимостью, он не мог отрицать, что в этот момент ощущал в душе пустоту и боль. Бесспорно, поступок родителей глубоко ранил его.

На спину возле шеи легла рука. Изар замер. Знакомая магия окутала его, утешающим облаком силы.

– Если это как-то поможет тебе, – тихо сказал Темный Лорд, – то я сам был нежеланным ребенком.

Глаза Изара расширились, но все же он не поднял голову с колен.

– Никто не знает об этом. И я надеюсь, Изар, что это останется между нами, – рука на его шее слегка напряглась, прежде чем успокаивающе погладить спину.

– Как и ты, я вырос в приюте. Моя мать умерла при родах. А отец бросил ее сразу, как только узнал, что она – ведьма. Для отца я был отвратительным созданием, и он решил оставить меня в приюте.

Темный Лорд, лидер и идеолог борьбы за чистоту крови, сам был полукровкой. Изар посчитал, что это довольно иронично. Но он понимал мотивы мужчины.

– Вы простили его? Своего отца? – не поднимая головы, с искренним любопытством спросил Изар.

От мрачного смешка Волдеморта волосы на его шее встали дыбом.

– Нет. Я убил его, когда мне было семнадцать лет.

У Изара дернулись губы, он поднял голову и посмотрел на Риддла. Тот опустил капюшон и слегка улыбался, однако его глаза печально и внимательно разглядывали лицо подростка, на котором не появилось ни слезинки.

Уважение и почтение Изара к мужчине возросло. Со стороны Риддла это значило показать свое самое уязвимое место – признаться в своем прошлом Изару. Прошлом, на которое большинство волшебников посмотрят с презрением.

Тем не менее, даже если Изар сильно уважал Темного Лорда, он никогда не стал бы зависимым от него и никогда бы полностью не подчинился ему. То, что на руке будет его метка, не означает, что он должен стать безмозглой марионеткой.

То же самое относится и к его родителям. Они навсегда отказались от него. Он был им не нужен. Зачем тогда они нужны ему?! Он оплакал их, и делу конец. Он будет по– прежнему считать себя грязнокровкой, выкинув из головы личность настоящих родителей. Раз они не волновались о нем, то и ему подавно нет до них дела.

Изар сглотнул, почувствовав знакомую реакцию на магию Волдеморта. Слишком близко он находился к Темному Лорду, слишком остро ощущал его чересчур мощную силу.

– Возможно, я поступлю так же, – признал Изар, возвращаясь к прерванному разговору. По правде говоря, мысль о том, чтобы игнорировать мать была более привлекательна, чем убить ее. Но кто знает, что он почувствует через пару дней, когда шок пройдет полностью.

Темный Лорд усмехнулся лукаво и одобрительно прищурился:

– Рад это слышать, ребенок, – тихо произнес он, все еще поглаживая спину подростка.

– Я готов для инициации, – объявил Изар.

От долгой ласки Волдеморта он напрягся всем телом. В момент шока прикосновение Волдеморта принесло ему успокоение, но сейчас оно стало превращаться во что-то далекое от невинных поглаживаний.

– Благодарю вас, Мой Лорд, за великодушное утешение. Но уверяю вас, мне просто требовалось время, чтобы все осмыслить. А сейчас мне хотелось бы пройти инициацию.

Волдеморт медленно убрал руку.

– Тогда следуй за мной.

Лицо Темного Лорда вновь приобрело обычную невозмутимость. Он спокойно стоял, возвышаясь над Изаром, когда тот легко и изящно поднялся с пола.

– Беллатрикс, – произнес Изар, когда они относительно медленным шагом пошли по коридорам, – она же не расскажет никому, так ведь?

Темный Лорд едва заметно улыбнулся Изару, прежде чем закрыл лицо, накинув на голову капюшон.

– Поступки Беллатрикс трудно понять. Но, внебрачные дети или нет, у Беллатрикс есть чувство гордости за свой Род. Поэтому она никому не расскажет о твоем происхождении. Ей нравилось дразнить тебя, несмотря на то, что это жестоко. И она будет продолжать это делать.

Изар поморщился, отворачиваясь. До тех пор, пока она не расскажет кому-то вне _семьи_, Изар мог справиться с ситуацией. Несмотря на то, что Блэки и Малфои были одними из крупнейших чистокровных родов, Изар привык к тому, что большую часть жизни на него смотрели с превосходством только из-за его нечистой крови.

– А вы, мой Лорд, поступите так же? – спросил Изар. – Вы ведь не станете упоминать об этом инциденте снова, да? Честно говоря, я сам предпочел бы забыть его.

Это был своего рода приказ, произнесенный просящим тоном. Он должен был звучать несколько униженно, когда дело касалось Темного Лорда. Не мог же он прямо потребовать, чтобы Лорд молчал об этом.

– Этот случай уже вылетел у меня из головы, – сказал Волдеморт.

Ложь!

Изар опустил взгляд. Он понимал, что Темный Лорд не забудет. Ведь отец Изара, Регулус, предал Волдеморта. К тому же род Блэков был известен своим политическим влиянием и знаниями Темной магии.

Хотя и то и другое, пожалуй, для Изара было недостижимым.

Кроме того, Изар не думал о себе как о Блэке. Он не был тем, кто жил в рамках, установленных его родителями и предками.

Он был просто Изаром Харрисоном.

**{Death of Today}**

Люди в комнате нервно переминались с ноги на ногу.

Изар оставался неподвижен и напряжен.

Он посмотрел на трех человек, которые находились вместе с ним. Двое из них были только на несколько лет старше него, а третьему на вид было лет тридцать. У него мелькнула мысль о том, были ли они одарены бесценными подарками и роскошными обедами. Может быть, они тоже, как и Изар, услышали кусочек прошлого Волдеморта.

Изар приложил руку к животу, чувствуя легкую тошноту. Охватившие его тревога и сожаление напомнили, почему изначально он отказался от предложения Волдеморта. Он не хотел, чтобы на его руке было клеймо. Не хотел кому-то принадлежать. Это мысли подрывали его решимость, сбивая дыхание.

Однако он понимал, что у него нет выхода. Несколько часов назад у него еще было время отступить. Тогда он мог сбежать к Дамблдору и спрятаться, подобно жалкой крысе. Хотя Изар не представлял себя сбегающим. Он никогда и ни от чего не сбегал. Вместо этого он упрямо встречал трудности с высоко поднятой головой.

Ему лишь надо было напомнить себе, что в понедельник он отправится в Хогвартс, и тогда ему не придется бывать на подобных собраниях в течение целого года. А после… Мало ли что могло измениться за это время.

Все не так уж плохо….

Изар заставил себя убрать руку от живота.

После случившегося в коридоре Волдеморт привел Изара в маленькую и холодную комнату. Там Темный Лорд оставил его на милость двух своих последователей. Упивающиеся Смертью. Так назывались слуги Волдеморта. Так Изар будет зваться после того, как на его коже появится метка.

Упивающиеся Смертью заставили Изара раздеться до нижнего белья, прежде чем бросили ему тяжелую мантию. Также ему пришлось разуться вместе с тремя другими новичками, и теперь босые ноги мерзли на холодном каменном полу.

К этому моменту его кожа почти посинела и покрылась пупырышками. Он не знал, сколько ему придется еще мерзнуть с босыми ногами. Мантия, вероятно, согревала бы его, не будь она столь большой и просторной.

Изар сжал волшебную палочку в руке и заставил себя принять безразличное выражение лица, когда дверь в их комнату открылась.

– Он готов видеть вас четверых, – сказал Упивающийся Смертью в серебряной маске, сквозь прорези которой его глаза насмешливо смотрели им в след, когда они выходили из комнаты.

Изара пробрала дрожь, однако лицо его оставалось равнодушно-циничным. Он шел вторым с конца очереди и, вероятно, предпоследним он и получит метку. Метка… вот на чем он должен сконцентрировать свои мысли и узнать все о ней.

Надо признать, что он сильно ей заинтересовался. Риддл сам придумал это заклинание? И каковы, по существу, ее функции?

Эти мысли он спрятал поглубже, как только вошел в огромный холодный зал. Помещение оказалось невероятно огромным, количество людей в нем было намного больше, чем изначально думал Изар.

Толпа стояла на коленях полукругом, в центре которого находился Лорд Волдеморт. Некоторые Упивающиеся Смертью были так далеко, что Изар задумался, могли ли они хоть что-нибудь услышать из того, что происходило около Темного Лорда. Но он понял, что это было неслучайно, когда обратил внимание на их маски.

Похоже, все Упивающиеся Смертью различались между собой.

Те, которые находились в самом конце зала, носили черные маски. Таких было большинство, и они казались новичками. Другая группа носила серебряные маски – их было намного меньше.

И, наконец, самая маленькая группа, около двадцати Упивающихся Смертью, носила золотые маски. Они, преклонив колени, стояли в первых рядах полукруга, ближе всех к Темному Лорду.

Чем ближе Изар подходил к Упивающимся Смертью, тем отчетливее ощущал их магию. Однако он не думал, что внутренний круг Волдеморта состоит из наиболее могущественных волшебников. Некоторые Упивающиеся в группе были слабы магически, а некоторые, носящие черные маски, казались намного сильнее.

Должно быть, все дело в доверии и долгой безупречной службе Волдеморту.

Изар смотрел прямо перед собой, не позволяя себе вертеть головой и рассматривать собравшихся Упивающихся Смертью. Стоило признать, что у Блэков налицо было фамильное сходство. Поэтому он не удивился бы, если еще кто-нибудь из волшебников внутреннего круга признал его.

Он очнулся от раздумий, как только их группа остановилась перед Темным Лордом. Следом за пожилым волшебником в их группе, Изару пришлось встать на колени, и он склонил голову, почувствовав спиной сверлящие взгляды Упивающихся Смертью.

– Я благодарю вас всех за то, что вы пришли, – негромким голосом произнес Темный Лорд.

Изар с трудом удержался, чтобы не фыркнуть. Не было другого выбора, кроме как прийти.

– Вы решили присоединиться к достойному делу. К борьбе, которая остановит притеснения Темной магии. Придет время, и мы будем спокойно использовать Темную магию и обучать наших детей темным заклятиям в школе. Мы будем гордиться тем, что мы – Темные волшебники, забудем про стыд, – Волдеморт умело сделал паузу, заставив всех затаить дыхание. – Но мы не только вернем Темной магии всеобщее признание, мы также очистим мир от маггловской заразы. Магглы медленно, но неуклонно приносят вред нашему миру. Волшебники по праву являются превосходящим, господствующим народом. Дети волшебников не должны расти в мире магглов и, тем более, в маггловских приютах.

Изар поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Темного Лорда. И Волдеморт, даже не глядя на него, знал об этом.

– Наш мир не должен находиться под влиянием магглов, не должен оскверняться ими.

Вот теперь послышалось одобрительное бормотание Упивающихся Смертью. Их воодушевила речь Темного Лорда. Изар подумал, что они уже не раз слышали это, но энтузиазм, испытываемый Упивающимися от слов Волдеморта, еще сильнее притягивал их к нему, делал зависимыми. И так бесконечно: Темный Лорд изрекал свои идеи, разливая по залу подчиняющую разум силу, подбадривая последователей, и в ответ Упивающиеся Смертью становились еще более привязанными к нему. Более зависимыми от него. Им нужно было еще и еще.

– Мы будем бороться за наше законное место в волшебном мире. Темная магия на протяжении веков презиралась и была гонима. Волшебный мир понятия не имеет, что его ждет.

Волдеморт сел в кресло, которое скорее напоминало трон.

– Сегодня я попросил четырех волшебников присоединиться к нашей борьбе. Я считаю, что они могут принести нам пользу. И, в свою очередь, я предложу им мир без притеснений и шанс примкнуть к стороне победителей.

Волдеморт наклонил голову, растянув губы в притворной улыбке:

– Эндрю Роули.

Пожилой мужчина в их группе, подобно пресмыкающемуся зверю, на коленях пополз вперед и остановился перед сидящим Волдемортом.

– Мой Лорд, – тихо пробормотал мужчина, – Я предлагаю вам свою верность и все, чем я владею. Я прославлю ваше имя.

Изар внимательно наблюдал за Роули. Тот склонился и поцеловал подол мантии Волдеморта. Увидев это, подросток едва не фыркнул от отвращения. Он не мог представить себя делающим что-либо настолько унизительное.

Прищурив глаза, Изар смотрел, как Темный Лорд наклонился вперед и прижал кончик волшебной палочки к левому предплечью Роули.

– Морсмордр, – прошипел Волдеморт.

Метка почти обычной татуировкой выжглась на руке мужчины. Плечи Роули задрожали, и он пронзительно закричал.

Любопытство одолело Изара, и он сел на пятки. Что же это за заклинание? Должно быть, оно действовало глубже поверхности кожи, раз мужчина закричал так громко. Затрагивало ли оно нервную систему? Определенно, кожа была повреждена, и это могло быть причиной пронзительного крика. Но Изар задумался, вдруг это проникало еще глубже? В конце концов, разве не додумались бы Упивающиеся Смертью вырезать Метку, если бы они не захотели больше служить Темному Лорду? Что-то подсказывало Изару, что Волдеморт не позволил бы так легко избавиться от нее.

Она должна была затрагивать все тело целиком.

– Северус, – прошипел Темный Лорд, жестом призывая подойти Упивающегося Смертью из внутреннего круга.

Изар выпрямился, становясь выше.

Он впился взглядом в человека, который быстро приблизился к Роули и щедро нанес мазь на недавно обожженную руку.

Северус? Северус Снейп?

Изар оперся ладонями о холодный пол, всем телом подаваясь ближе к Мастеру Зелий. Он не знал, что интересовало его больше: почему Северус Снейп был Упивающимся Смертью или из чего была сделана мазь. Когда Изар вернется в Хогвартс, он обязательно поговорит с деканом Слизерина.

Он был в хороших отношениях с профессором Снейпом. Задать подобный вопрос о свойствах мази, которой тот воспользовался, было бы вполне нормальным. Возможно, Снейп мог бы помочь Изару понять свойства метки.

Снова сев на пятки, он наблюдал, как два оставшихся парня прошли вперед него, чтобы получить клеймо. При этом все они кричали, возможно, даже громче, чем мужчина. Несмотря на боль, Изар с нетерпением ожидал своей очереди получить метку и ощутить последствия клеймения. Его рвение было чисто познавательным. Он хотел разгадать тайну Метки. И он сделает все возможное, чтобы не кричать. Он не может себе это позволить.

– Изар Харрисон.

Его очередь. В отличие от остальных, Изар поднялся на ноги и подошел к Волдеморту, прежде чем снова встать на колени. Северус Снейп резко повернул голову при словах Волдеморта и, прежде чем подросток отвернулся, удивленно встретился с ним взглядом.

– Мой Лорд, – произнес Изар так же, как и до него произнесли другие, – я предлагаю вам свою нерушимую верность. Я прославлю ваше имя.

Изар не мог предложить Волдеморту все, чем он владел просто потому, что у него ничего не было. Вместо этого он опустил голову, дотрагиваясь до подола мантии Волдеморта.

Его пальцы сжались, сминая ткань. Изар почти почувствовал, как желчь собирается во рту при мысли о том, что ему придется поцеловать мантию на виду у всех.

Но Темный Лорд остановил его жестом.

– Осчастливь меня вместо этого, ребенок, – прошипел с удовольствием Волдеморт. Изар нахмурился, не понимая приказа. Вокруг удивленно зашептались Упивающиеся Смертью.

– Мою руку, Изар.

Изар задумался, что унизительнее: поцеловать мантию Темного Лорда или его руку? Тем не менее, он неуверенно взял бледную худую кисть Волдеморта. Как и его, она тоже была холодной, и Изара словно током пронзило при прикосновении. Это не было в новинку. Такое уже происходило неделю назад, когда Риддл приходил в приют. Это случалось каждый раз, когда они дотрагивались друг до друга.

Он наклонился и поцеловал руку Волдеморта, прежде чем перевернуть ее и поцеловать ниточку пульса на запястье. Когда он отстранился, Риддл провел ногтем вдоль его челюсти, оцарапывая. До крови, это точно. Изар ошеломленно смотрел, как Волдеморт слизал кровь с пальца, глядя на него невероятно сияющими глазами.

Поспешно опустив взгляд, подросток задрал рукав, оголяя предплечье. Он вздрогнул, когда Темный Лорд вдавил волшебную палочку в его руку.

– Морсмордр.

Это было больно. Еще как. Изар сжал зубы и закрыл глаза, чувствуя воздействие магии, проходящей через него. Шок, который он испытал при прикосновении к руке Волдеморта, был незначительным и невинным по сравнению с этим. Вспышки, словно молнии, кружились перед глазами, когда проклятье проходило сквозь его тело. От шока Изара бросило в жар, и закружилась голова.

Значит, его предположения верны. Метка – это гораздо больше, чем просто татуировка. Значит, она затрагивала нервную систему.

Вскоре все было окончено. Изар открыл глаза, тяжело дыша. Даже если шок прошел, метка на его руке горела огнем.

Он посмотрел на Волдеморта, отметив его задумчивый взгляд.

– Ты не кричал, – Темный Лорд поднял руку, останавливая Снейпа, – возможно, тебе не нужна мазь.

Изар хотел возразить, но промолчал. Он был слишком горд, чтобы просить.

– Но, мой Лорд! – удивительно, Северус Снейп был тем, кто запротестовал.

Волдеморт покачал головой:

– Если мальчику нужна мазь, то он должен будет попросить меня. Несомненно, это умерит его гордыню.

Изар прикусил губу, глядя на пол перед собой. Все вокруг было в легком тумане. Неожиданно холод в комнате сменился теплом; его щеки покрыл лихорадочный румянец, и даже ноги согрелись.

Он был уверен, что у него жар.

И, скорее всего, из-за метки.

Но он не стал бы просить мазь. Если он смог выдержать клеймение без крика, то сможет пережить боль без мази.

Позже Изару вручили маску. К тому времени он был слишком дезориентирован, чтобы осознать, что стал единственным новичком, получившим серебряную маску.


	7. Chapter 7

От дыхания Изара запотело окно.

Он прижался лбом к холодному стеклу и, полуприкрыв глаза, всматривался в проплывающий пейзаж за окном поезда. Правой рукой Изар крепко сжимал левое предплечье, стараясь уменьшить пульсирующую боль. Хоть и знал, что это бесполезно. Он перепробовал все исцеляющие заклинания, которые знал, но боль затихала только на несколько минут, чтобы потом вернуться с удвоенной силой.

Он чувствовал себя несчастным. Не самим собой. И полностью больным.

Здоровой рукой он погладил обложку книги, содержащей информацию по заклятью Многообразности. Данное заклятье было разработано, чтобы связать между собой несколько объектов. У Изара имелось подозрение, что темная метка Волдеморта основывалась на этом. Но как бы сильно Изар ни хотел изучить метку, он мог думать только о боли в руке.

Эрудишио, большой кожаный том, который подарил ему Волдеморт, хранился на самом дне сундука, все еще завернутый в ткань. Он пока не мог себя заставить воспользоваться этой книгой. Не тогда, когда он был сердит на Темного Лорда. Но, несмотря на ребяческое упрямство, у него руки чесались достать книгу. Содержалось ли в Эрудишио больше информации по заклятью Многообразности? А может, там была какая-нибудь информация по самой темной метке?

Хотя он сомневался в этом.

С громким скрежетом дверь купе открылась, впуская робкого первокурсника.

- Можно мне… - начал говорить мальчик срывающимся от волнения голосом.

Резко повернув голову так, что даже шея хрустнула, Изар злобно взглянул на мальчика.

- Нет, для тебя здесь нет места. Поищи где-нибудь еще, - прошипел он безо всякой жалости и, прищурив глаза, проследил, как первокурсник, быстро закрыв дверь, сбежал из купе.

Но вместо желанного мира и спокойствия Изар с превеликой «радостью» увидел появившегося в дверях избалованного белокурого подростка. Ухмылка на лице Драко дала понять, что столь вожделенного одиночества ему не видать. Изару просто хотелось побыть одному. Он не желал, чтобы кто-нибудь другой, особенно Малфой, увидел его боль.

- Чем тебе не угодил малыш первокурсник? – усмехнулся Малфой, заходя в купе без приглашения.

Изар откинул голову на спинку скамейки и, недовольно прищурившись, посмотрел на белокурого подростка:

- Тем же, чем и ты, Малфой. Тем, что нарушаешь мое уединение.

Кажется, слизеринца не задел его язвительный тон. Избалованный паршивец уселся на скамейку напротив Изара. После долгих трех лет постоянных стычек наследник Малфоев вел себя на редкость свободно здесь. Однако Изар знал, почему именно Драко был так спокоен. И ему это не нравилось. Хоть он со страхом и ожидал этого.

Изар вздохнул, кинув взгляд на подростка.

- Мы – не друзья. И не родственники, Малфой. Все, что ты услышал от той сумасшедшей стервы, останется между нами, ты меня понял? – Изар наклонился вперед, поморщившись от того, что оперся на левую руку.

Менее всего он хотел размышлять о своем происхождении. После того, как он получил метку, Изар выкинул тот инцидент из головы и больше не вспоминал о нем, пока в прошлую пятницу не увидел Лили Поттер в департаменте тайн.

Она приближалась к нему с заискивающим видом, без сомнения желая извиниться за то, что произошло днем раньше в Зале Смерти. Но прежде чем она смогла подойти к нему, Изар круто развернулся и ушел, оставив ее в коридоре в одиночестве. Чего бы она ни хотела, ему на это было наплевать. Он в это не ввяжется. От одного только ее вида снова вернулась боль, которую он испытал в день посвящения. Он сильно хотел спросить ее напрямик: «Почему?», но не смог. Лучше все оставить так, как есть.

Как это было в течении пятнадцати лет.

Когда воскресная ночь сменилась нынешним утром, Изар почувствовал облегчение от того, что уезжает в Хогвартс. Ему больше не придется видеть Лили Поттер или сталкиваться с ней вплоть до следующего лета. Более того, когда его мысли будут целиком сосредоточены на учебе и на исследовании всех свойств темной метки, он даже думать забудет о родителях.

А Малфой надоедал Изару только потому, что выяснил, что они были родственниками, хотя и дальними. Но Изар не потерпит этого.

Ему нужен спокойный год, прежде чем он снова столкнется со всеми проблемами следующим летом.

Взгляд Малфоя упал на руку Изара, и выражение его лица стало задумчивым:

- Я слышал, что тебе вручили серебряную маску. Новичкам их не дают.

Голос слизеринца был сдавленным, в нем слышалась легкая зависть, но в тоже время и любопытство. И Драко полностью пропустил мимо ушей ранее сказанное Изаром.

- Темный Лорд, должно быть, доверяет тебе. И мой отец, кажется, одобряет решение нашего Лорда. Но я не понимаю, почему тебе не дали мазь. Со своего места на собрании я не услышал этого.

У Малфоя перехватило дыхание, когда он разглядел руку Изара.

- Она чудовищно большая! – с изумлением уставившись, воскликнул он, и скривился от вида левой руки Изара, которая казалась больше правой в три раза.

- Ты не слышал, что я сказал? – прорычал Изар так, что Драко вздрогнул. – Я не желаю беседовать с тобой, и уж тем более я не наслаждаюсь твоей экстраординарной способностью разговаривать не дыша.

- Несмотря на то, что твое поведение удивительно точно похоже на то, как ведет себя Северус, я привык к этому, – фыркнул Драко. – Он меня не пугает. И тебе меня не запугать.

Жаль. Он-то надеялся, что несколько подколок заставили бы Малфоя снова вернуться к старому поведению. Иметь дело с дружелюбным Драко было куда сложнее, чем со злобным.

- Что ж, если он думает о тебе то же самое, что и я, не могу винить его, что он также нелюбезен с тобой.

- Нет, - внимательно рассматривая свои ногти, покачал головой Драко, - ты, на самом деле, не нелюбезен. Ты – более циничен, язвителен и… необщителен. Это почти что забавно! Моя мать рассказала мне, что Регулус был очень похож на Северуса. Вы трое могли бы поладить друг с… - подросток резко замолчал, взглянув на выражение лица Изара. Внезапно спокойный и высокомерный Малфой превратился в несколько нерешительного и задумчивого подростка:

- Слушай, Харрисон, я пришел сюда не ради извинений.

От ярости пульс Изара участился. Он не хотел слышать, как имя его отца произносится вслух. И он не желал этого разговора.

- Однако я осознаю свои прошлые ошибки. То, как я относился к тебе – я был несправедлив. Я не извиняюсь, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы наши отношения с тобой начались с начала.

Изар насмешливо улыбнулся, откидываясь на спинку скамейки снова:

- Так ты, по сути, начинаешь все с нового листа, потому что Темный Лорд и твой отец заинтересовались мною, и ты захотел спасти свою задницу? Или ты делаешь это из-за того, что у тебя поменялись убеждения?

- Конечно, по первой причине, - скривился Малфой.

- Конечно, - повторил Изар с сухим сарказмом. Он же, в самом деле, не ожидал, что Драко делает это из-за того, что резко изменился. Малфой ведь не мог? Драко Малфой был избалованным ребенком, привыкшим идти по пути наименьшего сопротивления. Он был настоящим слизеринцем, который заботился только о том, чтобы спасти собственную шкуру. Плевать, что при каждом разговоре он наверняка подвергал Изара душевной пытке. Пока Изар пользовался расположением Темного Лорда и отца Драко, с ним стоило поддерживать хорошие отношения.

- Мне хотелось бы начать все сначала, - Драко ухмыльнулся. – Я бы даже согласился ни с кем не обсуждать твое происхождение, даже с тобой.

Изар подавил стон. Малфой так просто не оставил бы это. А у него уже развивалась мигрень от выслушивания бесконечных тирад подростка.

- Если я соглашусь, ты обещаешь оставить меня в покое?

- Но ведь это идет вразрез с целью «начать все заново», разве нет? – белесые брови Драко взлетели вверх. - Хотя я думаю, что это уже начало.

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, когда Драко наконец поднялся. На лице его все еще была ухмылка, словно он знал, какую боль причиняет Изару.

- Я попрошу Северуса взглянуть на твою руку. Она в самом деле выглядит неважно.

- Уже уходишь, Малфой? – в купе послышался еще один голос, и Изар в раздражении откинул голову на спинку сидения.

Разве он просил слишком много? Всего лишь немного тишины и покоя?

В купе грациозно вошла Дафна Гринграсс, преисполненная истинного очарования чистокровных ведьм. Ее безупречное лицо осветилось улыбкой, а темно-зеленые глаза радостно зажглись, когда она увидела Изара.

- Гринграсс, боюсь, что Изар хочет побыть один, - с ехидцей сказал Драко. Он отметил ее улыбку и то, что ее внимание было целиком направлено на Изара. - Я не знал, что ты знакома с Харрисоном, - с недоверием и ревностью произнес Драко. Явно потому, что думал, что только он будет общаться с Изаром.

Изар знал, что эти двое не слишком ладили между собой. Да, они терпели друг друга, но никогда не общались. Малфой считал, что Дафна была слишком простодушной для чистокровной ведьмы, а Дафна разделяла точку зрения Изара о Малфое. Что тот был просто избалованным мальчишкой, которому еще предстоит повзрослеть.

Резко, так, что короткие белокурые волосы упали ей на лицо, Дафна повернулась к Малфою, окидывая его оценивающим взглядом. Изар, которому уже надоели эти двое, просто поднял с колен книгу.

- У некоторых вообще-то есть здравый смысл, чтобы видеть сквозь этот обманчивый вид, что напускает на себя Изар.

- Если вы не возражаете, - растягивая слова, громко произнес Изар, привлекая внимание слизеринцев. – Я бы хотел почитать. Вы своим шумом совсем не помогаете мне сконцентрироваться.

Дафна отвернулась от Малфоя, ее внимание снова сосредоточилось на предмете ее вожделения.

- Вообще-то, я пришла посидеть с тобой, Изар. Я не видела тебя все лето, кроме бала в Министерстве.

Заметив раздраженное выражение Изара, она примирительно добавила:

- Я даже принесла с собой кое-то почитать.

- Полагаю, что-то несомненно познавательное? – удивленно приподнял брови Изар.

Девушка совсем не училась, а с курса на курс переходила только благодаря врожденным блестящим способностям. Учебе Дафна предпочитала сплетни, модные журналы и все связанное со светской жизнью. Но все же рядом с Изаром она переставала быть пустышкой.

Казалось, она задалась целью – постараться вытащить Изара из его скорлупы и ввести в докучливый круг родовитых ведьм и волшебников. Конечно, она не была пустоголовой блондинкой. Нет. Если бы она была такой, то Изар не смог бы общаться с ней. Наоборот, Дафна была могущественной ведьмой, с увлечением интересующейся социальной иерархией. Она была чистокровной ведьмой до кончиков ногтей, красивой и умной, воспитанной в соответствующих традициях для будущего замужества.

Изар вспомнил, как они повстречались три года назад. Она тогда училась на третьем курсе и безуспешно трудилась над пергаментом, который выглядел несколько потрепанным. Это оказалось ее эссе по зельям, над которым она билась с прошлой недели. Она подняла покрасневшие от перенапряжения и утомления глаза и заметила, что он наблюдал за ней. Конечно, она рявкнула на него, приказав заняться чем-нибудь другим, иначе она проклянет его.

Дафна была в отчаянии. И это слегка смягчило Изара. Он не обратил внимания на ее угрозы и предложил помощь. Слишком гордая, чтобы принять ее, особенно от второкурсника, вначале она не согласилась. Но, в конце концов, Дафна уступила и позволила ему помочь. В итоге она получила «отлично» за эссе.

Больше она старалась не прибегать к помощи обширных знаний Изара. Дафна была очень гордой и независимой и хотела всего добиться сама. К сожалению, вместо того, чтобы оставить Изара в покое, после того как он начал игнорировать ее постоянное присутствие, она настойчиво преследовала его. В результате между ними возникли довольно необычные взаимоотношения.

В конечном счете, он привык терпеть ее присутствие. Слегка.

- Ты же хорошо меня знаешь, - улыбнулась она ему и ухоженными пальцами с идеальным маникюром раскрыла свежий номер Ведмовский Еженедельник.

Глаза Изара расширились от ужаса, и он, поспешно отвернувшись от этой гадости, уткнулся в свой учебник.

Малфой, все еще стоя возле двери в купе, кашлянул. Вместо того чтобы выглядеть неловко, он напустил на себя невозмутимый вид.

- Что же, думаю, что я останусь здесь, - высокомерно фыркнув, он уселся напротив них. – У тебя есть что-нибудь почитать, Харрисон? Зная тебя, ты наверняка не расстаешься с книгами даже в туалете, - беспечно добавил Драко.

Дафна встревожено вздохнула.

Изар поднял голову от книги. Его отвлекали так часто, что он не прочел ни строчки.

Из-за книги он внимательно посмотрел на Драко. За лето подросток вырос и стал более похожим на мужчину, чем на ребенка. С отросшими светлыми волосами и холодным высокомерным взглядом он сильно напоминал Люциуса. Конечно, Изар ни разу не встречал Нарциссу Малфой, кузину Регулуса, однако видел мягкий овал губ, которого у Люциуса не было и в помине. Губы подростка были пухлее, указывая на фамильные черты Блэк.

Но Драко изменился не только внешне. В его манере вести себя появилась сдержанность. Хотя он все еще был заносчив, но уже не так сильно. Он стал больше внимания обращать на других помимо себя.

- Думаю, что ты предпочитаешь читать то же, что Дафна, - сказал Изар, пряча усмешку за книгой. – Может быть, у нее попросишь что-нибудь почитать? Уверен, у нее найдется еще один номер Ведмовского Еженедельника.

Малфой взглянул на журнал в руках Дафны и недовольно отвернулся.

Прикрывшись ладонью, Дафна рассмеялась; солнечный свет заиграл на ее фамильном кольце. Глядя на кольцо, Изар помрачнел, вспомнив, что у Драко тоже есть подобное. Он тут же отвернулся.

- Очень смешно, Харрисон, - скривил губы Драко.

Подростки в упор посмотрели друг на друга, связанные общим секретом. Изар мог ясно представить, как Малфой снова и снова вспоминает сцену с Беллатрикс Лестрандж, произошедшую в замке Темного Лорда.

Как только в купе стало нарастать напряжение, Дафна непринужденно вмешалась.

- Я с нетерпением ожидаю встречи с Дурмштрангцами, - сказала она, похлопав ресницами. – Я была всего лишь первогодкой, когда во Франции проходил турнир, и поэтому пришлось остаться в Хогвартсе. Но судя по тому, что я слышала, дурмштрангцы – красивые ребята.

Изару потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы понять, о чем говорит Дафна.

- Турнир Трех Волшебников! Я и забыл о нем, - тихо пробормотал он, невидящим взглядом уставившись в книгу.

Турнир проводился каждые пять лет на протяжении полувека, после длительного перерыва. Изар припомнил, что как раз в этом году была пятидесятилетняя годовщина возобновления Турнира.

- Ты забыла о Бобатоне, - с самодовольным видом Драко посмотрел на Дафну. – Вот уж где красивые девушки!

- Сильно сомневаюсь, - тихо ответила она, а затем повернулась к Изару. – Ты же не думаешь, что в них есть какая-нибудь изюминка?

Изар поверить не мог, что его втянули в этот разговор. Да он предпочел бы сидеть с Лили Поттер в Зале Смерти, чем обсуждать, кто и насколько красив.

- Вы намереваетесь бросить пергамент со своим именем в Кубок Огня? – спросил Изар слизеринцев, с легкостью меняя тему разговора. Дафне явно не пришлось это по вкусу, но она промолчала.

Драко, казалось, важно надулся, нелепо задрав подбородок.

- Конечно, я собираюсь участвовать в Турнире.

Что-то в его тоне показывало, что он совершенно уверен, что будет избран участником Турнира. Прищурив глаза, Изар окинул взглядом Драко. Да ни в жизнь Изар не мог бы представить, чтобы того выбрали представлять на Турнире Хогвартс, однако сам слизеринец был абсолютно убежден в своих словах.

Отметив горделивый румянец на щеках Драко, Изар задумался.

Что же именно происходит вокруг турнира?

- Кажется, ты не слишком этим обрадован? – Дафна коснулась плеча Изара. – Разве ты не собираешься сам принять участие в Турнире? Думаю, что ты бы великолепно выступил за Хогвартс!

Глаза Изара потемнели от раздражения.

- Дафна, ты ведь знаешь, что мне только исполнилось пятнадцать лет. Конечно, я не собираюсь участвовать. Участнику как минимум должно быть шестнадцать, - сказал он. Девушка в ответ надулась, и он продолжил:

- Кроме того, даже будь я достаточно взрослым, то все равно близко не подошел бы к Турниру.

Это последнее, чего он хотел бы, – внимание. Или известность. Или интерес. Или слава. Он был не их тех, кто бросался в центр шумихи, ожидая известности и славы. Даже ради огромной суммы денег, ради того, чтобы добраться до золота, он не пошел бы на это.

На взгляд Изара, турнир - это не проверка магических способностей участников. Нет, это соревнование за то, кто будет следующим волшебником, вошедшим в историю.

Но чем больше он думал о положительных моментах Турнира, тем быстрее его негодование стало рассеиваться. Он осознал, что Турнир подарил бы ему массу дополнительного времени, которое он с удовольствием смог бы потратить на исследования. Пока вся школа будет носиться с этим турниром, он наслаждался бы одиночеством. Подальше ото всех.

Хм-м… это открывает такие возможности. Он смог бы обстоятельно поработать над темной меткой, а также над своим собственным проектом, который поклялся закончить к концу учебного года.

- Изар слишком любит находиться в тени, - усмехнулся Драко. – Он бы никогда не стал участвовать.

Подростки обменялись понимающими взглядами.

- Вообще-то, мне плевать, кто будет участником от Хогвартса. Лишь бы у норвежцев не было шансов снова победить. А то дурмштрангцы всегда одерживали вверх в турнире, за исключением единственного раза, когда выиграли бобатонцы. К сожалению, британцы еще ни разу не победили, с тех пор как проведение турнира возобновилось.

Это так.

Как только дело касалось турнира, министерства трех стран начинали жестко соперничать друг с другом. У норвежского министерства, или в частности у норвежцев, был высокий рейтинг в связи с успехами Дурмштанга. Следующим шло французское министерство, которое благодаря усилиям Бобатонской академии занимало второе место. Печально, но британское министерство находилось на низшей позиции. Хогвартс ни разу не выиграл в Турнире. Из трех школ Хогвартс занимал последнее место в соревнованиях.

Изар читал, что во время турнира Трех Волшебников министры и высокопоставленные политики обычно заключали пари с высокими ставками. Они развивали бурную деятельность во время соревнований, и большинство из них приезжали в школу, в которой проводился очередной турнир. В этом году, очевидно, Британия будет принимать гостей.

Изар вздрогнул, выронив книгу на колени из ослабевших рук. Он понял кое-что.

Том Риддл был высокопоставленным политиком. Вторым после министра. Он определенно будет находиться в Хогвартсе большую часть года.

Левая рука болезненно дернулась, и Изар глубоко вдохнул, стараясь успокоиться.

А он-то думал, что у него был целый год впереди, прежде чем он снова встретился бы с Темным Лордом.

**{Death of Today}**

Изар, одетый в равенкловскую мантию, с завязанным вокруг шеи синим с бронзой галстуком, в некотором смысле наконец-то один, подошел к замку. Можно сказать, что он был счастлив вернуться в Хогвартс.

Куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от приюта, и прочь от департамента тайн, до тех пор, пока шок от новости о своем происхождении не пройдет. Он не знал, сколько еще смог бы выдержать рядом с Лили Поттер, если бы ему не пришлось вернуться по осени в Хогвартс.

Равенкловский вундеркинд почти незаметно скользнул к высокой колонне и остановился в тени, чтобы успокоиться.

Левая рука нестерпимо горела. Вся рука, а не только там, где стояла метка. Вплоть до плеча она покраснела, неестественно распухла и непрерывно пульсировала болью. Надеть мантию было мучительно сложно, и, в конечном счете, Изару пришлось принять помощь Драко.

Он не представлял, смог ли он взять что-нибудь рукой. Ведь он даже не мог завязать галстук.

Он тихо застонал, прислоняясь разгоряченным лицом к холодной каменной колонне. На следующий день после получения метки он хотел попросить мазь, но не решился связаться с Темным Лордом. Да и как он мог, когда тот сделал все, чтобы Изар испытывал к нему недоверие? В один миг Том Риддл мог быть сострадательным и человечным, а в следующий – стать бесстрастным темным волшебником, не имеющим ни грамма сочувствия.

К тому же Изар не хотел быть зависимым от Темного Лорда. Если бы он связался с Томом Ридлом и попросил мазь, то тем самым он признал бы, что будет подчиняться Риддлу во всем.

Проблема была в том, что с пульсирующей и горящей рукой он не мог сосредоточиться. Из-за этого он не смог сделать ничего из того, что задумал выполнить до школы. Никчемное поведение с его стороны.

Расширенными от боли глазами Изар смотрел, как ученики собирались в группы, шептались или громко разговаривали между собой. Широкими шагами дети входили в Большой зал, с нетерпением ожидая встретить своих друзей снова после летних каникул. А затем Изар увидел, что в школу вошли ученики Дурмштранга, вслед за ними – бобатонцы. Странно, что их на этот раз официально не объявили. Неужели неудачи Хогвартса в течение всех этих прошлых лет обозлили британцев, что они не стали представлять Дурмштранг и Бобатон должным образом?

Вполне вероятно. Но долго размышлять об этом Изар не стал.

Его рука снова болезненно дернулась, и Изар стиснул зубы и на миг прикрыл глаза.

Заметил бы кто-нибудь его отсутствие, если б он не пришел на пир посвященный началу учебного года?

Нет. Никто.

Открыв глаза, Изар внимательно посмотрел на учащихся. Те проходили мимо, не замечая его. Изар вжался в колонну, проверяя, насколько невидимым он был для них. Кое-кто из детей, взглянув на него, резко отводил взгляд, делая вид, что не заметил.

Но это то, что он любит, верно? Иметь возможность делать то, что он желает, без свидетелей, без чьего-либо вмешательства.

Во время поездки на поезде он устал от присутствия Дафны и Драко, так с чего бы его волновало ставшее привычным игнорирование сокурсников?

Ему на глаза попались несколько министерских служащих, входящих в замок. В центре британской делегации находился высокий и очаровательный Том Риддл. Так же, как у коллег, его карие глаза сияли, вот только они были фальшивы вместе с очками, сидевшими на носу. Прежде чем Изар смог внутренне подготовится к тому, что так скоро снова увидит Темного Лорда, взгляд Риддла безошибочно нашел стоящего в тени Изара.

Изар тяжело вздохнул, быстро прячась за колонну, ожидая, пока британская делегация пройдет мимо.

Его дыхание резко участилось.

Для всех учащихся он был словно невидимкой. Тогда каким же образом могущественный Темный Лорд с такой легкостью замечает его?

- Изар, - окликнули его. С бешено забившимся сердцем он повернулся и взглянул на Северуса Снейпа. Еще один человек, замечавший его.

- Идите за мной.

Профессор, не дожидаясь, пока Изар опомнится, быстро направился в подземелья. Изар оттолкнулся от колонны и последовал за Снейпом.

- А в чем дело, сэр? – спросил Изар, когда они подошли к кабинету профессора. – Разве мы не пропустим пир по случаю начала учебного года?

На самом деле, ему было все равно, если он пропустит пир, вообще-то, он был даже рад воспользоваться шансом улизнуть от всей той суматохи, что наверняка возникнет при объявлении о турнире трех волшебников.

Снейп промолчал, распахивая дверь и позволяя Изару войти в кабинет. Подросток прошел вперед, рассеяно оглядывая полки с многочисленными ингредиентами.

Несмотря на шанс внимательно осмотреть кабинет, сегодня он не мог похвастаться своим обычным любопытством.

Изар заметил выражение лица Снейпа. Не слишком радостное. Магия профессора подчеркивала его плохое настроение.

- Ты должен был бы связаться со мной или Темным Лордом, - резко разорвал тишину глубокий голос Снейпа. – Снимай мантию! – велел он.

Изар ссутулился от этого приказания.

- Я не хотел… - он замолк, отчаянно пытаясь одной правой рукой развязать галстук.

- Ты не хотел пойти на поклон к Темному Лорду. Да, я это подозревал. Однако я не Темный Лорд, и у меня имеется мазь. Последние несколько дней я ждал, что ты пришлешь мне сову, считая, что ты прислушаешься к голосу разума и попросишь мазь у меня.

Снейп взял со стола пластиковую баночку с мазью и подошел к Изару.

- Похоже, что ты не настолько умный, как я изначально считал.

Успешно справившись с галстуком, Изар бросил в сторону профессора испепеляющий взгляд.

- Я не хотел быть обузой.

Сказать по правде, он хотел выяснить, как исцелить руку самому. Но план пошел прахом, когда он понял, что лихорадка мешает ему изучить метку и найти способ лечения.

- Обуза, - сухо повторил профессор. Он вздохнул нетерпеливо и придвинулся помочь Изару снять мантию. – Ты просто уникум, ребенок.

Изар густо залился краской от того, что профессор стал раздевать его. Когда Снейп развернул его левый рукав, Изар сохранил бесстрастное выражение лица, хоть и со свистом втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, едва ткань коснулась его воспаленной кожи.

- Глупый мальчишка, - продолжил Снейп мягким тоном. Нахмурившись, он внимательно рассматривал раздутую покрасневшую руку.

- У тебя пошло заражение. Потяни ты чуть дольше и мог бы умереть.

- Я хотел сам во всем разобраться, - ощетинился Изар, устав от того, что профессор ругает его, словно маленького мальчика. – Я знаю, что способен был бы понять, как справиться с последствиями ожога. Но я не смог сосредоточиться. Из-за ожога… из-за всего, что случилось…

Его голос сорвался, и он замолчал.

Слезы затуманили зрение, и Изар поспешно смахнул их. В свете открывшихся фактов о своем происхождении, а также из-за получения метки у Изара все пошло наперекосяк. Он потерпел неудачу в разработке своего изобретения этим летом, разочаровав Оуэна Велдера и, вероятно, остальных Безликих. Он также не смог отвертеться от метки Темного Лорда. Он не справился со многими вещами этим летом, и, честно говоря, он чувствовал себя полным неудачником.

Профессор промолчал, открывая баночку с мазью. В нос ударил запах алоэ и розмарина. Оба растения довольно хорошо известны своими целебными свойствами.

Однако, очевидно, что не только эти травы входили в состав мази.

- Боюсь, что я теряю способность логически мыслить, - тихо проговорил Изар.

Он действительно страшился потерять единственную способность, над которой имел контроль, то единственное, чем он мог бы гордиться. Он не мог обойтись без своего ума, интеллекта, но откровенно говоря, этим летом он словно деградировал.

Снейп покачал головой, обильно нанося мазь на кожу с почерневшей темной меткой.

- Разум не теряется, Изар. Твои знания со временем только прирастают, а не уменьшаются.

Профессор не стал говорить, насколько наивными были слова Изара или высмеивать его детские страхи. Напротив, его тон был таким, словно он понимал, что послужило причиной для этих слов.

- Сейчас у тебя просто сложный период. Ты взволнован и неуверен. Вполне объяснимо, что ты не можешь достаточно успокоиться, чтобы воспринять информацию.

Подросток посмотрел на Снейпа, который, склонив голову, наносил ему на руку болеутоляющую мазь. Мужчина был абсолютно прав, и Изар почувствовал себя отчасти глупым из-за того, что даже посмел предположить, что он теряет способность логически мыслить.

- Вы когда-нибудь сожалели об этом? – медленно спросил он, ожидая реакции профессора на этот вопрос.

Удивительно, но Снейп понял, о чем именно Изар спрашивал.

Сожалел ли он о том, что принял темную метку?

Закончив обрабатывать руку, профессор повернулся спиной к Изару и закупорил крышкой баночку с мазью. Затем он обошел стол и поставил баночку в верхний ящик.

- Да, - ответил он тихо. – Любой новичок хоть раз испытывал сожаление о том, что вступил в ряды Упивающихся Смертью. Ты в этом не одинок.

- Спасибо, сэр.

Изар взглянул на свою руку ярко розового цвета, дожидаясь, пока мазь немного впитается, прежде чем опустить рукав. Рука все еще мучительно горела, но все же уже ощущалось легкое облегчение. Впрочем, Изар не мог понять, было ли это из-за мази или из-за утешающих слов Снейпа.

- Потребуется несколько дней, пока опухоль не спадет и цвет не станет обычным. Скорее всего, придется еще раз завтра намазать руку, чтобы быть уверенными, что инфекция отступила.

Скрестив руки на груди, профессор прислонился к столу и с нечитаемым выражением лица рассматривал Изара. Вспомнив, что от легилиментов ничего не могло укрыться, Изар испытал легкий укол зависти.

- Можно ли завтра, сэр, поговорить с вами о темной метке поподробнее? Мне бы хотелось узнать о ней побольше. О ее принципе действия и свойствах.

Изар не сказал, что хотел провести эксперименты с темной меткой, вдруг профессор не ободрял подобное преступление против их Лорда.

Поразительно, но Снейп слабо улыбнулся и посмотрел на Изара понимающим взглядом.

- Припоминаю, что я ставил опыты над темной меткой, когда только получил ее. Я сварил несчетное количество зелий, пытаясь приостановить действие метки. К сожалению, я не слишком далеко продвинулся в своих изысканиях. Если хочешь, то после того, как мы обсудим темную метку, я могу дать тебе свои записи по зельям, что я тогда создал.

Изара удивило, что Снейп признался о своих экспериментах с меткой Темного Лорда.

- Я… спасибо, сэр. Мне бы это очень хотелось.

- Я ничего не имею против экспериментов, Изар, - с легкой тревогой профессор окинул подростка взглядом, - Ты – весьма умный ребенок. Если кто-то и способен разгадать темную метку, то, думаю, это будешь ты.

- Спасибо, - улыбнулся в ответ Изар, пусть и слабой, но подлинной улыбкой.

Снейп коротко кивнул и стремительно подошел к двери.

- Нам следует пойти в Большой Зал. Несомненно, Темный Лорд уже заметил, что мы оба отсутствуем.

От этих невозмутимых слов Изар побледнел.

Темный Лорд не был дураком. Он бы с легкостью сделал должный вывод. Изар только задумался над тем, обуздает ли Темный Лорд свой темперамент из-за того, что он находится в Хогвартсе, или все равно даст волю гневу. Волдеморт подчеркнул, что Изар должен связаться именно с ним, чтобы получить мазь.

Что бы ни случилось, Изар изо всех сил попытался бы взять вину на себя и отвести подозрения от Снейпа. Это меньшее, что он мог бы сделать для профессора за его благородный поступок.

Они вышли в темный коридор. Холодный воздух подземелий охладил разгоряченное лицо Изара. Он искоса взглянул на Снейпа, размышляя о нем. Профессор был очень умным, образованным человеком, особенно в отношении зелий. А также очень могущественным магом. Изар ощущал магию Снейпа, исходящую от него спокойными, уверенными волнами.

Что-то в прошлом Снейпа явно произошло, что побудило его присоединиться к Темному Лорду… Хотел бы Изар знать, что именно.

- Сэр, вы знали Регулуса Блэка? – тихо спросил Изар. В пустынных коридорах его голос прозвучал довольно тревожно.

Изар поклялся, что никогда сам не заговорит об этом, но он чувствовал, что было что-то, связывающее тайну его происхождения с Северусом Снейпом. Профессор должен был знать, что Изар на третьем курсе варил зелье наследия. Так почему же он никогда не обвинял Изара в этом, особенно если учесть, что воровство ингредиентов из личных запасов профессора было нарушением всех правил?

Изар вспомнил, что слышал о том, как несколько гриффиндорцев выкрали у Снейпа ингредиенты для зелий. Профессор назначил им отработку в течение трех месяцев и отнял такое огромное количество баллов, что их факультет потерял любую надежду выиграть кубок в том году.

Но Снейп промолчал и не стал вмешиваться, когда Изар стащил ингредиенты для зелья наследия не только для одной порции, но и для второй. Это трудно было понять.

Либо Снейп питал некую слабость к Изару и поэтому закрыл глаза на пропажу ингредиентов, либо он что-то знал и понимал чувство любопытства Изара по поводу своего происхождения.

Изар догадывался, что здесь имело место явно не первое.

- Да, знал.

Манера держаться Снейпа полностью изменилась. Его плечи напряглись, на шее вздулись мышцы. Изар отметил, что профессор сжал пальцы в жесте, который обычно использовал, когда старался успокоиться.

- Вы знали, что он был моим отцом, не так ли? – холодным, обвиняющим тоном спросил Изар.

Снейп остановился и быстро повернулся к Изару, глядя на него сверху вниз. Профессор выглядел раздраженным, практически оскорбленным.

- У меня были подозрения. Но это только мои подозрения. Лишь когда ты подрос, они подтвердились. Ты бы хотел, чтобы я рассказал тебе об этом, знай я все с самого начала?

- Нет! – уверенно ответил Изар, и взгляд Снейпа смягчился. – Мне просто интересно, знали ли вы, только и всего.

Изар холодно взглянул на профессора, прежде чем повернулся и пошел в Большой Зал. Он не обиделся из-за того, что Снейп ничего не рассказал ему ранее. В конце концов, его родители потратили много сил, чтобы сохранить это в тайне.

- Я долгое время знаю Регулуса, он – хороший человек, - донесся до него угрюмый голос Снейпа.

- _Знаете_? – прищурив глаза, повернулся Изар.

Снейп с каменным лицом задрал подбородок.

- А мне сказали, что Регулус Блек был убит за то, что предал Темного Лорда. Вы пытаетесь убедить меня в обратном?

Он не позволил профессору подтвердить или опровергнуть это утверждение. Вместо этого Изар продолжил свою речь:

- Потому что я точно знаю, жив он или нет, мне на это плевать. Он – мертв для меня! И так будет всегда!

Под конец он заметил, что его руки дрожат.

Изар глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь. Он не хотел вымешать свой гнев на профессоре.

- Сэр, спасибо вам за помощь, я это ценю. Но что касается «его», я не хочу снова об этом говорить.

Он развернулся и понесся прочь из подземелий.

_Регулус Блек – мертв!_

Он будет повторять себе это снова и снова, чтобы заглушить пронзительное чувство предательства.


End file.
